


Grand Theft Auto 4: Pokemon - No longer in prison

by Witchan



Series: GTA [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Racism, Racist Language, Threats of Violence, Underage Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending nineteen years in prison, Hilbert is finally free. However, abundance of money have dragged him back into the criminal world. But how long will he commit crimes? Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore, Language, Some Mature Humor, and Substance Abuse. Completely re-written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grand Theft Auto 4: Pokemon! As I said before, this story won't be as dark as 2 and 3. And like 1 and 2, this story has tons of antagonists, common Pokemon characters and common non-Pokemon characters. Racism is back, too, but I'll make three pitiful characters say racist remarks several times. Three other GTA 1 antagonists, several GTA 2 antagonists, and some future antagonists in GTA 5 will appear, too. Enjoy!

Castelia's prison/January 2, 2012...

Some prisoners were acting ballistic, while others were murmuring to each other. What they had heard on television was a shocking secret from a disgusting, stupid piece of trash that should die forever. 70% of them knew who she and her new lovers, other vile characters that should die, too, were.

"What a goof," a man said. His name was Hilbert, a sarcastic, mildly shabby, and cool-headed thirty-seven year old who had spent nineteen years in prison for embezzlement and aggravated assault. Before being here, he had worked for Nuvema's department store, and he didn't like it because his boss was being a mega ass towards him and his old co-workers. But to Hilbert, stealing his boss' essential stuff and assaulting him was worth being here. Throughout Hilbert's prison sentence, some of his old co-workers had paid him a visit and congratulated him for teaching their old boss a lesson.

Hilbert had four months and three days left in prison, but where would he go? The world was big, and he had many options to choose. He could get a job and lay low, or he could do risky moves to get heat from the law again.

* * *

 

May 5; 7:02 a.m....

"Free at last!" Although, Hilbert had made a lot of friends and hadn't gotten much into trouble, he was finally free after spending almost two decades in that hellhole. He had on black shoes, a cap, black pants, a black shirt, and a blue jacket, but he didn't like the stuff the prison gave him except for the cap.

Since 1993, the year that Hilbert was transported here, Castelia had changed a lot. The crime rate was higher, 65% of the population were acting like weirdos, long-time businesses were tarnished, new businesses were slapped here, and much more stuff had happened as well. They were many jobs here, but most of them refused to let criminals like Hilbert work for them.

* * *

 

After a few hours of wandering through the city, Hilbert bumped into three pitiful people, the same people Hilbert had saw on television. Their names were Foxxy Love (Drawn Together), Princess Clara (Drawn Together), and The King (Drawn Together). Their camera crew were behind them.

"Oh, it's you, guys. I'm so happy to see the nicest people in the world. So joyful," Hilbert was being sarcastic.

"Was that sarcasm?" Clara asked.

"No shit, bitch," Hilbert replied.

"That's my daughter you're talking to, punk!" The King yelled.

Hilbert scoffed. "Like you'd do anything to defend your pathetic daughter, loser," Hilbert insulted.

"Who are you?" Foxxy asked.

"Hilbert, you self-hating cunt. I just got out of prison," Hilbert replied. "And what's with the damn cameras?" Hilbert asked.

"We have our own racist reality show, nigger lover," Foxxy replied.

"That's cute, bitch. That's really cute. Trying to act cool in front of your racist lovers. I feel sorry for your parents," Hilbert said.

"Fuck my nigger parents, fuck niggers, and fuck you! Y'all ain't shit!" Foxxy shouted.

"You tell him, my sexy servant girl!" The King said.

Hilbert laughed loud, making the racists and camera crew look confused. Twenty seconds later, Hilbert stopped laughing loud. "Seriously, I feel sorry for you assholes, and I feel sorry for the camera crew wasting their time on filming you racist pricks. Talk shit to me again! C'mon! Say something! Can't say more shit, eh!? That's right! I win, and you morons lose! Why!? Because you morons don't scare me! You don't scare anybody! One day, you morons will regret having a shitty reality show and being huge racists (a later event in GTA 4, and in GTA 3, GTA 1, and GTA 2)! Peace out, motherfuckers!" Hilbert said. Then, he walked away from them and camera crew, leaving them shocked.

~ Mission one: Being a criminal again ~ (Boss: ???)

An hour later...

""New hires are essential to this business, regardless of who they are."," Hilbert was reading a sign from a business called "Laundromat world". "Essential is synonymous with important! Thanks, whoever owns this business!" Hilbert said, then he entered Laundromat world.

There, he saw the owner, Chibiusa Tsukino/Small Lady (Sailor Moon). Chibiusa was judgmental, and she'd often get into fights with her mother and stepmothers. She was short, too.

"Do you hire people?" Hilbert asked.

"Duh!" Chibiusa replied.

"Do I need to fill out an application?" Hilbert asked.

Chibiusa sighed. "No. Just get your ass to the cleaning supplies room, grabbing the cleaning shit, and start cleaning this place!" Chibiusa replied.

"Cool!" Hilbert said.

"And what's what the clothes!? You look like a fool!" Chibiusa criticized.

"The prison I was in had given me these clothes. I don't like them, but I like the hat!" Hibert replied.

"Only idiots wear that hat! Get a better hat! And I hate your disgusting beard! Shave It!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Boy, I'd love to have kids with you, shorty. We belong together," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chibiusa asked.

"Nothing," Hilbert replied.

"Work before I change my mind!" Chibiusa was as bad as Hilbert's old boss, but Hilbert needed money.

* * *

 

A few hours later...

"This is so boring..." Hilbert thought to himself. He had been cleaning every little detail of the place. He was almost done.

"Great, great!" Chibiusa was sitting on a washing machine while cleaning her nails.

Chibiusa's mother entered her daughter's business, and Hilbert asked, "When am I getting paid, boss?" 

"Next week, Mr. "I have no taste in good hats!"," Chibiusa replied.

"Next week? I don't have a place to stay, and I need something to eat," Hilbert said.

"That's too bad," Chibiusa said.

"You can work for me, and you can live with me and my wives until you're rich!" Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon), Chibiusa's mother, was showing Hilbert a ton of money. She was a bit selfish and very much of a crybaby, and was very clumsy. She was also a terrible cook.

Going towards Usagi, Hilbert said, "I quit, Chibiusa! Your place sucks!" 

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HATE YOU, MOM!" Chibiusa shouted.

"You're being so mean to your mommy again! Show some respect!" Usagi cried like a little child.

"Oh, fuck off!" Chibiusa gave Usagi the finger.

"Can we go?" Hilbert asked.

Grabbing Hilbert's left hand, Usagi replied, "Sure, honey!", then she left with him. 

"HEY, MOM! KISS MY FRIGGIN' ASS! YOUR OUTFIT IS THE WORST OUTFIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Chibiusa hollered.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Usagi asked.

"Hilbert," Hilbert replied.

"I'm Usagi, and I have four wives! We're in a gang called Sailor Moon, and I'm the leader!" Usagi said.

"Does that mean I have to commit crimes?" Hilbert asked.

"Yep, and you had better not get caught by the cops!" Usagi replied.

"I had just been released from prison hours ago! But I'll work for you, and I'll learn how to get away from the pigs!" Hilbert said.

"How long have you been in prison?" Usagi asked.

"Nineteen years," Hilbert replied.

"That's an awfully long time, Hilbert!" Usagi said.

"I know, but I'm finally free," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Hilbert, meet my wives, Rei Hino (Sailor Moon), Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon), Makoto Kino (Sailor Moon), and Minako Aino (Sailor Moon)!" Usagi said. Minako was silly and serious, Makoto had a thing for cooking, gardening, flower arranging, and handicrafts besides criminal activities, Ami was calm and level-headed, and Rei had a passionate, quick-tempered nature.

"Hi!" Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei said in unison.

"How much does this big ass house cost?" Hilbert asked. "It looks fancy."

"$900,000," Rei replied.

"That's a lot of money!" Hilbert said.

"Speaking of money, it is time for you to earn some right now! Follow me!" Usagi said, then she and Hilbert went outside.

"How did you and your wives get so much money? Hilbert asked.

"We used to rob a lot of Kanto banks before coming here, and that was twenty-five years ago! Those idiots out there couldn't stop us!" Usagi replied.

"How did you guys manage to escape all the time?" Hilbert asked.

"My old husband was a master of escape plans. One time, we had to escape through a tunnel, and it was fun! Oh, those were the good old days!" Usagi replied.

"Where is he?" Hilbert asked.

"When Chibiusa was two years old, he had died in a car accident. Chibiusa grew up without a father," Usagi replied.

"I'm sorry," Hilbert said.

"Oh, it's alright!" Usagi said.

"I gotta ask you this, but why are you walking so clumsy?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help it! Tehe!" Usagi replied.

* * *

 

Seven minutes later...

"There he is! I've finally found that prick!" Usagi was pointing at a guy eating ice cream near World Fitness.

"What's your beef with him?" Hilbert asked.

"Two days ago, he had asked me for $50 and promised that he'd me $50 on his payday, which was yesterday! Beat him up right now!" Usagi replied.

"But there are pigs around this part of the city, Usagi," Hilbert said.

"Sorry I've forgotten to tell you this earlier, but you can easily get away from any crime! Pound the guy first!" Usagi said.

"Well, here it goes!" Hilbert said, then he proceeded to assault the guy with three punches to the face, getting a wanted level.

"Go through his pockets, then steal a car!" Usagi said.

After taking $350 from the poor guy, Hilbert stopped someone from driving his car in the streets, opened the driver door, and threw him out. He and Usagi got in, and Hilbert fled from the police.

"Look up!" Usagi said.

Looking up, Hilbert asked, "What in the sam hill is that!?", then he looked at the road again.

"That's a wanted level! You can go to a pay 'n spray to erase it, but after you go there once, you'll have to pay $300. Or you can find a police bribe around the city!" Usagi replied.

"Sweet!" Hilbert said.

"Don't fool around while having a wanted level. If you get six, you're totally boned!" Usagi said.

"Yikes! Thanks for telling me that!" Hilbert said.

"You're welcome," Usagi said, then Hilbert collected a police bribe between two small trees in the middle of the streets.

"Now, they're ignoring me. Oh, man, this is so awesome. I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hilbert said.

"Don't forget that you're working for me, Hilbert," Usagi reminded.

"So, what's your relationship with the guy I had beaten up?" Hilbert asked.

"His dead cousin used to work for us in 2010," Usagi replied.

* * *

 

Outside of Usagi's house...

"Here's $1,000!" Usagi said, giving Hilbert $1,000.

"Holy crap!" Hilbert was happy to receive that amount of money. Then, his stomach growled. "Man, I gotta eat!" 

"Buy a mobile phone, too!" Usagi said,going into her home.

"Okay!" Hilbert promised.

Total Kills: 0

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: None

Total Money: $1,000

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

~ Mission Two: Encountering an old friend~ (Boss: GTA 2 Protagonist)

At Mcdonalds...

A lot of astonished civilians and employees were seeing Hilbert eating and drinking five Mcdoubles, three strawberry milkshakes, eighteen chicken nuggets, and four large fries simultaneously, and the total cost was $26.72. Hilbert was eating like he hadn't eaten in years, but the food in Mcdonalds was an infinite times better than the food in prison. If not for Usagi, Hilbert would be starving and homeless by now.

* * *

 

Outside...

Hilbert had asked a random person where a mobile phone place was, and the person pointed west. He also said that it'd take Hilbert fifteen minutes to get there on foot. Hilbert's choice was to walk instead of possibly dealing with the law for now.

* * *

 

TurboMobile (parody of BoostMobile)...

"Hmmm... Which one should I choose...?" Hilbert had a hard time choosing either the BG (parody of LG) or the Hamsong Universe 6 (parody of Samsung Galaxy 6). The Hamsong Universe 6 had a higher price, and it looked cool. But the BG looked cool as well, and it was a tad cheaper.

* * *

 

Outside...

Hilbert was reading the instructions for the Hamsong Universe 6, which had cost $407.53. That was a lot of money, but it was worth getting it. Hilbert was new to this new generation stuff, but it shouldn't take him long to get used to it.

"Is that you, Hilbert!?" a man in his early-thirties had recognized Hilbert.

Hilbert looked at the person, then he gasped, knowing who the person was. "Cheren (Pokemon), you girly boy! You've grown!" Hilbert had easily recognized Cheren because of Cheren's androgynous appearance.

"How was your nineteen-year vacation in prison?" Cheren asked.

"Eh, it was alright. The food tasted like ass, though," Hilbert replied.

"Do you have a place to live?" Cheren asked.

"I'm living with this hot middle-aged woman named Usagi, and I'm working for her. Her gang name is called "Sailor Moon"," Hilbert said.

"Weird name, but I'm happy for you," Cheren said.

"So, did another dude try to bang your back-pussy again?" Hilbert asked.

"Oh, cut that out!" Cheren didn't reply to that question. "You weren't just my babysitter, but an asshole. Every time you stayed over to keep an eye on me, I had to deal with your shit."

"Gee, I'm sorry for hurting your precious little feelings again. I'll buy you some candy to make you feel better," Hilbert said.

"And your sarcasm," Cheren added.

"Do you live here now?" Hilbert asked.

"No, I'm staying over at my friend's house. She's an rambunctious individual that loves to have fun, and she hates being bored," Cheren replied.

"Do you want us to walk or drive there?" Hilbert asked.

"Walk," Cheren replied, walking. Hilbert followed him.

"What have you been doing for nineteen years, Cheren?" Hilbert asked.

"I had stayed in college until the age of twenty-two, the most common age to leave a college. After that, I didn't waste my time finding a real job," Cheren replied.

"What the hell happened to your dream as a technician?" Hilbert asked. "When you were ten years old, you said you wanted to grow up to be a technician."

"The same friend had lured me into the criminal world, and it was enjoyable. She's as smart as I am," Cheren replied.

"Two nerds as criminals, eh? Interesting," Hilbert said. "Do you drink and smoke?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't do drugs, and I'm still a vegetarian," Cheren replied.

"Meat ain't that bad as long as it's good. But if you still want to be a meatless pussy, then whatever," Hilbert said. "Were there any good shows aired on television?"

"South Park, Friends, a lot of them. I used to like a show called Drawn Together until one of the characters made that racist announcement early this year. It's dead to me," Cheren replied.

"Sucks that someone would hate their own race like that... That's distasteful..." Hilbert said.

"That's one of the few honest things I've heard from you. But you're still an ass," Cheren said.

"I knew you'd say that," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

The destination...

Knocking on the door, Cheren said, "It's me!", then he stopped knocking five seconds later.

Cheren's friend opened her door. "Welcome back, Cheren!" she said, then she looked at Hilbert. "Who's the neckbeard? Some homeless bum?" Burnet (Pokemon) was her name.

"Hilbert, babe, and I'm not homeless," Hilbert replied for Cheren.

"I ain't straight, dude," Burnet said.

"I didn't know your friend was a carpet-muncher, Cheren," Hilbert said. "So, what's in here, Burnet? I just wanna hang around for a bit."

"Video games and a mini exercising Gym. I've got so grub if you're hungry," Burnet replied.

"I've already ate, but I'll stick to video games for a while," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

A few hours later...

"This game is so sweet," Hilbert was playing Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, a Playstation one game, on the PS3. Hilbert was already on the fifth world.

"It's hard to 100% this game, but I'm surprised to see you making it so far without missing a gobbo and a secret puzzle," Burnet said.

"Hilbert's great at games. He had 100%'d his old games under an hour or two before," Cheren reminded.

"Too bad he had wasted all those years in prison. Otherwise, he'd be the greatest gamer today," Burnet said.

"You can download games from your mobile phone, Hilbert, but you'll have to pay for some of them," Cheren said.

After pausing the game, Hilbert said, "Killer. I'm done here. It was nice meeting you, butch. I'll come back here when I'm not busy.", then he left Burnet's place.

"So, what do you think of Hilbert, Burnet?" Cheren asked.

"Ah, he's alright," Burnet replied.

Back outside, Hilbert stole a van from some woman who just got it, but a wanted level didn't appear on top of him. That was good. He thought about getting some new clothes, but where? Walmart! During his days in Nuvema City, Hilbert had always enjoyed going to its Walmart. What kind of clothes would he buy at Castelia's Walmart?

* * *

 

Walmart...

"Back in my day, the prices weren't that high," Hilbert had a $69.99 pair of blue pants with white stripes, a $119.99 pair of blue sneakers, a $29.99 pair of black armbands, and a $59.99 black shirt with the words "Sarcastic Power" on it. He had been shopping here for twenty minutes, which wasn't long. However, all the lines were long as hell.

~ Mission Three: Rival gang ~ (Boss: Usagi)

Entering Usagi's house, Hilbert said, "Back." 

"What's in the bag, Hilbert?" Usagi asked.

"New stuff. I'm going to the bathroom and change," Hilbert replied, then he headed to the bathroom.

"He has a nice ass," Usagi said; she and her wives were looking at Hilbert's ass. Usagi was already in love with Hilbert after the two had met for the first time, hence Hilbert being here.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...

"I'm out!" Hilbert said before noticing a new woman. "Who's the gal?"

"(Lady) Kayura (Ronin Warriors), Hilbert! She just informed us about our rivals' men waiting for a drug deal to start!" Usagi replied.

"I always inform my boss about the Ronin gang and their whereabouts, Hilbert," Kayura loved dancing and disliked slugs. She was in her late-30s, but she looked young.

"Keep this," Ami said, giving Hilbert a Handgun. 

"Cool, my first weapon!" Hilbert said.

"You and Kayura eliminate the Ronin gang! But if the other gang starts attacking you two, either kill them, too, or run!" Usagi said.

"Let's get going, Hilbert," Kayura said, leaving with Hilbert.

"It's time to cook some dinner!" Usagi sang.

"No way! You'll ruin dinner like you always do!" Rei shouted.

"LET ME COOK DINNER OR I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH ALL OF YOU FOR A WEEK!" Usagi threatened.

Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Let the crybaby cook..." Ami said.

"Yay, Ami!" Usagi got happy.

* * *

 

In Kayura's car...

"You look way too young to be in a gang full of adults," Hilbert said. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-eight," Kayura replied.

"You're a year older than me," Hilbert said.

"Oh, really? You look like a person in their mid-40s, but I'm older than you. How strange," Kayura said.

"So, what's this Ronin gang about?" Hilbert said.

"They're a Kanto samurai gang that wears armor, carries different weapons, and messes with drugs. I was once a member of their pitiful gang at the age of nineteen," Kayura said.

"What went wrong between you and the Ronin gang?" Hilbert asked.

"Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors), Sage Date (Ronin Warriors), Cye Mori (Ronin Warriors), and Rowen Hashiba (Ronin Warriors) had informed Ryo Sanada (Ronin Warriors), the leader, about me killing other members, but it wasn't true. I was obviously framed by those cocksuckers," Kayura replied. Ryo was impulsive and brash, Kento was strong and short tempered, Sage was aloof, Cye was just calm, and Rowen was the smartest of the group.

"And how did they frame you?" Hilbert asked.

"They had placed the dead members in my room, and Ryo fell for it! I was almost killed by them and their members!" Kayura replied.

"Were Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen jealous of you?" Hilbert asked.

"They couldn't stand seeing Ryo praising me for being a devoted worker to the Ronin gang! The clowns..." Kayura replied.

"You working for Usagi had something to do with Ronin and Sailor Moon being rivals?" Hilbert asked.

"They knew each other a long time ago. Usagi's late husband was involved in the rivalry, too. December of last year, I had moved up here, and after I had witnessed Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei fighting against Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen, I immediately joined team Sailor Moon," Kayura replied.

"How did the fight go?" Hilbert asked.

"It was ugly, but we had survived their deadly assault," Kayura replied. Then, the duo arrived at their destination, the emptied fairground. "That's them! I'll slice them while you shoot, okay?"

"Okay!" Hilbert agreed.

Leaving her car, Kayura began the assault, slicing her targets' midsections and throats like a professional. The unknown gang ran, and most members of team Ronin ran as well. But Hilbert began to collect some kills to his criminal resume, and it wasn't hard for him to aim at the critical parts of the body.

After the killing, Kayura said, "Oh, that was so brilliant!"

"It was! Money, here I come!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Hey, who's cooking!?" Kayura said; she and Hilbert were smelling smoke.

"Usagi, the untalented cook," Makoto replied.

"Did I just hear Kayura's voice!?" Usagi said, then she headed to the living room.

"The Ronin scums are all dead," Kayura said, holding three bloody bags of cocaine as proof. "Hilbert had scored some kills, by the way."

"You guys are great!" Usagi said, giving the duo $1,000, the same amount Usagi gave Hilbert before.

"The food, you idiot!" Minako reminded Usagi.

"Uh-oh! Here I come, food!" Usagi said, going back to the kitchen.

"If I were you two, I'd order food from any restaurant instead of eating Usagi's crappy food," Ami said, and the employees agreed with her.

Total Kills: 9

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun

Total Money: $1285.79

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At night, Hilbert was sleeping in his own room. His bed was comfortable, and his room was almost as big as Usagi and her wives' room. Hilbert's stomach was full, again. Before bedtime, he had eaten a bucket of KFC Minako had bought for him instead of eating Usagi's burnt food, and he had watched a horror movie with Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei in the living room. During the horror movie part, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako had sat next to Hilbert on and outside the living room couch, and Usagi had stood behind Hilbert while having her arms on him. Hilbert was a super lucky man for living with five hot women, probably the luckiest man in the world.

Speaking of lucky, Rei entered Hilbert's room, then she got on top of him. That woke him up, but he smiled at her, and she smiled at him. She immediately frenched him, and Hilbert frenched back. This was part of Rei's passionate personality, and it was hot as hell. Hilbert had sex before, and that was a long time ago. But under this roof, Hilbert could have sex with the girls anytime.

Usagi opened Hilbert's door, startling him and Rei. "Stop making love to my man!" Usagi cried.

"He's my man, too! Go back to sleep and let us kiss in peace!" Rei looked like she was ready to kick Usagi's ass.

"Whoever wins rock, paper, and scissors shall make love to Hilbert for the rest of the night!" Usagi suggested.

"You're gonna lose, crybaby!" Rei said, going face to face with Usagi. Then, the two played rock, paper, and scissors. Usagi's paper covered Rei's rock, winning. 

"You lose! Hilbert's mine!" Usagi said.

"Whatever, hoe! You won't have him next time!" Rei said. Then, she left Hilbert's room. Usagi blew a raspberry at her. Usagi and Rei were acting way too immature, almost as if they were a bunch of thirteen year old girls fighting over a boy at school. The other girls had a lot of immature moments as well, but Ami had less, making her the most mature person of the five.

"Did you miss me, sexy?" Usagi asked, joining Hilbert on the bed.

"Yes," Hilbert replied, then he and Usagi kissed each other.

~ Mission Four: Killing more Ronins ~ (Boss: Usagi)

Kitchen/May 6; 8:36 a.m....

"Eat up again, hun!" Makoto said, giving Hilbert a plate of six giant pancakes. That was Hilbert's third plate. Hilbert had five eggs, ten bacons, and seven sausages on his first plate, and oatmeal and rice on his second one.

Hilbert began eating the pancakes, and Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto just smiled at him. They hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Usagi was still sleeping, and that was a good thing. But if she had woken up earlier, Hilbert's breakfast would be a disaster.

Five minutes later, Hilbert finished his last pancake, the biggest pancake, then Rei touched his lips with hers. The other girls couldn't just stand there! They had to do something to make this scene more entertaining! Them rubbing all over Hilbert body wasn't as great as the kissing, but it was still good.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi's loudness scared Rei, Makoto, Hilbert, Minako, and Ami. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO COOK BREAKFAST FOR HILBERT!" the girls had never missed breakfast every morning, even if they had to do an essential mission.

"You snooze, you lose, biatch," Makoto said.

"Makoto's breakfast was great, Usagi!" Hilbert said.

"MAKOTO SUCKS AT COOKING! I'M THE BETTER COOK!" Usagi denied.

"No offense, but you're not great at cooking," Hilbert didn't really want to hurt Usagi's feelings, but he had to say it to make Usagi learn from her mistakes, even though his other girlfriends had tried that.

"I'LL BECOME THE GREATEST COOK IN THE WORLD, HONEY BUN! YOU'LL SEE!" Usagi shouted.

"I've got some breaking news!" Kayura said, entering the kitchen. "A lot of Ryo's men are going to use jet skis to ship drugs to Europe in twenty-minutes!" Kayura had heard the same men discussing about their mission many minutes ago.

"To Europe!? The hell they won't! Hilbert, team up with Kayura again, and I'll award you for the third straight time!" Usagi said.

"I won't say no to that! Kayura, let's go!" Hilbert said, then he and Kayura left the house as the perverted and horny Sailor Moon characters looked at Hilbert's ass.

* * *

 

In Kayura's car...

"I like your car, Kayura," Hilbert reminded.

"Thanks," Kayura said.

"I forgot to tell you this, but why did you join the Ronin gang in the first place?" Hilbert asked.

"They had saved me from a ruthless drug lord named Talpa (Ronin Warriors; human form). Talpa had killed my parents, and I was forced to work with him until I was rescued. While I was working for that pathetic excuse of a gang that deserved to perish forever, I had trained for days, wanting to become the most powerful drug dealer in the world and to avoid having a hard confrontation against pigs and liars," Kayura replied.

"Did your parents have some connection with this Talpa fellow?" Hilbert asked.

"In 1969, four years before my arrival on earth, my parents were a runaway couple at the age of seventeen, and they began working for him. They had left his gang when I was fifteen, and he didn't like it..." Kayura replied.

"Why did they leave his gang?" Hilbert asked.

"They were rich enough to take care of me and themselves without having a real job," Kayura replied.

"And how was it under Talpa's control?" Hilbert asked.

"It was disgusting... I was an inexperienced drug dealer, almost getting arrested, captured, and killed non-stop... That son of a bitch didn't let me train..." Kayura replied, shedding tears from her eyes.

"There there," Hilbert was wiping the tears off Kayura's beautiful face. "You're still alive, which really matters."

"Thank you," Kayura smiled. "You're a good person to talk to."

"I am," Hilbert could be mean and sarcastic sometimes, but that didn't stop him from being nice to people like Kayura.

"They're leaving!" Kayura said, making it to the docks with Hilbert. Then, she and Hilbert headed to the only jet ski below the docks. After Kayura and Hilbert got on the jet ski, she commanded, "I'll drive, and you'll gun down those idiotic slugs!" 

"Okay, boss!" Hilbert said, then Kayura drove the jet ski.

Near the targets, Hilbert shot them one at a time, and every target fell into the water. All them couldn't swim, and the chances of them surviving were slim to one. Hilbert's Handgun had an below-average ammo capacity, and it had low firepower, making it useless. If he wanted to work for Usagi for a long time, he needed more useful weapons with high ammo.

"Way to get rid of those pesky slugs!" Kayura said, stopping the jet ski.

"Do you hate real-life slugs?" Hilbert asked.

"You're damn right I do! I had encountered flaming slugs (Slugma and Magcargo) in Jotho once, and they scared the crap out of me!" Kayura replied.

"I don't mind slugs, but I hate bees," Hilbert said.

"What did a bee ever do to you?" Kayura asked.

"When I was six years old, two bees had stung me, and I had to miss a neighborhood birthday party," Hilbert asked.

"That sucks," Kayura said.

"Yeah, but at least they've saved a piece of birthday cake for me. It was delicious," Hilbert said.

"Like your boss' pussy?" Kayura asked.

"Hell yeah! I haven't eaten pussy in a long time! It's so good to do it again!" Hilbert replied.

"That Usagi is so childish... Her wives, too. The saddest part about them is that they're in their 40s. I've met plenty sixteen and seventeen year olds, and they're more mature than them," Kayura said.

"They're childish, true, but they're so prepossessing," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"They've drowned to their graves thanks to Hilbert, miss Usagi," Kayura confirmed.

"Yippee! My Hilbert!" Usagi said.

"Don't you mean "our" Hilbert!?" Minako and the other wives were mad at Usagi for saying "my" instead of "our".

"I mean, our Hilbert!" Usagi corrected her mistake, awarding Kayura and Hilbert.

~ Mission Five: Face to face with the common Ronins ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 7; 12:33 p.m....

This was Hilbert's third day here, and he was having a lot of fun with his girlfriends! Not just sex, but almost everything under the sun, even a date to the movies! The girls had brief fights over Hilbert as well.

"I've located Sage, Kento, Ryo, Rowen, and Cye!" Kayura interrupted their game of Twister.

"Where, Kayura?" Usagi asked.

"Home depot, a minute from here!" Kayura replied.

"It's time to get into action! You're mine, Ronin bozos!" Hilbert said, then he equipped his Handgun.

"They're tough, Hilbert, so be careful!" Minako reminded.

"They won't kill us, Minako. By the way, I'm almost out of ammo. I need some," Hilbert said.

Ami refilled Hilbert's Handgun ammo capacity, saying "All better!" 

* * *

 

Home Depot...

"There they are!" Kayura pointed at the five middle-aged men and two of their friends, Mia Koji (Ronin Warriors) and Yuli/Jun Yamano (Ronin Warriors). Mia was a courageous woman that'd assist the Ronin Warriors no matter what, and she was like an older sister to the men. Yuli was just an annoying fanboy that had no friends outside of Mia and the Ronin Warriors, but he had a thoughtful and serious side. The reason they were here was to buy paint to paint their entire hideout.

"There are seven of them..." Hilbert said.

"The other two are Mia and Yuli. We'll liquidate them, too," Kayura said.

"HEY, RONIN LOSERS!" Hilbert got attention from the Ronin gang, and other people around them. "Kiss my bullets!"

Hilbert fired his bullets towards the Ronin gang, but Yuli jumped infront of his idols, sacrificing himself for them. All civilians ran out of Home Depot, and Hilbert got a star. Yuli's move was unnecessary because the Ronin Warriors could easily block bullets, but Yuli didn't know that.

"If you two want a fight, we'll give it to ya!" Kento was angry!

"No! You guys just stay there and watch me kill them under five seconds!" Ryo said.

"Oh, five seconds. I think I just shit and piss on myself. We're so dead," Hilbert said sarcastically.

Kayura and Ryo charged at each other, then they began to fight. Ryo's prediction didn't turn out to be true; Kayura was ruthlessly attacking him with her hasty offense. Kayura didn't need any help; Ryo and his allies were stupefied.

"Go, baby, go!" Hilbert cheered for Kayura.

"Our battle was supposed to be over by now!" Ryo said.

"I've been training recently, you cocksure prick!" Kayura said, then she sliced his armor several times.

"My armor!" Ryo cried, losing most parts of his armor. Then, Kayura sliced off his right arm, staggering his friends so profoundly. "MY ARM!" Ryo screamed, running towards his allies.

"Hey, at least you have one hand to jerk off your meat, cripple!" Hilbert insulted Ryo.

"You guys make sure he doesn't bleed to death!" Mia said, triggering her SMG.

"But-"

"GO!" Mia cut Sage off; Kayura deflected her bullets.

The antagonists left Home Depot, and the police arrived to the scene. Kayura said, "You'll take care of Mia, and I'll exterminate the pigs!", then she headed outside. Hilbert and Mia occurred a gunfight against each other. Again, the Handgun's damage rate was piss poor, but Mia's health bar was short for a boss.

After Hilbert put seven bullets into Mia, Mia died, and Hilbert collected her SMG. The SMG was more useful than the Handgun. It had more ammo, its damage rate was ten times higher, and it could fire up to third rounds. However, its reloading time was slower than the Handgun.

"Those cops weren't a match for me," Kayura said, reuniting with Hilbert. Then, she noticed that Hilbert suffered little damage. She kissed him, regaining his health. "If you get hurt during another mission, call my name, and I'll make you feel better."

"Got it," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Ryo's arm got cut off, and Mia and Yuli had died," Kayura said.

"But the Ronins got away. At least we had fun," Hilbert said.

Minako giggled. "A one-armed Ryo! How delightful!" Minako said.

"Do we still get dough?" Hilbert asked.

"For killing Yuli and Mia, and slicing off Ryo's arm, yes!" Usagi said, then the duo got awarded. Kayura had $500, but Hilbert's award was bigger than the previous awards, and that award was $3,000

Total Kills: 26

Legit Kills: 2 (Yuli and Mia)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG

Total Money: $5,285.79

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon, I was in love with the Ronin Warriors show, and I had a major crush on Kayura. More antagonists will come shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

~ Mission Six: Hilbert's old foe ~ (Boss: Cheren)

May 8; 8:16 a.m....

"You awake, lesbo?" Hilbert was knocking on Burnet's door. Nine seconds later, Burnet opened her door.

"How hard are your friggin' hands, Hilbert!? Your knocking was louder than the music I was playing!" Burnet said. "What do you need?"

"Just here to see if girly man is still living with you," Hilbert replied.

"He should be here in a few minutes," Burnet said, then she suddenly smelled an odd scent from Hilbert's clothes. "Hilbert, did you had sex!?" Burnet asked. 

"I was done having sex with my Sailor Moon girls thirty-five minutes ago. It was fun!" Hilbert replied.

"You should've at least had the decency to take a shower before coming here!" Burnet said.

"Whiner," Hilbert said.

"I'm not whining, I'm just saying," Burnet said.

"Why are you here, Hilbert?" Cheren asked, going towards Hilbert and Burnet.

"You're going on a little trip with me," Hilbert replied.

"Where are we going...?" Cheren didn't feel like hanging around with Hilbert.

"Nuvema Town," Hilbert replied.

"Take a bath first," Cheren said, stepping back a little.

"I ain' takin' no bath! Let's get this over with!" Hilbert said.

Cheren sighed, then he asked, "Car or airplane?" 

"Airplane, and you'll do the paying!" Hilbert replied.

* * *

 

Nuvema Town...

Hilbert and Cheren had to jack a ride to get to this small place. Nuvema Town didn't have an airport, but Accumula Town, a place that was an hour away from Nuvema Town, had one.

"Same ole, same ole..." Hilbert didn't see any changes.

"Things hadn't changed while you were dropping soaps," Cheren said.

Hilbert chuckled. "Trying to be funny, eh? Nice try."

"Let's go to Bianca's (Pokemon; Unova) house and see if she's there," Cheren said.

"Who the heck is Bianca (Unova)?" Hilbert asked.

"A friend. She's pretty young, but smart. I'll tell you where to go," Cheren replied.

* * *

 

Near Bianca's house...

Bianca (Unova) slammed a door, shouting, "Fine, then! JERKS!", then she noticed that Cheren was here with a stranger she didn't know. "Who the hell is the rapist, Cheren?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"Hilbert, Bianca (Unova). He's not a rapist," Cheren replied.

"You look cute," Hilbert said.

"And you're ugly," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Did your parents refuse to accept your drug money again, Bianca (Unova)?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, but if they do the same shit again, I'm completely done with those fools (a scene in GTA 1)! I'm stinkin' rich, and yet they don't want my stinkin' money!? Who cares if I have drug money! Money is money! The fuck's wrong with some people these days, man!? They're idiots, that's why, and my parents fit in that category!" Bianca (Unova) said.

"Who do you work for?" Hilbert asked.

"Karen (Pokemon) and (DJ) Mary (Pokemon) from Jotho," Bianca (Unova) replied. "Yeah, I know it's far, but I have this!" Bianca (Unova) said, showing Hilbert a teleport device.

"What's that?" Hilbert asked.

"It's a device that teleports you to any place you've already visited. Use it excessively, and it'll overheat for a while," Bianca (Unova) replied.

"Do you need one, Hilbert?" Cheren asked.

"Castelia City is the only place I'll be staying for a long ass time, so no," Hilbert replied.

"Hilbert lives with five mature women, hence him saying no," Cheren reminded Bianca (Unova).

"That's too bad. I bet those women are ugly as shit," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Assumptions assumptions. Your assumptions are lame and 100% false, dumb blonde," Hilbert said.

"Up yours, prick!" Bianca said, giving Hilbert the finger.

"That's enough, guys," Cheren said.

"Did it happen again, Bianca (Unova)? Fennel (Pokemon) asked, appearing from another area.

"Yeah, Fennel..." Bianca (Unova) replied.

"Another cutie with glasses," Hilbert said.

"Cheren, who is your friend?" Fennel asked.

"Hilbert," Hilbert replied for Cheren, going inside the stolen car. "Come with us, Fennel and Bianca (Unova). After I'm done riding around here, take us back to Castelia City.

"We'll take Cheren there, but not you," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Just do his favor once, then move on..." Cheren said.

"Oh, crud, I've almost forgotten about my friend! I hope she still lives here," Hilbert said.

"You're right. She lives in the same house, too," Cheren said.

"You stink, dude! I'll spray ya if you don't mind!" Fennel said, then she used a Febreze spray can on Hilbert, making him smell good.

* * *

 

The destination...

"I'm back, baby!" Hilbert said, heading towards Hilda's mother (Pokemon), who was astonished to see him back in person. The two had hung around like best friends since they were kids.

"Hilbert!" Hilda's mother said, then she and Hilbert gave each other a big warming hug.

"Is Hilda (Pokemon) around?" Hilbert asked, releasing himself from Hilda's mother. Hilda was born two years before Hilbert's arrest.

"Yep, and she's all grown up!" Hilda's mother replied. "Hilda, he's finally here!" Hilda's mother shouted.

"We're coming, mother!" Hilda said, then she and her lover, (Professor) Aurea (Juniper) (Pokemon), came out.

"Whoa..." Hilbert said, dropping his jaw. Hilda and Aurea were beautiful women. They had on short shorts and tank tops, and their asses and breasts were big.

"Oh, boy..." Cheren said, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that, femboy," Hilbert said.

"So, you're Hilbert! It's so nice to meet you! My mother had told me all about you! Hilbert, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Aurea! She's the prettiest woman in the world!" Hilda said.

"Hi there, Hilbert," Aurea said an a seductive tone.

"Hey, baby," Hilbert was staring at Aurea's massive breasts.

"Oh, no, it's you!" Alder (Pokemon) wasn't happy to see Hilbert's face again. He was the same old boss that Hilbert had assaulted in 1993. Besides Hilbert, Cheren and Hilda's mother knew who Alder was.

"Miss me, dickhead!?" Hilbert said, equipping his Handgun.

"Hilbert, who's that creepy looking old man?" Hilda asked; Alder was moving away from Hilbert. 

"Alder, a former boss everybody at my old job didn't get along with. Had to steal his shit and kick his ass to teach him a lesson," Hilbert replied, going towards Alder. 

"DON'T SHOOT!" Alder cried.

"Ain't gonna shoot ya, old fart," Hilbert said, then he charged towards Alder like a football player and tackled him. Hilbert delivered vicious blows against his enemy's forehead, and Alder cried for help. Other witnesses were seeing the assault, but they were afraid to snitch on Hilbert.

"Damn, you're wild!" Bianca (Unova) said.

"But he's calm at the same time," Fennel said.

"He's so cute when he's mad," Aurea said.

"I agree," Hilda agreed.

After the deadly assault, Hilbert got off Alder, and Hilbert asked, "Why the hell do you still live here, you piece of trash?"

"I don't l-live here a-anymore... Weeks after you had a-assaulted me, I returned to my hometown... A-And-" Alder stopped right there. He was sweating like hell, and he was afraid that Hilbert would end his life here.

"Get up!" Hilbert yelled, and Alder got up. "And go!" Hilbert finished.

"You won't get away with this... Benga (Pokemon), my grandson, and his gang will find you, and they'll kill you..." Alder said.

"If you really want a war against me, then tell your grandson and his posse to fight me in Castelia City! I'll have backup, too! Now, leave!" Hilbert said, then Alder left with a nasty injury on his forehead.

"That was pretty friggin' sweet beating, Hilbert!" Bianca (Unova) complimented. She still hated Hilbert, but what she had saw from him was awesome. "Do you need me and Fennel to help you kill off the gang?"

"Nah, I've already got backup, but thanks for asking," Hilbert replied. "My time here is up. Gotta return to my girls."

"No wonder you were stinky," Fennel was right.

"Oh, yeah, let's give each other our numbers! I hope it ain't hard to memorize," Hilbert said.

"It's easy to memorize my phone number!" Hilda's mother said.

* * *

 

Castelia City...

"Can you help me in the future?" Hilbert was talking to Kayura on the phone while heading to Usagi's house.

"Sure," Kayura replied. "Why do you need help?"

"An enemy of mine has a grandson, and that grandson is the leader of a gang. They'll come after me in Castelia," Hilbert replied.

"Inform me when you see them, okay?" Kayura said.

"Okay," Hilbert said. "Have you spotted any Ronin goon yet?"

"Sadly, no..." Kayura replied.

~ Mission Seven: The unexpected ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 9; 12:56 p.m....

Usagi and the girls wanted some groceries, so they sent Hilbert out to the closest grocery store to get a lot. On his way there, Hilbert heard loud noises coming from an alley, and he followed those noises to see what the hell was going on. There, he saw Sage and three generic Ronin grunts trying to mug Ray-Ray (Drawn Together).

"Mane, quit playin', y'all! Ain't got nuttin' for y'all folks!" Ray Ray was trying to escape from the Ronin gang; Hilbert was texting Kayura an important message about Sage's location.

Sage pulled out Ray-Ray's wallet, saying Then, what's this!?", before taking $457 out of the wallet.

"Mane, that's my grandmama (not that self-hating piece of shit) money, mane! She gave that junt to me as a birthday present!" Ray-Ray yelled.

"Thank you, granny!" Sage said, putting the money in his pocket.

"Give the guy his money back!" Hilbert said, getting noticed.

"You again..." Sage didn't expect Hilbert to be here. "But where's your little girlfriend?"

"She'll be here in a second, and she's not my girlfriend!" Hilbert thought of Kayura as a cute woman, but he wasn't romantically attractive to her.

"Unfortunately for you, we won't allow you to wait for Kayura a little longer! You're dead!" Sage said, but Ray-Ray immediately got his grandmother's money back and ran out of the alley.

"I owe you, mane!" Ray-Ray thanked Hilbert for the distraction.

"No worries! We have plenty of money! As for you, we'll take yours after we kill you!" Sage said.

"That won't happen!" Kayura said, appearing

"Where were you!?" Sage asked in shock.

"Twenty-two blocks away from here!" Kayura replied. "And what's with the expression, you dirty slug!? Are you afraid of me!?"

"I'm not afraid of some woman! Stay away from us and get back to the kitchen!" Sage replied.

"Sexist much, pussy faggot?" Kayura smirked.

"Protect me, guys!" Sage cried, running away from Kayura and Hilbert.

"I'll get him!" Hilbert said, pursuing Sage.

The Ronin grunts tried to flee, but Kayura killed them in a gruesomely manner. Hilbert used his SMG against Sage, but he was gradually lowering Sage's samurai armor health. That did not look good at all. The Handgun was bad, but even the SMG couldn't help Hilbert fight against a common Ronin. He needed powerful weapons like Kayura's twin Sai or notable firearms like the M249.

"And just where do you think you're going!?" Kayura was chasing Sage; she was nearly as fast as a cheetah.

"Wait up!" Hilbert couldn't catch up with her.

"I'm no longer a Ronin! I wanna live!" Sage sobbed.

"Yeah, like I'd believe you!" Kayura wasn't buying it. The day when the Ronins had almost killed Kayura, Sage, thanks to his aloof personality, had used dirty words to insult her. Sage, and Ryo, was Kayura's most hated Ronin.

Finally getting close to Sage, Kayura made him fall, then she liquidated his samurai armor. Sage was crying like a little baby, but Kayura was enjoying it a lot. She really wanted the Ronins to pay for their life-threatening actions against her in Kanto.

"Man, you can run...! But I don't blame you!" Hilbert said.

"Execute Sage, Hilbert!" Kayura said.

"Then, watch this!" Hilbert said, stepping on the back of Sage's neck. Then, he shot Sage's head six times, killing him.

"So lovely," Kayura said; Hilbert got Sage's Nodachi, and he received a star.

"Friggin' cops are gonna come after me! Let's head to a pay 'n spray!" Hilbert said, then he and Kayura took a high-priced Toyota car from a skinny man before getting away with it.

"I'll tell Usagi about the good news!" Kayura said, dialing Usagi's number. Then, Usagi answered her call. "Sage is dead, miss Usagi, but Hilbert and I didn't see the others!"

"That wasn't part of Hilbert's grocery shopping duty. But way to go, you two! If you're still with Hilbert, help him grocery shop," Usagi said.

"I will," Kayura said.

"Made it!" Hilbert said, going inside a pay 'n spray. The color of the Toyota car changed from red to blue, then the star eradicated itself. "Let's get some food, shall we?" Hilbert said, and Kayura nodded.

Total Kills: 27

Legit Kills: 3 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi

Total Money: $5,285.79

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I forgot about Alder and Benga while making GTA 1 and 2 as well. More forgotten common trainers like them will become antagonists, too. 
> 
> By the way, this is the first story where an antagonist dies way too early in the story.
> 
> As for the Underage/Underage kissing part, it's exclusive to five GTA 2 antagonists, and my GTA 2/3 viewers pretty much know who they are. Three of their evil friends will become a part of it, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi's house...

"We're comin' through!" Hilbert said; he and Kayura headed to the kitchen with tons of grocery bags.

"What's the total price?" Ami asked; she was the one that opened the door for Kayura and Hilbert.

"$97.34," Kayura replied; she had paid for the groceries.

"Guess what you're going to do today, Hilbert? Cook! I'll teach you how to cook!" Makoto said.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Hilbert agreed. Makoto learning Hilbert how to cook was new.

"Humph! How boring!" Usagi was being jealous; she had her arms crossed.

"Says the person that can't cook!" Minako spoke the truth.

* * *

 

A few hours later...

"That's it, baby. You're doing great," Makoto had her arms around Hilbert's midsection while having the front of her body touching the back of his. Rei, Ami, and Minako were in the living room watching the world wide news, and it was about Red (Pokemon) and Merilyn (Pokemon) being Kalos' most wanted criminals. But Usagi was sitting on a kitchen chair, glaring at Makoto for having fun with their man.

"I can't believe I'm doing great!" When Hilbert was in his mid-teens, he had ruined food for Cheren. Not because of his natural habit of messing with Cheren, but because of his terrible cooking skills. He had went to cooking class at the age of eleven, but his old cooking teacher never really cared about the students and subject, and that teacher got fired at the end of the school year for giving the students false grades.

"He's not rich yet!?" Chibiusa had distracted Makoto, Usagi, and Hilbert.

"Even if he's already rich, he can live here as long as he wants!" Usagi said; Makoto and Hilbert continued their thing.

"Whatever. Look, the reason I'm here is to say that you suck," Chibiusa said.

"Get out of here and go back to your crappy business, you big stinkin' dodo-head!" Usagi said.

"I'm going home first, saggy tits!" Chibiusa said.

"Saggy or not, my tits are still bigger than yours, you flat-chested wench!" Usagi said.

"You take that back, vag breath!" Chibiusa insulted Usagi.

"Flat butt!" Usagi countered.

"CLUMSY GOOF!" Chibiusa countered back, walking out of the house.

"You and your daughter sure love to throw insults at each other, am I right?" Hilbert asked; Makoto was pretending to penetrate Hilbert's ass with an invisible strapon.

"She always get into fights with us. But at the end of the day, she loves us, and we love her," Usagi replied.

~ Mission Eight: Sword training ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 10; 7:57 a.m....

Hilbert's assignment for this morning was to help Kayura locate and kill Ronins, and they had agreed to walk instead of using Kayura's car. The mission had started at 7:24 a.m., and they had already checked areas Hilbert hadn't been in before. Ronins were commonly located at north and east Castelia, and those regions were bigger than south and west Castelia. But ever since Hilbert had begun working for Usagi, every identified Ronin had died in the east region, meaning that Kayura and Hilbert could possibly find a Ronin in that region.

"Well, would you look at that!" Hilbert said, seeing Satsuki (Kill La Kill) sitting on Ragyo's (Kill La Kill) lap and making out with the tall woman on the bench. Ryuko (Kill La Kill), Rei (Kill La Kill), and Nui (Kill La Kill), with two eyes, were sitting on it while watching the lesbian scene.

"Them again... They're a weird family..." Kayura didn't like the Kill La Kill characters.

"What's wrong with them?" Hilbert asked.

"That giant lady is a mother, and the one kissing her is one of her three daughters. The black one is her girlfriend," Kayura replied.

"INCEST!?" Hilbert yelled, then the Kill La Kill characters looked at him and Kayura.

"They're looking at us... I don't like that smile from the tall woman... And her voice sounds frightening..." Kayura said.

"Her smile looks creepy... Let's go elsewhere..." Hilbert said, then he and the Ronin Warriors character went elsewhere.

"I'd love to play a little game with the bearded man," Ragyo was speaking in a sinister tone.

* * *

 

8:53 a.m....

"We've been walking for almost an hour. We need a break," Kayura suggested.

"I'm all for a break. But I want you to help me learn how to use a sword in a fight," Hilbert said.

"I don't mind, but we need to stay at a low-crowded area," Kayura said.

* * *

 

12:29 p.m....

"You're getting the hang of it, Hilbert!" Kayura was super impressed with Hilbert's sword skills, the skills Kayura had taught him at the beginning of the training session. Hilbert had started off sluggish, but after the first hour, his movements had improved every ten minutes.

"I am!" Hilbert said, then he stopped training. "Let's call the training a day and do it again tomorrow."

"Deal," Kayura agreed.

"Ha! Some training you had!" a generic Ronin got attention; he had two more generic Ronins with him. They had saw Hilbert's training for thirty-one minutes.

"More of Ryo's boys! Hilbert, show them what I've taught you!" Kayura said.

"Him!? You're relying on an obviously greenhorn to kill us!? How sad!" the same Ronin said.

"Funny how you guys aren't running away from Kayura. Either one-arm and his boys didn't tell you grunts about how great Kayura is, or you grunts are just plain dummies," Hilbert said.

"Ryo said that luck was on Kayura's side, and he said that without it, Kayura could easily die!" the same Ronin said.

"He's lying! Some leaders will say dumb stuff to keep their good reputation alive, and Ryo's one of them! Oh, and Sage's dead. We'd killed him," Kayura said.

"No, Sage can't be dead! He probably went back to Kanto to visit his family for personal reasons!" the same Ronin said.

"Sage once told me that his entire family had disowned him for being a drug dealer. Try again," Kayura said.

"Or he-"

"Just stop. You're making a fool out of yourself," Kayura cut off the lame Ronin. "Now, Hilbert!"

"Who's first?" Hilbert asked.

"I'll go first, and I'll make you my bitch!" the same Ronin replied, but after Hilbert dashed towards him, Hilbert aggressively attacked him, and he couldn't defend himself. "Hey, slow down!" he said, but Hilbert didn't listen to him.

"Take this, dork!" Hilbert said, slicing off the Ronin's head.

"CHEATER!" another Ronin cried, then he and his friend went after Hilbert. But like their dead friend, they weren't that good. Hilbert obliterate them like they were completely nothing. A grunt's armor was exceedingly weak compared to their superiors' armor.

"Where the hell did one-arm get these goofs from? A strip club for gay men?" Hilbert joked.

Kayura laughed. "I love that joke, Hilbert.", then she asked, "Are you starving?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's eat Burger King," Hilbert replied.

~ Mission Nine: Benga ~ (Boss: Kayura)

1:16 p.m....

"Which restaurant is better? Mcdonalds or Burger King?" Hilbert asked, leaving Burger King with Kayura. Kayura hadn't eaten much there, but Hilbert did.

"That's a tough question, but I'll say both!" Kayura said.

"Yeah, both are good!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert stop! Girl stop, too!" someone said, as Hilbert, Kayura, and a few civilians got distracted.

"Who said that!?" Hilbert asked.

"BENGA! Benga shouted, appearing with his jungle-like gang. The same civilians ran, but Hilbert and Kayura just stood there. Benga's personality was anomalous. He didn't have shoes on his feet, he had bad breath, his teeth looked messed up, his hair was messy, his body odor was extremely unpleasant, his jungle costume looked like it was covered with feces, and his grammar skills were poor. But despite those weird flaws, he was rich, he was a really smart person, his surviving skills were exceptionally high, and he and his gang had cellphones to keep in touch with Alder and each other. The others were like him, but to a lesser extent. And unlike their weapons, Benga's weapons were bigger and stronger.

"That's Benga!?" Hilbert said, then he laughed out loud.

"LAUGHING NO!" Benga hollered, and Hilbert stopped laughed. "Us killing you, the ugly! Avenge grandfather Alder!"

"Great grammar there, buddy. We're so amazed to encounter someone with such grammar," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"End talk! Die you!" Benga said, then something beautiful just caught his attention, and that beautiful individual was Chibiusa. Chibiusa was going to her place. "Her pretty! I go! Army kill Hilbert!"

Benga followed Chibiusa, then his army used their firing and bullets against Hilbert and Kayura. But the duo avoided most of them, sprinting away from the savage army.

"Face pretty!" Benga said, looking at Chibiusa eye to eye. 

"Eww!" Chibiusa was disgusted to see an awful looking person like Benga. "Who the fuck are you!?" Chibiusa asked.

"Benga!" Benga replied. "You share name to me!"

"Chibiusa, you freak!" Chibiusa replied. "Go home, take a bath, and change your clothes!"

"Me don't like bath! Different clothes are no no! Me and gang live in New Jersey jungle!" Benga said.

"Look, creep, if you don't leave me alone in the next five seconds, I'll call the cops on your ass!" Chibiusa threatened.

"I rich! Me do anything for you!" Benga said.

"How can somebody like you be rich!? It doesn't make any sense!" Chibiusa said.

"Me no liar!" Benga said, showing Chibiusa loads of money. Chibiusa looked shocked. "$10,000!"

"R-R-Real m-m-money..." Chibiusa stuttered.

"Me tell truth like always!" Benga said.

"You're a nauseating person with bad hygiene. But you said that you'd do ANYTHING for me... Hmm... Ah, yes! Help me clean up my places, and buy me a lot of expensive stuff!" Chibiusa said.

"Me will do!" Benga gladly accepted. "You important! Hilbert not!"

Back to Hilbert and Kayura, they were hiding behind a big tree, and Benga's gang were waiting for them to appear. They had to think of a good plan to survive because this gang was stronger, smarter, and faster than the Ronin gang.

"I've got it!" Kayura finally thought of a plan. "I'll make them chase me while you shoot them!"

"I hope you don't die," Hilbert said.

"I'll be fine," Kayura said, then she left her hiding spot, letting the gang chase her.

Hilbert quickly opened fire, murdering some members. Surviving members noticed Hilbert shooting at them. It was too late for them to attack him; Kayura was slicing them one by one. The last living jungle-like member endured Kayura's slashes, but not Hilbert's gunfire.

"That was a nice plan, Kayura!" Hilbert said.

"I appreciate your compliment, Hilbert!" Kayura said.

* * *

 

Floccesy Town/9:22 p.m....

"Hilbert didn't die!?" Alder didn't expect to hear that from Benga. "What happened!?"

"Chibiusa sexy girl! I make her happy! I call gang, but no respond! They die by Hilbert and his lady friend! Chibiusa forever!" Benga replied while cleaning up Chibiusa's backyard. Chibiusa was just sitting on her backyard chair while drinking purple kool-aid.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll ask my other friends for help," Alder said.

Total Kills: 45

Legit Kills: 3 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi

Total Money: $5,285.79

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil tall bitch makes an appearance! Uh-oh...
> 
> And yeah, I had to give Benga that personality because no other antagonist in the series had a personality like that. Like 85% (or 90%) of the Pokemon characters in the games and anime, he acts generic. 
> 
> As for the protagonists, they have personalities as well. Ash has a personality in the anime, but it's one of the worst, and he's a very weak main character in general. That's why I've turned him into a badass character in the GTA series. Burnet and Hilbert have zero personality in the games they're in, especially Hilbert in Black and White. It's just Hilbert saying generic sentences at the Battle Subway. Cheren has somewhat of a personality in Black and White, but it's not really that impressive. Red has a silent personality in the games, yes, but in the GTA series, he has extra traits, traits that fit into the GTA world. The protagonist, a female, in GTA 5 will have a personality, too. 
> 
> More Pokemon Sun and Moon characters have been leaked! More good news! Sina and Dexio will appear in Sun and Moon, too, but I've already killed them off in GTA 2. I don't really like them.


	6. Chapter 6

After Alder's conversation with his grandson had ended, his boyfriend, Marshal (Pokemon), opened the door, and he gasped. Marshal was a muscular middle-aged man, and he enjoyed fighting and being loyal to Alder.

"Alder, who did this to you?" Marshal looked worried.

"It is none of your concern, Marshal," Alder didn't really want to say it like that, but he wanted to protect his lover from Hilbert.

"None of my concern? We're lovers, Alder, and we share our problems to each other," Marshal said.

"I know, but I think it's best for you to stay out my current problem," Alder said.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Marshal asked.

"Benga's gang was killed by the assailant and his lady friend," Alder replied.

"But I thought...."

"Benga's in love with a woman, hence his gang's death..." Alder cut Marshal off.

"I see..." Marshal always thought that Benga's gang would decimate anyone.

"Don't worry. The others will destroy Hilbert, and nothing will hold them back," Alder said.

~ Mission Ten: A short vacation in Hoenn ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 11; 8:02 p.m....

"You're getting better and better, Hilbert! I'm so proud of you!" Kayura was happy for Hilbert. Hilbert had trained between 6:08 a.m. and now, which was long. But Hilbert, Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Ami, and Makoto didn't mind the long training because the more training, the better for Hilbert to fight on his own against the top Ronins or other strong enemies.

"I've got a mission for you two!" Usagi sang, entering the backyard. Ami, Rei (SM), Makoto, and Minako were already there, and they were leaning on beach chairs in their bra and panties.

"What's the mission, love?" Hilbert asked, ending his training with Kayura.

"You guys are going on a trip to Mauville City! Meet an old guy named Wattson (Pokemon)!" Usagi replied.

"We've met before, Hilbert. You don't have to ask about his appearance. Let's leave now!" Kayura said.

"Hold up! I've forgot to give my precious Hilbert a kiss!" Usagi said, then she kissed Hilbert's cheek.

"My turn!" Rei (SM) said, shoving Usagi. Then, she groped Hilbert's ass. "Be safe, honey," Rei (SM) said before squeezing Hilbert's crotch with one hand and frenching him. That was nasty of her, but she loved her some Hilbert.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako couldn't wait any longer! They moved Rei (SM) away from Hilbert, and they began to fight over their bearded boyfriend. Usagi and Rei fought over Hilbert, too, but Kayura shook her head, and she thought, "What a bunch of spoiled children..."

* * *

 

Six hours later...

"Look at him... He's sleeping so comfortably outside..." Chibiusa thought to herself; Benga was sleeping on the grass. "I've never thought a gross human like him would treat me like a special queen... It's so unbelievable... But no matter how bad he smells and how bad he looks, I need him... I'm the happiest woman alive!" Chibiusa thought to herself again.

* * *

 

Mauville City/Seven hours later...

"Wahahahah! It's so nice to see you again, Kayura!" Wattson was cheerful and sometimes eccentric.

"What's the purpose of us being here, Wattson?" Kayura asked.

"The other day, I've heard Mauville Ronins talking about their success of making so much drug money and them shipping it to Castelia City! Two hours before you and Hilbert have arrived here, I've kept an eye on them! I was seen a couple of times, but they didn't suspect a thing! The last place they were seen was the mall, and that was twenty-minutes ago!" Wattson replied.

"Let's hope they're still there!" Kayura said, heading straight to the mall.

"How far is the mall?" Hilbert was faster than before, but he was still slower than Kayura.

"A few minutes away, thank god," Kayura replied.

* * *

 

The mall...

This mall was a common place for the grunt Ronins to relax and have fun. It was big, too, and it'd take a couple of minutes for the duo to find them. But a minute and three seconds later, the duo found them at the game section.

"GO!" Kayura shouted, then she and Hilbert began to kill some Ronins, slicing their throats and stabbing them.

Civilians and other witnesses outside the game section escaped, but the remaining Ronins didn't, and the duo outmatched the pathetic weaklings. Hilbert got two stars instead of one, but he and Kayura headed to the exit. After doing so, they stole a car from twins that just turned eighteen.

"A pay 'n spray is next to the mall, Hilbert! Leave here, turn right, and you'll see it!" Kayura reminded.

Hilbert drove his way out of the mall area. Then, he turned right. He looked to his right, seeing a pay 'n spray. He went in there, and the wanted levels disappeared. But because of his previous visit in one of Castelia's pay 'n sprays, he was forced to pay $300.

* * *

 

Outside's Mauville's airport...

"You look like a fine worker that can help us," Glacia (Pokemon) said. She, Drake (Pokemon), and Phoebe's (Pokemon) plan was to stand next to Mauville's airport and look out for people with serious faces like Hilbert.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Hilbert asked.

"Of course she's talking to you, silly!" Phoebe replied for Glacia.

"We will make you so rich, you don't have to help us again," Drake said.

"Ignore them, Hilbert. They look like suspicious people that can't be trusted," Kayura said.

"You're correct, Kayura," Hilbert said.

"We can't be trusted? We've helped people get off the streets and live in better homes! Have you seen the homeless percentage rate over the last few years? It's atrocious! That's why we've decided to make the world a better place!" Phoebe said.

"I call bullshit! I mean, look at you! You try to look innocent with two ugly pink flowers on your head and with skimpy clothes. But in reality, you're a liar! Look at your friggin' eyes for crying out loud! It's obvious that you'll trick anybody, even innocent homeless children! And look at your parents, aunt and uncle, grandmother and grandfather, or whoever the hell they are! They look like rapists for Christ's sake! Fuck you, biatch, and fuck your rapist-looking motherfucking friends! Peace!" Hilbert said, then he and Kayura went into the airport. Phoebe was going to shoot him, but Glacia touched her shoulder, and Glacia shook her head. Phoebe was super pissed, but Drake just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

 

Usagi's house; 10:01 p.m.; May 13...

"Tada!" Usagi gave Hilbert $20,000. "Sweet, ain't it?"

"It's a sweet award, babe," Hilbert said, then he yawned. "I'm tired. Need some shut-eye." 

"You'll sleep better if I sleep with you, Hilbert!" Makoto said.

"He loves me more, so back off!" Minako shouted.

"No, you back off! He said that my pussy is the greatest pussy to fuck, lick, finger, and sniff!" Usagi yelled, then she and her wives got into a heated argument about Hilbert for the millionth time.

"I'm out of here. Too much childish behavior..." Kayura said, leaving Usagi's place.

~ Mission Eleven: Racism, Fanboys and Fangirls of an actor, and a special Ronin ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 14; 2:33 p.m....

Today's mission was... Well, it was basically the same mission. Five minutes later, they'd heard racist remarks coming from the same people that everybody hated. The duo weren't surprised to see Foxxy, The King, and Clara going up against Rei (KLK), a black person. But Rei (KLK) wasn't alone. She had Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui with her, and it looked like Ragyo's daughters were ready to kill the racists. Despite being way shorter than the racists, Rei looked like she wanted to tear them apart.

"Gettin' angry, eh lil' nigger? Stop wasting your time living in the greatest Caucasian land on earth and go back to Africa!" Foxxy said.

"Your stupid nigger family are waiting for you to rot with them, nigger!" The King said.

"Which racist term is better use against the short darkie? Coon or nigger? I'd say nigger! It's so delightful!" Clara said.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU RACIST FUCKS!" Rei (KLK) screamed, then she threw her knife towards The King's left leg like a boomerang, and that shocked the racists. "FUCKING DIE, PIECES OF SHIT!" Rei (KLK) screamed again; she, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko were attacking the racists with physical contact.

"They got what they deserved," Kayura said, and Hilbert nodded.

The racist Drawn Together characters tried to flee from the Kill La Kill characters, but the Kill La Kill characters refused to let them flee. Suddenly, Ragyo appeared with Videl (Dragon Ball series), Mai (Dragon Ball series), and Pan (Dragon Ball series), her best friends. Kayura didn't know who the Dragon Ball characters were because she hadn't seen them before.

"Violence. Yes," Ragyo loved violence so much. "Why are you beautiful girls attacking them?" Ragyo asked. The racists began to pee on themselves. Why? Ragyo's appearance and voice. Ragyo was the scariest looking person they ever met in their miserable lives.

"They were spouting racist remarks against me!" Rei (KLK) replied.

"That makes sense, dear. Resume the assault. Make them pay for their crimes," Ragyo said.

Rei (KLK) got her knife back. She stabbed the racists, and Ryuko, Nui, and Satsuki beat them to a bloody pulp. Fifteen seconds later, racist cops, fans of the racist reality show, told the Kill La Kill characters to stop, but the girls went after them, and they killed the racists cops. The King, Clara, and Foxxy fled.

"Let them go. They've suffered enough," Ragyo said. "But in the future, someone else will hurt them (GTA 3 and GTA 1), and they'll go straight to hell (GTA 1)," Ragyo predicted, which had turned out to be true in later parts of the GTA: Pokemon timeline.

"The beatings against them better be graphic! Plus, their deaths!" Rei (KLK) said.

"Your prediction will be 100% correct, sweetie, and we all know why," Raygo said, then she and the evil girls noticed Kayura and Hilbert's presence.

"Go, go," Kayura said, walking elsewhere with Hilbert.

"Him again," Ragyo smiled evilly.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, the duo spotted Kento Rei Fang holding a scratched lottery ticket. Kento had won $5,000! But today was the wrong day for him to win something big.

"What ya got there, douche!? An invitation to a coward club!?" Kayura asked, startling Kento.

"It's a lottery ticket, bitch! The Ronin gang are richer than ever!" Kento replied.

"Why are you alone, Kento?" Hilbert asked.

"I want to be alone! Such a pointless question coming from a nobody!" Kento replied.

"So smart of you to take the time to respond to that question," Hilbert said sarcastically. "Let's go one on one. You'll lose."

"Me!? Lose! What a joke!" Kento said.

"Oh, Hilbert! Come out to plaaaay!" someone sang; he and many others were appearing.

"Who in the hell are you guys?" Hilbert asked.

"Fans of the famous Brycen (Pokemon), a professional movie actor!" the same guy replied, then he and his friends charged at the duo with their melee weapons.

"Brycen is probably friends with Alder!" Hilbert was right.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kento immediately joined the crazy fans.

"I'll test my new skills against Brycen's fans!" Hilbert said, focusing on Brycen's fans. However, most of them had little or no fighting experience.

Kento and Kayura fought against one another. Kento was unleashing powerful combinations of his three-section staff and naginata. But he was scared of Kayura at the same time. He'd rather fight Hilbert instead of Kayura. Speaking of Hilbert, he was doing totally fine, and he didn't suffer damage from any attack.

"I thought you were the strongest Ronin, Kento," Kayura said, blocking Kento's strong attacks.

"I-I am the strongest..." Kento wasn't doing his best today. Now, Kayura acted fast, preventing Kento from counterattacking. "Oh, man, I should've ran away!" Kento thought to himself.

"That was a quick gauntlet battle!" Hilbert had defeated the fandom army all by himself, which was really impressive. But more were still out there, and they'd try to attack Hilbert at any time. "Double-team time!" Hilbert said, joining Kayura.

"I'm boned..." Kento admitted defeat.

"We agree with you!" Kayura said, then she and her best male friend sliced him to pieces. "The strongest, my ass!"

"Is he really the strongest of the Ronin clan?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes, but not against a deadly combination like us. While we had partnered up together to complete a mission in Saffron City, he had struggled against three experienced fighters, and he almost died. I had to do all the killing, but he was a little pissed," Kayura replied.

"It's his fault for not being as great as you," Hilbert said.

Usagi's house...

"Two down, three to go!" Hilbert said.

"Who did you guys kill?" Makoto asked.

"Kento," Kayura and Hilbert replied in unison.

"That punk. He thinks he's the baddest mofo alive, but he's not! Hilbert is!" Rei (SM) said.

"$5,000. Hilbert!" Usagi said, receiving Hilbert the large amount of money. "I'll cook all of us a little lunch!" Usagi said, but everybody walked away from her. "Oh, come on! I won't burn it!"

Total Kills: 78

Legit Kills: 4 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage and Kento)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata

Total Money: $29,985.79

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Reis in one chapter! 
> 
> The rapists appear in mission ten! But that's their only appearance in GTA 4's story. 
> 
> Brycen and Marshal as antagonists! The reason why Brycen is an antagonist because of him being a movie actor, and some movie actors, good, average, or bad, has fanboys/fangirls. Marshal as an antagonist makes more sense because he's Alder's lover.
> 
> Another common antagonist will appear, and he has a gambling addiction. But him, Marshal, Alder, Brycen, Benga, and the non-Pokemon antagonists aren't final antagonists. 
> 
> In GTA 2 and GTA 3, Ragyo and Madame Boss said that the racists had insulted Rei with racist remarks. Well, there it is! But that's the last time you'll see racist remarks in GTA 4 and the series as a whole. Oh, and Rei, and Ragyo's daughters, really taught those racist pieces of shit a lesson. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

~ Mission Twelve: Not a friendly city ~ (Boss: Usagi)

May 15; 8:38 a.m....

Outside of Usagi's place, Hilbert and Makoto were making handicrafts, and surprisingly, Usagi, Rei (SM), Minko, and Ami were playing cards with Kayura. Hilbert was almost finished with his balloon animal, a dog, his seventh handicraft in two days. The other handicrafts he had made were two Pergamanos, two basket makers, one tatted lace, and knitting, but he had a lot of help to complete them.

"And done!" Hilbert was finished with his handicraft.

"Well done, Hilbert!" Makoto was happy at Hilbert for completing a handicraft on his own, but balloon animals were easy to make.

"Yo, mane, I've been looking for yo ass, mane!" Ray-Ray said, distracting the older adults.

"It's you again," Hilbert said.

"I said that I owe you, right? Last night, I saw three dudes wearing similar armor like the dude that tried to mug my ass. Folks said that they goin' to Opelucid City tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning to get some help," Ray-Ray informed.

"Ryo, Cye, and Rowen are getting some backup in that friendly city!? That will not happen! Kayura, you and Hilbert go there and see who the backup is! Then, kill them!" Usagi said.

"I'll go alone," Hilbert said.

"Alone? Are you sure?" Kayura wasn't really sure if Hilbert could take on the mission all by himself.

"I'll be okay, Kayura," Hilbert said, touching Kayura's shoulder.

"If you're in deep trouble, hide, then call me," Kayura said, touching Hilbert's left cheek.

"HE'S NOT YOUR MAN, KAYURA!" Usagi roared; she and her wives glared at Kayura.

"My mistake, miss Usagi," Kayura apologized, moving her hand away from Hilbert's cheek.

"We forgive you!" Usagi and her wives smiled.

* * *

 

Opelucid City; 12:02 p.m....

Hilbert had to fly here, but he didn't use any of his money. He had used a little of Kayura's money, who was nice enough to help a best friend. Usagi said that Opelucid City was friendly, but it really wasn't. Opelucid City was as dangerous as Castelia City, but the population had an estimated total of 196,272, way smaller than Castelia City's population. However, Hilbert shouldn't have trouble finding Rowen, Ryo, and Cye.

"Are you busy, mister?" a violet-haired woman asked Hilbert. Her name was Iris (Pokemon).

"Yeah, I'm busy. Gotta find some Ronins," Hilbert replied, walking with Iris.

"I'm Iris. When you're done, help me save my girlfriend, Ariana (Pokemon)," Iris said.

"Who kidnapped her?" Hilbert asked.

"Drayden (Pokemon), Opelucid City's corrupted mayor. He said if I don't join his gang in two days, Ariana will die, and he's dead serious. I don't want my love to get killed, but I don't want to submit myself to him either," Iris replied.

"Why would he want you to join his gang?" Hilbert said.

"We'd known each other since I was a little girl. We were like grandfather and granddaughter," Iris replied.

"How long has he been mayor?" Hilbert asked.

"Three years. He was doing fine as mayor between 2009 and 2011. But in mid-March of this year, this city has gone south thanks to Driftveil's crime lord, Clay (Pokemon), brainwashing him into an unscrupulous ass that cares about money, women, drugs, his friends, his gang, and unfair treatment to people he doesn't care about," Iris replied.

"Ah, I know why the Ronins are here! They must've heard about Drayden's behavior from someone! Now, it all makes sense!" Hilbert said.

"Why are you trying to find these "Ronins"?" Iris asked.

"The Ronins and my girlfriends are long-time rivals," Hilbert replied.

"Huh," Iris said.

"How long have you been knowing Ariana?" Hilbert asked.

"Two weeks. She's from Kanto, and she's on a five-month vacation," Iris replied.

"Who does she work for?" Hilbert asked.

"A gang organization called Team Rocket," Iris replied.

"I've found them!" Hilbert saw the Ronins talking to Grimsley (Pokemon), a person who was addicted to gambling. "Hey, who's that guy?"

"Grimsley, a gambling lover. He's Drayden's friend, too," Iris replied.

'They're getting in the car. Let's tail them," Hilbert said.

"Good idea," Iris agreed.

After taking a car, Hilbert began to tail the targeted car, calling Usagi. Then, he said, "The Ronins and a guy named Grimsley are being followed."

"We've never heard of this "Grimsley" character before," Usagi said. "Who is he?"

"Drayden's pal. Drayden's a dirty mayor, by the way," Hilbert replied.

"Dirty? Oh, I was wrong about Opelucid being friendly!" Usagi said.

"You'll believe me when I tell you this. The Ronins are going to ask Drayden, Drayden's friends, and Drayden's gang to team up against us," Hilbert said.

"Oh, I believe you, hun! Those Ronins are so desperate!" Usagi said.

"A woman is in a car with me. She wants me to save her girlfriend from Drayden," Hilbert reminded.

"Don't try to do funny things with her, Hilbert!" Usagi said.

"I won't," Hilbert promised.

* * *

 

Eight minutes later, Grimsley and the Ronins met Drayden, Alder, Marshal, Brycen, and Clay outside of Drayden's office. Hilbert was a little shocked to see Alder and the Ronins together. Marshal wasn't originally supposed to be here with Alder, but Marshal kept imploring Alder let him come here, and Alder had no choice but to bring Marshal with him.

"Alder..."

"Who's Alder?" Iris only knew who Clay, Brycen, and Grimsley were.

"The geezer with red and orange hair," Hilbert replied, then he called Usagi again. "They're with Drayden and four other people, Usagi. We don't know what they're saying, but it's obviously about us. We'll have to wait for them to leave so we can rescue Iris' girl in the office."

"After you guys rescue the girl, find them," Usagi said.

* * *

 

After the antagonists were done talking for ten minutes, Alder, Clay, Drayden, Marshal, Brycen, Ryo, Cye, and Rowen headed to their destination, but Grimsley was heading to another direction. Then, Hilbert busted the door open, scaring the office guards and half of Drayden's gang. Iris used her Handgun, but Hilbert used the Naginata to save ammo. Four stars appeared. That wasn't good. They needed to save Ariana fast or more trouble would come shortly.

"ARE YOU THERE, IRIS!?" Ariana shouted.

"I can hear Ariana!" Iris said, shooting a gang member four times. "I'M HERE WITH A PARTNER, ARIANA!" Iris shouted loud.

"I'M IN FLOOR TWO, ROOM FOUR!" Ariana shouted.

Hilbert and Iris fought their way to room four in floor two, but the people they had killed weren't good with weapons. Iris freed Ariana, then they kissed in a super sloppy way. It wasn't like Ariana had been gone for a month; she was only gone for sixteen hours.

"I've got four stars! We gotta get outta here!" Hilbert said.

Hilbert collected free Body Armor from the right corner of the room, then he and the girls battled against the SWAT members, people with better experience with guns. But Hilbert had stabbed and sliced almost every one of them instead of letting them shoot him.

Outside, Hilbert, Iris, and Ariana escaped with a car, and Ariana said, "Iris, I cannot thank you and your friend enough for rescuing me! I was feeling uncomfortable in there!"

"If it wasn't for that's guy's girlfriends being rivals with Ronins, Drayden's new buds, you wouldn't be here with us! You know I'm not that great of a fighter! But I'm glad you're okay, sweetheart! " Iris said.

"SWAT vans are chasing us!" Hilbert said, seeing SWAT vans from his rear mirror.

"It's a good thing that Drayden didn't strip me!" Ariana said, trying to stall the SWAT vans with Iris.

"If I change my car's color for $300, we'll automatically be home free," Hilbert said.

'Why didn't you say so!? Look to your left!" Iris said, then Hilbert looked to his left. Iris knew much about Opelucid City.

"Found one!" Hilbert said, then Hilbert went into a pay 'n spray. The SWAT team ignored him.

"That's unrealistic, but I'll take it!" Ariana said, and Hilbert drove away from the pay 'n spray.

"Do you have food at your place, Iris? I haven't eaten anything in several hours." Hilbert was hungry.

"I do have food! Eat as much as you want!" Iris said.

~ Mission Thirteen: Saving a pretty girl ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

Iris' house...

Hilbert was eating Iris' ramen noodles, salad, waffles, three bowls of cocoa puffs, and baked chicken so fast, Iris and Ariana couldn't think of anything to say to Hilbert. Hilbert was a calm guy, true, but not when he's eating like this. That prison food he had eaten for nineteen years must've traumatized him that bad, huh?

* * *

 

After eating...

"Let's get to work!" Hilbert left Iris' house, but Iris and Ariana were still speechless.

* * *

 

In the car...

"Aside from his office, where does Drayden usually go?" Hilbert asked.

"Dragon's foot, a casino, Purple Palace, a museum, and the police station," Iris replied.

"The police station? That's not a great place to kill him and company," Hilbert said.

"He goes there less often than the other two places I've mentioned. Let's try Dragon's foot first," Iris said.

* * *

 

Dragon's foot...

In spite of looking old, Ariana was asked to show her I.D. Hilbert wasn't asked for an I.D. because he looked way older than Ariana despite him being younger than her. As for Iris, she already had her I.D. out because she couldn't stand security guards asking her to show it.

Dragon's foot wasn't the biggest casino in the world, but it had a lot of people trying to get paid today. It was rumored that the slot machines here weren't programmed to be annoyingly difficult like every other generic slot machine around the world, and the reason that rumor had existed was because of Grimsley's persona.

Speaking of Grimsley, he was taunting Linda (Pokemon; Unova) while winning big, and Linda couldn't take it anymore, but Linda wasn't the only victim. Linda had heard the rumor a few days ago, but luck wasn't on her side. Linda was thirty-five years old, and she loved ice cream.

"Okay, you've gone too far!" Linda yelled so loud, people around her stopped playing. Ariana, Iris, and Hilbert heard her, too.

"Angry, much? You'll never be as good as me," Grimsley's addiction and luck had made him into a cocky prick.

"If you weren't so lucky, you wouldn't waste your time acting like a total jackass!" Linda screamed, then she slapped Grimsley.

"Big mistake," Grimsley said, retaliating with his own slap, a harder slap.

"You-"

"Nope," Grimsley cut Linda off, grabbing Linda's arm. "Slapping the king of gambling is prohibited. Therefore, I shall kill you."

"Not if you get through me first," Hilbert said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hilbert, the troublemaker," Grimsley said, pressing the collect button from the machine he was playing. "Tch, what should I do? I know," Grimsley said before whistling loud and getting his ticket. "Kill Hilbert!" Grimsley commanded, fleeing with the ticket.

"Get behind us!" Hilbert said, opening fire at incoming gang members.

"Thanks so much!" Linda said; lots of civilians headed for the exit.

"You've got three stars, Hilbert!" Iris reminded.

"I've got three for killing non-authorities!? That doesn't make sense! Oh, wait! They're working for the mayor! It does!" Hilbert said.

"We've got to go!" Ariana said, rushing towards the exit with Linda and Iris. 

"I'm coming!" Hilbert said, joining the girls.

Back in the car, Hilbert headed to the same pay 'n spray, and Linda said, "Again, thanks. That Grimsley dude was a hard ass to deal with."

"Don't stress yourself over him. He's one of the many targets on my hit list," Hilbert said.

"Drayden's on the hit list, too," Iris said.

"The mayor? But why?" Linda was confused.

"He sold himself to Clay, the devil," Iris replied.

"And he has partnered up with my enemy, my girlfriends' enemies, Grimsley, and a few others," Hilbert replied, too.

"Anyone that's associated with Grimsley should die, no matter who it is," Linda said.

"Even little kids and your family?" Ariana asked.

"I don't count kids. My family doesn't live outside of Drifveil City, and they hate gambling," Linda replied, then Hilbert got his car re-colored.

"Do you want me drop you home?" Hilbert asked.

"I live in a hotel room, but I'm done with this city. I'm moving to Castelia City," Linda replied.

"You can live with my friend, Kayura, until I get enough money to buy you, and myself, a house," Hilbert said.

"How kind of you!" Linda said.

"I've got an idea. Let's burn down Drayden's office!" Ariana suggested.

"Sounds good," Hilbert agreed.

"Opelucid's gun store doesn't sell Flamethrowers, but they have Molotov Cocktails! I gotta warn ya, one Molotov Cocktail costs $1,000," Iris said.

"I've got enough dough to buy at least twenty," Hilbert said.

"This is going to be fun!" Linda said.

Total Kills: 109

Legit Kills: 4 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage and Kento)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata

Total Money: $29,385.79

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, two more Pokemon antagonists, but that's all of 'em! There are a total of twelve male antagonists in GTA 4, but GTA 2 has sixteen female antagonists, which is still pretty damn high. 
> 
> More errors are fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Mission Fourteen: Burned ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

At the gun store...

"I'll get ten Molotov Cocktails, please," Hilbert was talking to the owner of the gun place.

"That'll be $10,000," the owner said.

"Here ya go!" Hilbert gave the owner $10,000, then he received ten Molotov Cocktails.

Hilbert also bought an AK-47 for $5,000, a stronger firearm, and more ammo for his other weapons. Ariana and Iris had Molotov Cocktails, too, but Linda bought a Handgun, the cheapest weapon in the store.

Then, they went towards the front of the office. A long "do not cross" tape was scattered around the office, but Hilbert, Iris, and Ariana threw their fire weapons at it anyway, burning some parts of the giant place.

"Two wanted levels! Firefighters and their firetrucks are probably on their way. If so, we'll have to stop them from extinguishing the fire!" Hilbert said.

Officers, firefighters, and 7% of Drayden's gang showed up fast, but the lesbian couple burned and killed them, and Hilbert continued to burn the office. Linda hadn't fired a single shot because she had never used a weapon in her life. But after fifteen seconds of not doing anything, Linda went towards the surviving firefighters, officers, and gang members, and she fired shots like crazy. All shots were fired against each victims' head, but Linda shouldn't use more than two bullets on each victim. She was new to killing, and she needed a lot to learn.

Ariana and Iris wasted their remaining Molotov Cocktail on the office, and it got destroyed for good.

"Buh-Bye, office!" Hilbert said.

"Iris, you bitch!" Drayden shouted; he had Alder, Clay, Marshal, Brycen, Ryo, Cye, and Rowen with him.

"Kayura's not with Hilbert! Let's kill him!" Rowen said. He and his Ronin comrades were fortunate to see Hilbert without Kayura because they knew that Kayura wanted to kill them so bad. But they didn't know that Kayura had trained Hilbert on how to use melee weapons like the Nodachi and Naginata.

"FUCK YOU, DRAYDEN!" Iris yelled; she, Ariana, Linda, and Hilbert were triggering their bullets towards the antagonists. The Pokemon antagonists ran, and the Ronin antagonists blocked the bullets. But several bullets had went past the Ronins.

"I've got hit!" Marshal cried, falling

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Alder said, picking Marshal up.

"Pathetic weaklin'," Clay thought to himself; he and the other Pokemon antagonists used their cars to go to the hospital. Clay didn't like weak people. Most of his men were tough and serious. But if he were to catch any of his men cry or act soft, he'd kill them. Not just that, but his accent and dialogues were different from many New York and New Jersey natives. Either he was born somewhere down south or he wanted to act that way.

"The FBI?!" Iris said; the FBI made their first appearance in this story.

"Two to five stars!? Jeez!" Hilbert said, then he and the girls fled with the same vehicle.

"What a chicken!" Ryo had no right calling Hilbert a coward.

* * *

 

After making the FBI go away, Hilbert asked, "Where now, Iris?"

"The purple palace. We're gonna steal his favorite shit and sell them!" Iris replied, then she got a call from two of her friends. "Who's this?"

"This is Burgundy (Pokemon), Iris," Burgundy replied.

"Oh, hi, Burgundy!" Iris said. "Where are you and Georgia (Pokemon)?"

"We're standing on your front porch, Iris. We had knocked on your door a few times, but you didn't respond," Burgundy replied.

"Ariana, two friends, and I were busy, Burgundy," Iris said. "You girls wanna join?"

"Sure, just pick us up," Burgundy agreed.

~ Mission Fifteen: High price ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

"Get in, guys!" Iris said; she and the older people made it to her place. Then, Burgundy and Georgia got in. "Guys, this is Hilbert, the driver, and Linda, the other lady!"

"My name is Burgundy, and this Georgia, an idiot that keeps forgetting about paying our phone bills!" Burgundy said; Hilbert was driving. 

"I HAD PAID THIS WEEK'S PHONE BILL, WHORE!" Georgia hollered.

"BUT YOU HADN'T PAID THE PHONE BILL LAST MONTH, STUPID!" Burgundy yelled.

"I HAD TO GIVE MY AUNT SOME MONEY TO HELP HER REMOVE MY COUSIN'S CANCER, IDIOT!" Georgia yelled back.

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT ROBBING PEOPLE FOR MONEY, MORON!" Burgundy shouted.

"Jesus Christ, my ears! Scream like that again, and I'll go deaf!" Hilbert said. His Sailor Moon girlfriends had screamed over him, but Burgundy and Georgia's screaming were way higher and super annoying.

"Please forgive them, Hilbert. They argue all the time," Iris said.

"Oh, I forgive them, and I'll treat them like special people," Hilbert used sarcasm.

"CUT IT!" Georgia and Burgundy yelled at Hilbert for being sarcastic.

"I'm surprised you brain-dead idiots know what sarcasm means," Hilbert said. "Argue again, and I'll throw you girls out of the car," Hilbert wasn't kidding.

"We won't argue again!" Georgia and Burgundy promised.

"Good!" Linda was annoyed by the girls' arguing, too. But Iris and Ariana had gotten used to them arguing non-stop.

"Are we there yet, Iris?" Hilbert wanted to know if they were close to the museum or not.

"You're almost there, Hilbert. After you see a traffic light, turn left," Iris replied.

"Where the heck are we heading to, Iris?" Georgia asked.

"The purple palace, and we're going to purloin Drayden's favorite things! Then, we'll sell them to a famous art lover at Opelucid's underground! " Iris replied.

"What did Ocelupid's mayor ever do to you, Iris?" Burgundy asked.

"I'll explain later," Iris replied.

* * *

 

Purple Palace...

The Purple Palace was as big as Drayden's ruined office. Before 2009, the year when Drayden had taken step into the office as mayor, the Purple Palace had the same size as a generic museum. But in late 2010, Drayden had used Brycen's money to expand it. After it was completed in September of 2011, it was one of the most top five museums to visit.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Iris hollered; she and her allies pulled out their weapons.

"Snitch, and you'll die!" Ariana yelled, then everybody raised their arms.

"Hilbert, we will get Drayden's most-loved art on the third floor! Make sure nobody reaches their phones!" Iris said, then she and the girls headed to the third floor.

"You idiots hear her! Don't try to get yourselves killed!" Hilbert said.

Drayden had many favorite things on the third floor, and most of them looked expensive. But the inanimate objects were less than twenty pounds. Hilbert had looked at every civilian one at a time. One person was almost caught trying to reach to his left pocket, but Hilbert gave him a warning. What that guy had done was stupid, but he reminded himself not to make a risky move like that again.

Iris, Linda, Burgundy, and Georgia had two items, but Ariana had three. No one was above the main floor. If two or more people were to be on those floors, the mission would be longer because Drayden had a lot of things he loved.

After the female criminals got everything else on the third floor, Iris told Hilbert to leave with them, and he did. But another person called 911, and Hilbert got a single star. But the call was pointless because Hilbert went to a pay 'n spray under ten seconds.

"We're home free!" Ariana said.

"So, where's this "underground"?" Hilbert asked.

"Four miles away from my house. It's underneath an abandoned gray house," Iris replied, then Hilbert's BG rang.

Hilbert answered the call. "We're gonna sell some art, Usagi," Hilbert said.

"I'm not Usagi, darling!" Minako said.

"Minako, baby!" Hilbert said.

"Did a special target die?" Minako asked.

"I think we had shot one of them. He could be dead or alive. And no, it's not a Ronin. They were blocking our bullets," Hilbert replied.

"For a second, I thought you guys had shot Ryo, Rowen, or Cye! Aww, man!" The Ronins had once told the Sailor Moon girls that bullets (weak to average power) could do little to their samurai armor, but Minako had forgotten about that.

"We'll kill them," Hilbert said.

"You guys better, and don't waste your sperm on those girls!  Put it in my mouth!" Minako said.

* * *

 

Opelucid's underground...

"Art for me, Iris!?" Kylan (Pokemon), a super rich art lover, had a variety of art in his massive underground.

"It's all yours!" Iris said, then Kylan went through the new art, thinking about how much money he'd give them.

"Hmmm... Aha! $600,000!" Kylan said, then he awarded Iris the money.

"We'll get $100,000 each!" Iris said, giving each ally $100,000.

"This is better than playing at the casino!" Linda said. "Who's up for some ice cream?" Linda asked, then everybody, except for Kylan, agreed to eat some ice cream.

"I have a lot of ice cream at my place!" Iris said.

* * *

 

Purple Palace/Ten minutes later...

"T-T-There all gone..." Drayden was upset that his precious art wasn't on the third floor. Several minutes ago, the police had called him, and they told him about the bad news. "I'll get you for this, Iris..." The civilians in Purple Palace had told the police about the suspects' looks, too, including Iris.

Total Kills: 109

Legit Kills: 4 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage and Kento)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47

Total Money: $113,185.79

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

~ Mission Sixteen: The remains of Drayden's gang ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

"I was like "Best food I've ever tasted, prison! Give me some more and my diarrhea will cause a massive outbreak on a prison toilet! The toilet will love having shit cramming down its throat! If the toilets get all ruined, we'll have to enjoy shitting on each other's mouths", and other prisoners laughed," Hilbert and the girls had been laughing and joking while eating peach ice cream for twenty minutes. Most of Hilbert's humor had something to do with disgusting elements such as the one he just said, but the girls kept eating their ice cream.

"That was hilarious!" Linda and company laughed out loud. Hilbert had done all the joking, and most of his jokes were enjoyable.

"Hilbert...! I... I can't stop laughing...! Oh, god...! I've... I've... Phew..." Iris had an uncontrollable laugh.

"Don't try to laugh too hard again, Iris," Georgia said. She and Burgundy had known Iris for a long time, and Iris' history of laughing at any joke was bad. If Iris hadn't laughed around anyone in the past, she wouldn't be here enjoying Hilbert's toilet humor jokes.

"COME OUT, HILBERT!" Ryo's screamed loud, startling the gang.

"It's one-arm!" Hilbert knew that voice.

"What's his name again?" Iris asked.

"Ryo," Hilbert replied, going outside. "I know you're not alone, dude!"

"And I know who's in that house, Hilbert. Why don't you try to be a good fellow and bring her out," Ryo said.

"She and my other allies are in there, yes, but guess what? I've been trained by Kayura!" Hilbert reminded.

"Y-You've been trained by her?" Ryo looked a little scared.

"She taught me everything on how to use non-firearms. It wasn't easy. But I didn't give up! If you don't mind, allow me to demonstrate my techniques against you," Hilbert said.

"Hey, wait a minute! You had ran away from me, Cye, and Rowen earlier today! Boy, was I an idiot to believe you! Even with one arm, I'll cream you! " Ryo said.

"I had to erase my wanted level to stop the cops from focusing on my ass," Hilbert explained. "Why don't you tell Rowen, Cye, or anyone else to fight me and see how good I am! Or we can fight right now!" Hilbert said.

"I'll let Drayden's goons fight you!" Ryo said.

"It's a deal!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert is so brave," Linda said; she, Iris, Ariana, Burgundy, and Georgia were looking from the left window of Iris' house.

After Drayden's men came to fight, Hilbert acted fast, using the Naginata to help him stay alive. Ryo couldn't believe what he had just saw. Rowen and Cye were seeing Hilbert's smooth movements, too, but they were hiding behind another house. The movements were similar to Kayura's, the same movements Kayura had done at Castelia's Home Depot.

"This cannot be...!" Rowen said, then he ran off.

"He's decimating them on his own! Thank goodness I've found the right guy!" Iris said.

After Hilbert killed the last four, he asked, "Who's next?"

"I-I'm next!" Cye didn't let Ryo reply, coming out of his hiding spot.

"Where have you been hiding, Cye? A fat ass' large anus? Show me what you've got!" Hilbert said.

"If my Yari impales you, don't whine!" Cye said.

Cye pulled many attempts into impaling Hilbert, but Hilbert blocked every move like a pro. Cye tried to act as calm as he could, but his failed attempted eventually caused him to get super frustrated.

"Enough playing around, old man!" Hilbert said. Then, he stabbed Cye's heart.

"M-My..." Cye was shocked that his life would end here; Ryo had ran away like a fake friend.

"No heart, no love," Hilbert joked, then Cye passed away. "Gotta wash my clothes..."

~ Mission Seventeen: Secret lair ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

"They're all gone!? Cye, too!? This is getting out of hand!" Drayden was talking to Ryo on the phone while snorting coke with three of his young women in a lair that Iris didn't know.

"Us Ronins looking for help here was a big mistake! You guys handle Hilbert yourselves while we go into hiding and train! The merger is over, and the money is still ours!" Ryo said. The Ronins had promised to give the Pokemon antagonists $2,000,000 after eliminating Hilbert, Rei (SM), Kayura, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. But thanks to Hilbert almost being like Kayura, Rowen and Ryo decided to keep a low profile and train. Realistically, that was a smart move because if the Ronins were still around the Pokemon antagonists while fighting Hilbert, they'd likely die. Furthermore, if Kayura had joined Hilbert, the mission would be over at this point.

"Ryo, you coward! Just wait until we get our hands on you witless Ronins!" Drayden was so angry that he and the other Pokemon antagonists had wasted their time with the Ronins.

"Forget about those Ronins, sugar daddy. Always believe in luck. If you do, this Hilbert fellow will die!" one of Drayden's generic prostitutes said. Like her, the others were pretty. However, Drayden didn't choose the women to be with him. Clay did, and most of these women were born outside of Opelucid City.

"I shall!" Drayden agreed with the prostitute, then he snorted more coke.

* * *

 

Iris' house...

"Cye's on a permanent vacation, Kayura," Hilbert was in the laundry room with a blue towel wrapped around his mid to lower section.

"How did you kill him, Hilbert?" Kayura sounded super excited.

"Just a stab towards the heart. He wasn't that great of an opponent. Had it not been for training, I would've used my Molotov Cocktails to burn him," Hilbert replied.

"Man, if only I was there... I'll tell our bosses about the awesome news!" Kayura said.

After Hilbert's clothes were dried, he put them back on. Then, he asked Iris, "Next place?"

"The police station, but I'm not sure if he's really there. We'll have to interrogate somebody to reveal his whereabouts to us!" Iris replied.

"Let's target an employee at Purple Palace," Ariana suggested.

* * *

 

Outside the Purple Palace...

Burgundy, Iris, Hilbert, Linda, Georgia, and Ariana were waiting for an employee to go on break. Three minutes later, an employee, a janitor, got out of the place. He was getting ready to go on a smoke break. But unfortunately for him, the gang seized him, and they took him to their car without getting caught.

"Don't hurt me, please!" the janitor begged.

"We won't hurt you as long you tell us about Drayden's location! Iris said.

"No! Anything but that!" the janitor refused to talk further.

"Do it, Hilbert!" Iris commanded, then Hilbert shot the janitor's right ankle.

"THAT HURT!" the janitor cried.

"Say it, you weasel!" Iris yelled.

"I won't allow myself to tell Iris and strangers about Drayden's location!" the janitor sobbed.

"More, Hilbert!" Iris demanded. Then the sarcastic protagonist shot the janitor's ear and cut his cheeks.

"Okay, okay! Drayden has an secret lair below Mclean's (an address name) Wendy's. I'm sorry, lord Drayden!" the janitor continued to cry.

"That's all we want to know, stupid!" Iris said, then Burgundy, Georgia, and Linda threw him out of the car.

* * *

 

At Wendy's...

"Show us Drayden's secret lair or we'll kill everybody here!" Iris threatened; she, Ariana, and her friends had their guns out.

"I'll show you all!" the manager said, rushing towards the criminals. He was the only one that knew about the hidden location.

"Then, do it!" Iris said.

The Wendy's manager guided them towards the back of Wendy's, then he unlocked a secret door. A wanted level made its return. Because of that, Hilbert knocked him out. Then, he searched for a police bribe. One was floating behind a dumpster. Hilbert got it, and he returned to the females.

"Let's do this," Hilbert said.

The lair was a scary place. It had dragon heads on most portions of the walls, and it had the dragons breathing fake fire out of their mouths. Not just that, but the place had paintings of large dragons, too! Drayden was a huge fan of dragons. He didn't have a lot in his office, though.

"It's Iris, sugar daddy!" another prostitute alerted; she was high on cocaine.

"We will kill her and the other intruders!" Drayden was high on cocaine, too.

"I'll let you girls handle this!" Hilbert said.

With that being said, Ariana and the female Unovians started to murder every armed prostitute. Linda was doing all the shooting while in close range, but she was lucky not to get shot. After they wiped out every prostitute, the girls shot Drayden, but after Iris fired her third shot at Drayden, she ordered the other girls to stop shooting, and they did.

"Where are the others!?" Iris asked.

"Those damn Ronins...! Their current decision is to hide and train...!" Drayden was bleeding to death.

"That means I'll have to train more!" Hilbert said.

"And the rest!?" Linda asked.

"They don't live here...! Find them yourselves...!" Drayden replied.

"Finish the bastard, Hilbert," Iris said, then Hilbert killed Drayden.

"Drayden and Cye are dead, but I still have more enemies to go! You gals don't have to help me find them," Hilbert said.

"I'll help you, Hilbert," Linda said.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure, Linda?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes, Hilbert," Linda replied.

"Then, I guess this is good-bye. Good luck find them," Iris said.

"Adios," Ariana said, leaving with Iris, Burgundy, and Georgia.

 

Meanwhile...

"Oh, your massaging is so terrific, Benga!" Chibiusa was laying on a massage table; she had her bra and panties on. She was enjoying Benga's massaging. But after this, she needed to take a good bath.

"I great massage person!" Benga had a giant boner. Chibiusa didn't see it. But if she did, she'd get excited over it.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Drayden had died, too. But Linda and I will try our best to find Rowen, Ryo, and the rest. Oh, and according to Drayden, the Ronins said that they were going to train more. If the Ronins are telling the truth, that means I'll have to train as well," Hilbert said.

"I'll be glad to help you train again, Hilbert," Kayura said.

"I hope you don't mind letting Linda stay with you until I buy her a house, Kayura. She wants to stay in this city forever," Hilbert said.

"Anything for a friend," Kayura said.

"Not everything!" Rei (SM) scowled at Kayura.

"I didn't mean that, Rei (SM)," Kayura knew what Rei (SM) was really saying.

"I'll start dinner in a minute," Hilbert said, getting $60,000 from Usagi.

"What are we eating today, stud?" Makoto asked. "If you haven't cook them before, you'll learn from me, the cooking master!"

"Spaghetti and squash," Hilbert replied.

"That's new!" Makoto said.

Total Kills: 131

Legit Kills: 6 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage, Kento, and Cye) (Drayden)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari

Total Money: $173,185.79


	10. Chapter 10

~ Mission Eighteen: New Jersey ~ (Boss: Cheren)

May 19; 2:33 p.m/Burnet's house....

"Take that, ya friggin' ant!" Hilbert said, completing Croc 2's hardest level, "Kaboom! It's Roger Red Ant!". For three days, Hilbert had hung around with his childish girlfriends, he and Kayura had done tons of hard training, and he 100%'d some games Burnet had owned, including Croc 1, the game he forgot to 100% many days ago. Now, Burnet, Kayura, Linda, and Cheren were watching Hilbert trying to 100% Croc 2.

"It's a good thing you've died once! It took me six friggin' attempts to beat that level in 1999!" Burnet said.

"A death or two ruins the speedrun a little," Hilbert said. "When are we going to Aspertia City, Cheren?"

"Some other time," Cheren replied.

"Some other time? I've heard the same reply four times in a two-day span," Hilbert said. "What's keeping me from visiting your current hometown with you?"

"You're better off going with seven of your girlfriends or your own," Cheren didn't reply to that question.

"Seven girlfriends? I have five," Hilbert said.

"Two of them are here with you, me, and Burnet," Cheren said.

"We're not his girlfriends!" Kayura and Linda shouted in unison, blushing. But the two had a huge crush on Hilbert, especially Kayura.

"Just go with him, Cheren! His small vacation in New Jersey won't be that bad!" Burnet said.

"Yeah, listen to butch," Hilbert said.

"Fine, I'll go with him..." Cheren didn't really want to do this.

"We'll go, too," Linda and Kayura said.

"When are you coming back here to 100% this classic game, Hilbert?" Burnet asked.

"Probably in two or three days," Hilbert replied.

* * *

 

Aspertia City/5:56 p.m....

Hilbert didn't just bring Cheren, Kayura, and Linda with him, but he had brung Rei (SM), Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi, too. The mature adults had to suffer hearing the Sailor Moon characters calling each other dirty names and talking about how mega sexy Hilbert was during the air ride. Linda and Cheren hadn't heard much, but Kayura had heard the same arguments for the hundredth time.

Aspertia was smaller than Opelucid, and it had fewer crimes. It was LGBT-related for a small city, but Castelia, Nimbasa, Opelucid, Nacrene, and other cities in the New York metropolitan area had the same thing.

"Do you know any fun places we can hang out?" Hilbert asked.

"This city isn't recommended for visitors looking for fun. We're going to my house," Cheren replied.

"So, what you're really saying is that we've come here for nothing!?" Minako asked angrily.

"Yes," Cheren replied.

"You knucklehead!" Minako yelled, slapping Cheren's cheek. 

"Don't slap our friend like that!" Rosa (Pokemon) said; she, Yancy (Pokemon), Nate (Pokemon) June (Pokemon; Nursery Aide), Curtis (Pokemon), and Hugh (Pokemon) were moving towards the other group.

"Why didn't you tell me you had other friends, Cheren?" Hilbert asked.

"It's not your business," Cheren replied.

"Tell Hilbert who they are or we'll treat you like a real girl!" Usagi threatened, pulling Cheren's right ear.

"Alright, alright," Cheren agreed, swatting Usagi's hand. Then, he told Hilbert who they were.

"June's a crossdressing dude!? Now, I see why you didn't want me here!" Hilbert said.

"I'm not in the mood to hear another androgynous joke. I'm going home," Cheren said, then he left the whole group.

"Does this city have fun places?" Hilbert asked Cheren's friends.

* * *

 

9:35 p.m....

"That movie was a blast!" Hilbert said; he and the seven girls were heading to the exit of "Blazing Cinema", a movie palace. The movie they had seen was "Smokin' Wheels", a action/adventure movie with tons of mixed reviews and a few negative reviews.

"It wasn't really that great. The action sequences were good and the special effects were solid, yes, but the plot was confusing, the protagonist and antagonist had bland personalities, and some dialogues were cringe-worthy," Kayura said.

"What movie did you watch, Kayura!? Everything in that movie was awesome!" Usagi said.

"Chill, it's just her opinion," Linda said.

"You don't tell me what to do, missy!" Usagi yelled.

"Check them out!" Hilbert said, pointing at three people dressing up like Brycen.

"Let us hear their conversation," Linda suggested.

Closer, the gang heard that Brycen was going to work on movie scripts tomorrow in Virbank City's "Stardom Studios", and Hilbert said, "Virbank City, here we come!"

"I know what you're thinking, Hilbie! We're gonna enter the studios and SMASH everything!" Ami said.

"Correct, love!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Outside of Floccesy Town... (11:07 p.m.)

"Chibiusa!?" Usagi yelled; Hilbert stopped the stolen van. "What in the sam hill are you doing here!?"

"My super rich boyfriend, Benga, lives here, shit for brains!" Chibiusa was sitting on a large pile of money while getting her shoulders massaged by Benga. She wasn't really romantically attracted to Benga, though. However, Benga's foul stench didn't seem to have a strong effect towards her anymore.

"THAT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei (SM), and Ami screamed in unison. They, and Linda, thought he looked ugly.

"What's that horrible smell!?" Linda asked; she and the others began to smell the foul stench.

"Benga smells like that," Hilbert replied, and Kayura nodded.

"Chibiusa, you should be ashamed of yourself! Dump Benga, get in the van, and think about what you've done!" Usagi yelled.

"I'm in my 20s, retard! I can do whatever I want!" Chibiusa yelled back.

"Chibiusa agree! She adult! Hilbert and other women leave!" Benga said.

"Man, that smell is getting worse in here! Drive, Hilbert!" Kayura said, then Hilbert continued driving.

Usagi gave Chibiusa a raspberry and the finger, and Chibiusa shouted, "Nipple-licking slut!", throwing two offensive gestures at Usagi.

"She bad! You good!" Benga said.

"Aww, how sweet of you!" Chibiusa said.

* * *

 

Outside of Virbank's Stardom Studios; May 20, 12:06 a.m....

Virbank's population was 263,795, bigger than Opelucid and Aspertia. Stardom Studios was known for having famous actors, producers, and directors from Northeastern Unova, and it was almost like Hollywood. The gang didn't ask for directions, but Hilbert had used his BG for directions.

The entrance was heavily guarded by late-night security guards. But Hilbert and Kayura silenced them with their non-firearms. Then, they started to destroy everything inside. 95% of the objects here had costed more than $2,000. This wouldn't have happened if Brycen wasn't Alder's ally.

~ Mission Nineteen: Exes ~ (Boss: Usagi)

Starbucks/8:26 a.m....

Usagi, Kayura, Minako, Linda, Makoto, Rei (SM), Hilbert, and Ami were watching the news on channel five while drinking some of Starbucks' delicious coffee. The news was about Brycen crying in pain, and the gang loved it. The news had showed the same scene three times in twenty-six minutes.

"Enjoyable, isn't it?" a freckled face woman asked, then the gang looked at her, Janine (Pokemon), and Falkner (Pokemon); she and her new lovers were enjoying Brycen's pain, too. A week and three days ago, Falkner and Janine had came here for a vacation, and they met Roxie (Pokemon) here. After Roxie had a long talk with Janine and Falkner, she fell in love with them and they fell in love with her, and they had rough sex at her place.

"Hell to the yeah!" Hilbert replied.

"My ex-lovers, Nicky (Pokemon; Unova) and Billy Jo (Pokemon), are obsessed with that talentless hack! How he has fans is beyond me!" Roxie said.

"Why did you break up with your exes?" Hilbert asked.

"Four weeks ago, I had criticized Brycen for his bad acting and dialogue, and the cocksuckers, and more of Brycen's fantards, had gang attacked me! After the attack, the cocksuckers said, "We're breaking up with you!", and I was left for dead!" Roxie replied. "Help us find them!"

"What do they look like?" Hilbert asked, then Roxie described the targets' appearances. "Gotcha!"

* * *

 

9:00 a.m....

"Found 'em," Hilbert had saw Nicky and Billy Jo talking to Brycen and six of Brycen's fans.

"Where the hell are they?" Roxie asked; she had Hilbert and his girls' numbers on her contact list.

"Pizza plaza," Hilbert said. "Where do you want me to take them?"

"Behind 417 Boulevard, my house. We'll meet you there," Roxie replied.

After the phone conversation between Hilbert and Roxie, Hilbert shot and killed the OCs, but Brycen fled fast. Hilbert stopped Billy Jo and Nicky from running, shooting their legs. Then, he put both targets in the van.

"Where are you taking us!?" Billy Jo cried; Hilbert was searching for a police bribe.

"417 Boulevard!" Hilbert replied. "That address sounds familiar, huh!?"

"We didn't mean to hurt her!" Nicky sobbed.

"If you and Billy Jo hadn't gotten yourselves into this situation, you buttholes would cuddle with Roxie today!" Hilbert said, then he got a police bribe near a police station.

* * *

 

Behind Roxie's house....

"How do you want me to execute them, Roxie?" Hilbert asked; Billy Jo and Nicky were sobbing loud.

"Decapitate them!" Roxie replied.

"Bye, dweebs!" Hilbert said, then the protagonist made the two victims headless.

"Wish we could award ya, but we're low on the dough!" Roxie said.

"I've got plenty dough anyway," Hilbert said.

Total Kills: 143

Legit Kills: 8 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage, Kento, and Cye) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari

Total Money: $173,185.79

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fuckin' Croc 2 level was extremely hard. As a kid in the late 90s and early 2000s, it took me a thousand fuckin' tries to beat that fuckin' level. It was so unfunny and frustrating, I had thought about abandoning Croc 2 forever. But I didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: A perfect disguise ~ (Boss: Usagi)

A giant cavern under Driftveil...

"LET ME GO!" two of Clay's tough men were dragging their fellow co-worker to Clay and two other men.

After they hurled the poor man towards Clay, Clay asked, "Wha' did he do?"

"The coward had fled from us while we were fighting the cops, sir!" one of them replied. Under Clay's crime organization, all employees had to take Clay's personality very seriously, even without Clay being around them. The reason why Clay had that personality was to keep his crime organization successful for years to come. Clay was fifty-nine years old. In 1971, he had discovered this cavern when it was smaller. Then, he had stolen his rich family's money, leaving them broke. Thus, the organization was born! Several employees had been around him since its existence; they were older or a little younger than him.

"BUT I WAS OUT OF AMMO, LORD CLAY!" the captured employee cried.

"Ammo or not, you shoulda stayed and fought dem Li'l piggies, young 'un. Ya disappoint me..." Clay said, then he equipped his giant Pickaxe. It was his signature weapon, and he had used on a lot on his enemies and disloyal employees.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, PLEASE!" he sobbed.

"There ain't no secon' chances in this 'zation, numbskull," Clay said, then he graphically murdered the cowardly young man, taking shots against the forehead. The men just stood there, not saying anything.

* * *

 

Virbank's Park/11:28 a.m....

"Oh, oh, I know! Hilbert can disguise himself as Brycen! Hilbert and Brycen share the same size, eye color, and skin tone! Hilbert will get rid of his hair, mustache, and beard, we will steal an outfit and a fake hair from a Brycen fan, and Hilbert will wear them. That way, Hilbert, as Brycen, can cause a lot of trouble!" Linda finally came up with an idea to ruin Brycen for good. She and her allies had been sitting in the park for ten minutes while thinking of a great plan to hurt Brycen greatly.

"Nice, Linda!" Makoto agreed; the others agreed, too.

"I'll get my hair cut!" Hilbert said, leaving the park fast.

* * *

 

At a barbershop...

"What's the total price for my hair, beard, and mustache?" Hilbert asked.

"$20," a barber replied; he was waiting for a customer to get a haircut.

"We've got ourselves a deal!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Virbank's park/12:44 p.m....

"Lookin' great, Hilbert!" Linda said.

"Even without the mustache, beard, hair, you still look older than me," Kayura said.

"Hilbert will have to wear the outfit, shoes, mask and hair elsewhere. There are way too many people here," Rei (SM) said.

* * *

 

In an alley...

"Go get them, Hilbert!" Minako said, and Hilbert, as Brycen, left the alley.

"This should be good!" Ami said.

"Brycen, can you sign our autographs?" a couple of fangirls had been looking for Brycen in person.

"Go shove those autographs up your anuses and jump off a bridge, skanks!" Hilbert said, showing his AK-47 to the fangirls. "Or I'll shoot every one of you!"

"Brycen's gone mad! RUN!" the fangirls got away.

"It's working," Hilbert thought to himself, going inside a bar for ages twenty-one and up.

"It's Brycen, guys!" a giant-mustache guy said, touching Hilbert's shoulder. "Let's give him a free beer!" Everybody in the bar liked Brycen.

"Piss the hell off!" Hilbert said, punching the same guy's head. The astonish level from many others were huge.

"What did you do that for, mate!?" a British customer asked.

"I'm thinking that one of you imbeciles have something to do with Stardom Studios being tarnished!" Hilbert said, then he shot at random, hurting some civilians.

"Brycen has changed!" a woman said, getting the hell out quick with the others.

After Hilbert got back outside, he continued his rampage; Kayura, Linda, and his girlfriends watched it. The real Brycen was going through channels in his $1,000,000 Virbank home all alone. A few minutes later, a breaking news logo on channel 13 caught his attention, and he stopped changing channels.

"I'M BEING OUT OF CONTROL!?" Brycen screamed. Brycen had been in the movie industry for twenty-two years. He had tons of fans that loved to dress up like him, and he had haters that would never do the same. The day when Hilbert had killed Kento and some of Brycen's fans, the fans didn't wear the same outfit, mask, and hair because they didn't want others to think that Brycen would do illegal activities, but neither fan had the same size, eye color, and skin tone as their idol. Some fans and non-fans had been briefly tricked by impostors before, and most of those impostors didn't love or hate him. But thanks to the Stardom Studios incident and Brycen's reactions on the early news, many fans and non-fans assumed that Brycen lost it. "WHO WOULD DO THIS TO ME!?" Brycen couldn't think of anyone who'd hold a grudge against him. To him, this was exceptionally shocking.

Suddenly, he thought of an individual, and he yelled, "HILBERT!"

Speaking of the protagonist, Hilbert got away from the police and angry, heartbroken fans, reuniting with the girls under a bridge. Then, they got inside the same van.

"Linda, you're a genius! This city has moron written all over it!" Hilbert said, changing clothes again.

"You rule, Linda!" Kayura said.

"Aww, stop, guys! I'm blushing!" Linda was blushing heavily.

"Let's return to Castelia City," Usagi said, giving Hilbert $30,000.

"I think they'll have the airports shut down, but I can call Cheren's friends. They'll help us get to Castelia in a second," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

In Brycen's sports car...

"Alder, this is Brycen!" Brycen was on the phone while heading to Floccesy Town.

"Your name is on the news, Brycen, but we don't think you did it," Alder said.

"No shit!" Brycen cursed. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to curse at you like that," Brycen apologized.

"I do not blame you, Brycen. If Hilbert had pretended to be me and cause chaos, I'd be angry, too," It was obvious to Alder and Marshal that Hilbert had made Brycen's public image looked bad.

"Now, I'm a wanted man for something I didn't friggin' do! I've lost my fans, too... We need to do something about this..." Brycen said.

"We've lost Drayden, the Ronins have ditched us, and Benga is busy with this Chibiusa woman. Our only hope is Clay," Alder said.

* * *

 

Later on...

"Tada!" Hilbert said, removing his hands from Linda's face. He had bought a $180,000 brown house for Linda, losing 80% of his money.

"It's so lovely! You're the best!" Linda said, then she kissed Hilbert on the lips. Only Kayura saw that kiss. But if the five Sailor Moon characters were here, they'd tear Linda apart verbally and physically.

~ Mission Twenty-One: Bizarre stuff ~ (Boss: Usagi)

Burnet's house; May 24; 5:17 p.m....

"Gee, Hilbert! You are truly a god at gaming!" Burnet said; she, Linda, Kayura, and Cheren congratulated Hilbert for 117%'ing Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon under three hours and fifteen minutes without a single death.

"Spyro 1 and 2 were more challenging! Spyro 3 wasn't really that hard!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, honey!" Usagi said, opening Burnet's door.

"What do you need, heart?" Hilbert asked.

"The girls and I had heard a conversation from two Ronin grunts. They said that four gang rivals would start a war in Undella's beach on May 29th and that the surviving gang would take all of their rivals drugs, weapons, and money," Usagi replied.

"Where did the grunts hear that information?" Hilbert asked.

"Three men with pitbulls. The grunts also added that Ryo and Rowen would try to take the prizes from the surviving gang," Usagi replied.

"Why would they need gu- Sell them! Makes total sense. I'll tackle the mission by myself," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Undella Town's beach; May 29; 12:08 p.m....

Hilbert had arrived with a car at 8:59 a.m., but he hadn't seen anybody with a weapon yet. The only people he had seen at 12:01 p.m. were Marlon (Pokemon) and Brawly (Pokemon), and they had surfboards and pot.

Two minutes later, men with pitbulls arrived at the beach, and Hilbert said, "Pitbulls? What in the world?", but he suddenly heard loud shouting. Then, a drove a little to see who else was involved. Crooked businessmen with high-priced suits, men with RPGs, and crossdressers, three other groups, were involved, too.

"Too many of them," Hilbert said.

The war started. A business man used his Flamethrower like a legit maniac, and a man with a pitbull threw a Molotov Cocktail at a crossdresser's face. It was chaotic. The groups really hated each other.

Now, Hilbert got involved, using his Handgun to kill a target of his choice. Marlon and Brawly, who were high, couldn't believe what they were seeing! Again, they were high, yeah, but they had never seen anything crazy like this before! Gangs with different personalities, wow! That was truly the definition of bizarre.

"Why is he here!?" Ryo cried. He and Rowen had waited longer than Hilbert.

"Let's leave here and train more! I don't think we're ready to face Hilbert yet!" Rowen said; Hilbert was rapidly decreasing the participants' numbers.

Agreeing with Rowen, Ryo left with him. Hilbert didn't mind wasting his ammo because the Sailor Moon characters could give him plenty whenever he's around them.

After Hilbert decimated his targets, he added more Molotov Cocktails to his inventory, and he got a Rocket Launcher!

"That was killa, bro!" Marlon complimented.

"Thanks. Name's Hilbert, a hitman," Hilbert said.

"Dude, you are like "imitates Hilbert's actions". You cold, mane! A cold-blood motherfucka!" Brawly said.

"We ain't neva seen shit like that everyday, mane! You a bad dude, mane!" Marlon said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"I didn't see Ryo and Rowen. They probably saw me and ran," Hilbert said.

"But we have tons of drugs we can sell! You can keep the weapons!" Ami said.

"And this," Usagi said, kissing Hilbert's left cheek and giving him $20,000.

Total Kills: 162

Legit Kills: 8 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage, Kento, and Cye) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher

Total Money: $43,165.79

End of Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In GTA 2, Marlon and Brawly had revealed their brief past with Hilbert, which was this mission! I had to make the mission related to the storyline, by the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi's house/May 30; 11:53 p.m....

"Where have you been, Hilbert!? We've been worried sick!" Usagi and the four girls were angry at Hilbert for not telling them where he was. Hilbert had left here at 8:08 a.m.

"A firetruck, a police car, an ambulance, and a taxi cab were parked next to each other, and I was thinking "Sure!". I had to extinguish fire fifty times (fireproof), stop and arrest thirty-five random criminals (150% Body Armor health), and take forty injured people to a close hospital (150% regular health). As for the taxi cab part, I had earned $5,602.76 (and a turbo boost for taxi cabs only) for completing one-hundred fares. Had to turn off my phone to avoid distraction," Hilbert explained.

"That's it?" Usagi and co. stopped being angry. "We thought you were hanging around with that Linda woman all day," they didn't like Linda. Ever since Linda got her own house in Castelia, Hilbert and Linda had hung around each other a lot, and the Sailor Moon girls hated her for that.

"What's wrong with Linda?" Hilbert asked.

"Do you still love us, Hilbert?" Makoto didn't reply to Hilbert's question.

"Yes, Makoto," Hilbert replied.

"Don't lie. Tell the truth," Minako had her hands on her hips.

"I am telling you sexy girls the truth, Minako," Hilbert said.

"Then, spend time with us a lot more," Minako said, glaring at Hilbert.

"I will," Hilbert didn't like that look on Minako's face. Yes, the girls had fought over Hilbert a thousand times, but Hilbert spending a lot of quality time with Linda was a different story.

~ Mission Twenty-Two: A tool on television ~ (Boss: Hilbert)

June 15; 1:22 p.m....

"This clown sounds like a straight up loser, a loser that virgins support!" Hilbert was referring to Mr. Satan (Dragonball series) as a loser; Hilbert was seeing him from a pawn shop's television from outside.

"What did you just say about my dad!?" Videl yelled, startling Hilbert. Mai, Pan, Raygo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui were by her side. Uh-oh. "Don't you dare say anything else bad about him or you'll die!" Videl threatened.

"That's your dad!? Dude sounds like a total buffoon! I bet I can kick his ass!" Hilbert said.

"You'll regret saying bad things about my grandfather, you fuck!" Pan said.

"Are you like ten or eleven years old, little pipsqueak!? Go hang out with kids and stay out of grown people's business!" Hilbert said.

"I'm seventeen years old, you fucking faggot cunt, and I can say whatever the fuck I want to say!" Pan cursed.

"Whoever your dad is, I feel bad for him. Your mom is a bad parent," Hilbert said.

"Fuck my pussy ass dad! He has a shitty name, and he fucking sucks! My two mommies are way better than him!" Pan said.

"I'm the other mom," Mai said, she and Videl were groping Pan's breasts.

"Are you, your mom, and your stepmom mentally challenged, short stuff?" Hilbert asked.

"Do not talk to my friends that way," Ragyo didn't let Pan reply. "Play a game with us."

"What game, tower? An incest game?" Hilbert asked.

"No, bearded man," Ragyo replied, then she kissed Satsuki's left cheek and rubbed her crotch.

"OH, TRUUUUUUUNNNNKKKSSS (Dragon Ball series)!" Mai shouted, then Trunks appeared.

"What's the problem, my love?" Trunks asked.

"The bearded man is the problem. Kill him," Mai replied.

"More of ya!? No, numbers don't matter to me! I'll take all of ya!" Hilbert said.

"Fight me first!" Trunks said, dashing towards Hilbert and holding his sword.

Hilbert and Trunks blocked each other's moves, but Hilbert was barely blocking. Trunks was swifter than Hilbert, and that was bad news for the protagonist. Hilbert had picked the wrong time to insult Mr. Satan because Trunks, who had shared his father's selfishness, proudness, and knowledge of survival, was tougher than Ryo and Rowen combined.

"I'm amazed that you're still alive! You don't look that much of a worthy opponent! Even if you were, you'd still be below my shoe!" Trunks said.

"Cocky much?" Hilbert was struggling big time.

"Other Mr. Satan haters had died, too!" Videl reminded. "You'll be the next victim today!"

"Think, Hilbert, think!" Hilbert thought to himself while trying to think of a perfect strategy to stop Trunks. "Bingo!" After thinking for ten seconds, Hilbert came up with a great plan.

"LEAVE HILBERT ALONE!" Linda surprisingly showed up, shooting Trunks many times. That stupefied the evil girls.

"I'M HIT!" Trunks cried, hurrying towards the girls. He was badly injured.

Linda shot Trunks again, but she missed the next three shots because Trunks vanished with the evil girls. "Are you okay, Hilbert?" Linda asked, looking at many parts of Hilbert's body to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine, and thanks for showing up. Without you, I would've used my plan to kill him," Hilbert replied.

"What plan?" Linda asked.

"My Flamethrower," Hilbert replied.

* * *

 

A giant cavern under Driftveil...

"We've done it, Clay," Alder said; he, Marshal, and Brycen had completed a mission for Clay.

"Fiftee' down, manin' to go," Clay had agreed to go after Hilbert as long as the trio would clear missions for him. This wouldn't have happened if the Ronins hadn't broken up the merger.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Why is Linda here, Hilbert?" Rei (SM) asked; she, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were mad at Linda. Kayura had been in this house for thirty minutes.

"She saved me from a hard fight," Hilbert replied, then he explained the whole story.

"I'll see you later, Hilbert! Stay safe!" Linda said, leaving the house. 

"I hate you so much, bitch," Usagi said softly.

"Mind if I talk to you alone, Hilbert?" Kayura asked.

"Sure, Kayura," Hilbert replied.

* * *

 

Outside...

"Dump them, Hilbert," Kayura said.

"Dump the Sailor Moon girls? Why?" Hilbert asked.

"They had said nasty and heartless things about Linda. I think they're planning on killing her," Kayura replied.

"Killing Linda? That's nonsense. My girls would never hurt me. And besides, they don't mind you training me and me staying over at Burnet's house," Hilbert said.

"A) They trust me because I've been around them long enough, B) Burnet's a lesbian, and C) You're allowed to have fun with others because you're a grown man, not a child. If you don't want to dump them, then good luck. I'll continue to work for them. But I hope that neither of our friends get hurt and killed. I'll train you tomorrow," Kayura said, then she walked away from Hilbert.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Encountering more trouble ~ (Boss: Hilbert)

6:23 p.m...

"You've got a new job?" Hilbert was chatting with Hilda's mother on the phone; he was standing three miles away from the same pawn shop. "That's cool! I wish you the best of luck!"

"You're really a great friend to me, Hilbert! Gotta go!" Hilda's mother said, then the conversation ended.

"Who were you talking to, Hilbert?" Ragyo's voice scared Hilbert.

"You eight weirdos again? I thought you sick fucks would never come here again," Hilbert said.

"Where is your friend, Hilbert? It's just you alone. The next game. What is it? Tsk, tsk... Target practice. That is the next game," Ragyo said, then she kissed Ryuko for thirty seconds, Nui for fifty seconds, and Satsuki for two minutes. "My daughters are wonderful kissers, but they are wonderful killers, too. Satsuki, especially. She's my favorite daughter, but Ryuko and Nui aren't jealous. Turn around, Satsuki," Ragyo said, then Satsuki turned around. "Big behind, isn't it?" Ragyo rubbed Satsuki's ass.

"Look at this, Hilbert," Videl said, then she, Mai, and Pan performed a triple french kiss.

"You guys need some professional help pronto..." Hilbert didn't use that as an insult.

"Enough," Ragyo said, then the sexual activities ended. "Nui. Satsuki. Ryuko. Go."

Nui, Satsuki, and Ryuko had RC-P90s! It had a high magazine, its fire rate was high, its damage rate was extreme, and it could reload fast! Yikes! Hilbert got away from the blazing gunfire, but his Body Armor was gone. But if not for the Body Armor, Hilbert would be dead at this point.

"We're moving, Hilbert! Tee-hee!" Nui said.

Hilbert hid behind a car, but the girls were shooting at it! Hilbert forced himself to move towards another one, but the future antagonists saw him. Ragyo's daughters released their bullets again, but Hilbert blindly shot at random, hoping to hit at least all of them.

A loud scream occurred. Hilbert didn't know who was screaming, but the targets had stopped firing. Hilbert took a peek, and couldn't believe what he had done! He had shot one of Nui's eyes! The gunfight got cancelled because the evil girls teleported to Saffron City, but Hilbert had every right to defend himself from psychotic, underage murderers.

"Oh well," Hilbert said.

Total Kills: 162

Legit Kills: 8 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage, Kento, and Cye) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher

Total Money: $48,768.55

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Underage part! 
> 
> I forgot to add the Rocket Launcher on Hilbert's Weapons list. My bad.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Mission Twenty-Four: A deal ~ (Boss: Linda)

June 25; 3:33 p.m....

"I really love having you around here, Hilbert!" Makoto was finishing a gardening and flower arranging errand in the backyard with Hilbert. She, and the other girls, who were also in the backyard, were taking their romance relationship with Hilbert WAY too seriously due to Linda being a part of Hilbert's life. Linda hadn't been around with Hilbert a lot lately, and Hilbert and Kayura hadn't done any missions for the Sailor Moon gang.

"Our garden looks so perfect!" Hilbert said, then Linda called him. "Hello?"

"It's me, Linda!" Linda said.

"What's the call about, Linda?" Hilbert asked, then his girlfriends gave him mean looks.

"I've found Grimsley at Castelia's casino!" Linda said.

"Grimsley's there? Let's kill him!" Hilbert said.

"Not yet, Hilbert! The Horse Shot owner and I had talked about Grimsley, and he had agreed to make Grimsley suffer under one condition," Linda said.

"What's the condition?" Hilbert asked.

"Us being his workers for four days, two mission per day. I've already gave him your phone number," Linda replied.

"We've got to be his workers for four days? I'm all for it!" Hilbert said, then he hung up. "I gotta head to Horse Shot!"

"Then go. We won't stop you," Usagi was pissed. The others, too.

"Horse Shot's owner will give us two missions per day, guys. The missions won't be that long," Hilbert said, but the girls stayed mad.

* * *

 

Horse Shot...

Horse Shot was slightly bigger than Dragon's Foot, but the luck value was 50% lesser than Dragon's Foot. Grimsley had been here for quite some time, but luck was still on his side; he had found the right machine to get money.

"Come with me, Hilbert," Linda said, then Hilbert followed her.

"Stinkin' machine!" Joni (Cluefinders) was punching a machine; Owen (Cluefinders), Leslie (Cluefinders), and Santiago (Cluefinders) didn't do well, too. "You've ruined our vacation, too!"

"Relax, dude! We still have dough!" Owen said.

"You had used most of our money on pizza, dork! It's your fault that we're here!" Leslie said.

"$5.00...?" Santiago had won $5.00. "That's not enough..."

"This is my last twenty..." Joni said, inserting a twenty into the same machine. Then, she pressed the max bet button. Six seconds later, Joni won $500.00, causing her and the assassins to drop their jaws. "$500.00!? YES!"

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Leslie said, hugging Joni. Then, she kissed Joni's cheek multiple times.

"Let us celebrate and buy more pizza, dudes!" Owen said.

"NO!" Santiago, Leslie, and Joni rejected that dumb idea.

* * *

 

The owner's office...

"He's here," Linda said.

"That's the hitman, Linda? He does look like a legit hitman after all..." Blue (Pokemon), Gary Oak's (Pokemon) cousin, was the owner. He didn't really found this place, though. His father did. But after his father had retired and given this casino to him, he created his own gang, and it was successful. Blue's common catchphrase was "Smell ya later!".

"What do we need to do for today?" Hilbert asked.

"You and the Linda babe go to near south Castelia's railroads, find its abandoned train, take out Emmet (Pokemon), Ingo (Pokemon), and their Subway gang, and collect every cocaine you see," Blue said. Emmet and Ingo were middle-aged twin brothers, but they didn't share the same traits. Emmet was always happy. He would forgive his workers for their mistakes, give them extra weapons, and earn them a small pint of cocaine for clearing their missions. But Ingo was the opposite.

"What's your problem with them?" Hilbert asked.

"Yesterday, the twins and their men had barged in here and wanted me to give away this fascinating casino to them. If I don't go to their turf and tell them that the casino is theirs in the next seventy-two hours, they'll slaughter everybody in here. Two reasons why we didn't want to kill them here: 1) Opelucid's Dragon Foot got shut down because witnesses had saw numerous of deaths, and 2) We were outnumbered," Blue replied. "According to Emmet, their turf is a death zone. Eight snipers are scattered around it, easily killing any target that tries to take on the Subway gang."

"And you want us to fight them by ourselves!?" Linda said.

"My men cannot afford to die because they have families and friends to take care of," Blue said.

"Great generic excuse there," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"Do you two want Grimsley to be embarrassed or not? If you two don't want do the mission, you'll miss out on getting $100,000," Blue said.

"Fine, we'll do it. C'mon, Linda," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Subway's turf...

This turf was humongous. Before they got here, Hilbert and Linda bought Sniper Rifles ($4,000) and Body Armor ($1,000) at Castelia's gun shop. Anyway, Hilbert needed to make the snipers focus on him by setting himself on fire, which would allow Linda to use her Sniper Rifle as much as possible.

On fire, Hilbert pretended to scream in agony, distracting the snipers They didn't shoot him; they had confused looks on their faces. A few of the twins' men came out of the broken train, partially ruining the plan. But Linda, who was on a slope and in perfect position, saw one sniper near her. Linda killed the guy, and Hilbert and the other enemies heard the loud shot.

Now, Hilbert ran west. Linda killed two snipers in that direction. Hilbert killed the men on foot. Linda murdered her fourth target. The last four snipers tried to look for the other intruder, which was her.

"Southwestern!" the northeastern sniper notified Linda's whereabouts, but Linda got him seconds later.

Done, Linda jumped off the slope, and Hilbert took out two snipers. The last sniper saw Linda, but after he put his finger on the trigger, Hilbert sniped him. Back together, the duo went inside the broken train, and they killed every visible Subway goon.

"Intruders in the train!? That's impossible!" Emmet yelled, seeing Hilbert and Linda entering the next room. He didn't seem too happy.

Emmet ran for his life, then more of his men got killed. Linda and Hilbert fought their way to the final room where Emmet and Ingo had escaped. The duo confronted the twins at the rooftop, but the twins jumped down.

"Where did Blue find those friggin' guys!?" Ingo said, but Emmet didn't know.

"So long, dunces!" Hilbert said, firing a Rocket Launcher missile towards the twins. Then, they got blown to hell.

* * *

 

Horse Shot...

"There!" Hilbert said, placing a large bag on cocaine and the twins' subway hats on Blue's desk.

"W-W-W-Wow... Y-Y-You guys really did it..." Blue and three of his men were astounded.

"What? The four you thought that we wouldn't come back here alive?" Linda asked.

"Y-Ye- I mean, no!" Blue replied. "$100,000 doesn't sounds like a fair award! $200,000 sounds better!" Blue said, then he gave the duo $200,000. $200,000 was the highest earned money Hilbert had throughout his career as a criminal.

"If the next seven missions are as hard as the one we just did, we'll tackle them, too!" Linda wanted more money.

"I love your enthusiasm, Linda! Smell ya later!" Blue said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Horse Shot's owner had gave us $200,000 for beating a tough mission!" Hilbert said.

"That's great, Hilbert!" Kayura was happy, but the Sailor Moon girls weren't.

"Stupid Linda..." Usagi thought to herself.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Blue's buds ~ (Boss: Blue)

7:25 p.m....

Hilbert got a call, and he answered it. "What, Blue? I'm eating spinach, baked chicken, squash, baked porkchops, and corn for dinner."

"Hurry and finish dinner, will ya? I've told three of my buds about you, and they need your help," Blue said.

"Give me at least ten to fifteen minutes," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Horse Shot...

"This is our lucky day!" Joni said, continuing to win big with Leslie. Santiago was smoking a cigarette outside and Owen was eating pizza at Horse Shot's buffet.

"Let's say we ditch the boys and keep the money for us only!" Leslie said.

"Just the two of us?" Joni blushed a little, smiling. "What are you really trying to say?"

"Oh, I... um... Hehe! I didn't mean to act funny!" Leslie blushed, too.

"It's alright," Joni said, placing her hand on Leslie's right shoulder.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Cilan (Pokemon), Cress (Pokemon), and Chili (Pokemon) need you and Linda to help them kill their rivals and steal their hot rides," Blue said.

"Dan (Pokemon) and his father (Pokemon) are the owners of High Hope, Castelia's biggest restaurant, and Route 1's spa resort. They've been kicking our asses for two months, stealing our customers and earning more money," Cilan said.

"Not too long ago, they had showed us the same hot rides, and they were bragging about how they had spent over three million dollars to get them," Chili said.

"We've already sold our own rides an hour and a half ago. Got a lot of money," Cress said.

* * *

 

Outside...

Hilbert, Linda, Cilan, Cress, and Chili jacked a random car in the parking lot area. Santiago was the only witness, but he decided not to call the cops on them. In the car, Hilbert asked, "Where were you guys born?"

"Striaton City," Cress replied.

"Our restaurant was born there, too," Chili said.

"Why did you dudes move it here?" Hilbert asked.

"Three years ago, some maniac had decimated every Striaton restaurant because his ex-wife had a ten-year secret affair with a restaurant owner," Cress replied.

"Probably because he was born without a penis," Hilbert said, then everybody else burst loud laughs for a couple of seconds.

"That was funny, Hilbert! But that's not the reason why she had cheated on him. The dude wanted to stay as a virgin," Cilan said.

"That's... odd," To Hilbert, that was a odd thing he had never heard before. "When did High Hope come here?"

"It was in under construction Febraury of last year, and it was finalized in March," Cilan replied.

* * *

 

West Castelia...

Dan and Dan's father had a giant mansion here, but it was guarded by their guards with powerful firearms and Body Armor. But unlike some of Emmet and Ingo's men, they lacked Sniper Rifles.

After the gang stepped into the property, Linda headed straight to the mansion, shooting and killing some guards with her fairly good AK-47. Hilbert and the three brothers handled the rest outside, having no trouble against them.

Holding his new weapon, a Shotgun he had stolen from one of the dead guards, Hilbert used it in the mansion. But Linda was still cleaning house. For a person that loved ice cream so much, Linda was as serious as other bad criminals like Hilbert.

With Linda, they found Dan and his father holding Rocket Launchers in the master bedroom. Then, they killed the relatives fast.

"We're done here, boys!" Linda said.

* * *

 

High Hope/South Castelia...

Cilan, Cress, and Chili had to take the stolen vehicles to their own mansion before coming here with Hilbert and Linda. High Hope was one of the few restaurants to open twenty-four hours, the other being "Trio Power", the brothers' restaurant.

The brothers stayed in the car, but Hilbert and Linda went in. Then, the duo began to shoot up the place. Neither civilian got hurt, but one had called the cops. After they were done with his place, they returned to the car. Hilbert drove towards one of this region's pay 'n spray. It was far, but the cops were moving way too slow.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Usagi!?" Hilbert was surprised to see Usagi here.

"She kept crying about you, Hilbert... We had no choice but to bring her here..." Blue thought that Usagi was a massive crybaby, which was true.

"You should've called me, Usagi," Hilbert said.

"We had tried, but you wouldn't answer!" Usagi said.

"I didn't have my phone on vibrate... Oh, hold on!" Hilbert said, then he pulled out his phone before trying to turn it on. "The battery was out of juice. Well, that explains it!"

"It's time for you to come home, Hilbert," Usagi spoke in a serious tone, glaring at Hilbert.

"I need my paycheck first, dear," Hilbert said, then he got $150,000 from Blue.

Putting Hilbert and herself close to Linda, Usagi started frenching Hilbert, trying to make Linda mad and jealous. But it wasn't working. Linda just shook her head, and the other boys didn't want to say anything to Usagi.

Finished, Usagi left the office with Hilbert, groping Hilbert's ass super hard.

"That was... Well..." Blue couldn't think of something sensible to say.

"Usagi and those wives of hers need to stop acting like bratty kids and grow up..." Linda said.

Total Kills: 201

Legit Kills: 12 (Yuli and Mia) (Sage, Kento, and Cye) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $393,468.55

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, Emmet and Ingo were originally supposed to be one of GTA 4's antagonists! It's a shame that I've forgotten about them while confirming the actual antagonists, eighteen of them. Clay and Drayden, the only confirmed GTA 4 antagonists, were part of the original plans, and I didn't forget about them. Another original plan was Juan being an antagonist due to having too many fangirls. But thanks to me slapping Juan in GTA 1, a story that took place a year after GTA 4, Brycen took part of that role, although Brycen had fanboys as well. 
> 
> The early version (just thought and ideas; I didn't write it yet) of this story had Emmet and Ingo taking over Nimbasa's Rapid Transit, but they had no connection with Clay, thus making their storyline kinda filler. The Drawn Together characters (not counting Ray-Ray) and Kill La Kill characters were the only non-Pokemon characters to make multiple appearances in the early version. 
> 
> Hilbert had a different personality, too. Hilbert's original personality was about him being a anti-libertarian, conservative, homophobic asshole that hated his country for being too pussified and different, and he kept referring to Burnet as a dyke until late in the story where he decided to changed his ways and get along with gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and transgenders. But his current personality is just fine. As for Linda, she was just a regular woman trying to be Hilbert's friend, which had happened eventually, and to tell him that his nasty attitude towards non-straight people wasn't healthy. The plot of the original storyline was darker, by the way. 
> 
> Speaking of dark, this story will start to get more serious, but I'll still slap some comedic dialogues and scenes! 
> 
> Blue! Another forgotten character! It's a good thing I've added him at the right time! He'll appear in GTA 5.
> 
> The Cluefinders characters makes another appearance! Like in GTA 3, I had to make a few Joni/Leslie moments.
> 
> More minor errors were fixed.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Deadly shootout ~ (Boss: Blue)

June 26; 8:39 a.m....

"Delicious, ain't it?" Ami was feeding Hilbert grapes while sitting on his bed with him. They weren't the only ones sitting on it. Rei (SM), Usagi, Makoto, and Minako were sitting behind Hilbert, and Usagi was showing Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), and Ami an artwork of them beating up Linda. This was really getting out of hand.

Hilbert nodded twice. Last night, after Usagi and Hilbert had arrived at home, Usagi had called four of her former Sailor Moon employees and best friends, Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Moon), Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Moon), Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon), and Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Moon), in private, and she told them to come here in the next several days. Haruka and Michiru were cousins, I mean lovers, but Hotaru and Setsuna were wild fuck buddies. The girls had told Kayura about them once, and they said that had a wild lesbian orgy with them twice. Unlike Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Ami, and Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna weren't immature, and they never had fights with Chibiusa.

"I believe Blue is calling me," Hilbert said, hearing his phone ring. Then, he answered the call. "I'm on my way, Blue."

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"I have a sister, and her name is Daisy Oak (Pokemon). She, too, has her own gang, a female-only gang. Last week, Daisy and her longtime gang rival, Emmy (Pokemon), had agreed to settle the score on June 26, today's date. I couldn't allow Daisy to get herself and her girls killed, and to waste their ammo, so I had to ask her to let two professionals, you and Linda, do all the work. She agreed," Blue said.

"Rendezvous location?" Hilbert asked.

"North Castelia, 1096 Bellevue Street," Blue said.

* * *

 

North Castelia...

"We're Blue's assassins, Daisy! Open up!" Linda said, banging on the door.

Daisy opened it, and she said, "Thanks for coming! The war will start at 9:30 a.m.! Don't underestimate my rival. She's tough, and her army is tough."

* * *

 

9:30 a.m....

"Attack!" Daisy shouted, seeing Emmy and Emmy's gang coming towards her and the assassins.

Running towards the targets, Hilbert and Linda unleashed their ammo at them, killing a lot and losing some Body Armor health. Realizing that their number was dropping rapidly, the survivors started running; Daisy was wrong about Emmy and Emmy's gang being tough.

Lisia (Pokemon), Aarune (Pokemon), and a pregnant Zinnia (Pokemon), three lovers on vacation, were running away from the gunfire. But suddenly, two bullets, Linda's bullets, hit Zinnia's midsection, and she fell, causing a miscarriage.

Back to the other characters, the fierce duo annihilated the remains of the worthless gang, then they went back to Daisy. Linda said, "They weren't so badass after all."

"Between two and five minutes!? How impressive!" Daisy said.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"You were right, little brother! They're outstanding!" Daisy had wanted to come here with the duo.

"I told ya so, big sis. $100,000 for both Linda and Hilbert," Blue said.

"How about $250,000?" Daisy suggested.

"Hmmm, not sure," Blue said.

"You said that you were going to give them five more missions after mine. And you're a helluva rich person," Daisy reminded.

"Oh, right!" Blue said, then Usagi phoned Hilbert.

"'ello?" Hilbert said.

"If you're done with Blue's mission, meet Kayura at east Castelia's construction site, ALONE," Usagi didn't sound happy.

"I'll get there in a hurry," Hilbert said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: A special Ronin's last hurrah ~ (Boss: Usagi)

The construction site...

"Rowen and the grunts are obviously training, but I haven't seen Ryo," Kayura said. Rowen and company had wanted to get out, exercise, and train more at a safe location, but Ryo wanted to keep training at his hideout.

"Their little training session stops here," Hilbert said. "Remember me, Rowen!?" Hilbert shouted, disrupting the training. 

"Hilbert's with Kayura!?" Rowen sounded super scared.

"At May 15, we had learned that you and Ryo wanted to hide and train, Rowen, and that was forty-one days ago!" Kayura said. "Have you dimwits done enough training!?"

"N-N-N-No..." Rowen stuttered.

"Yes or no, all of you are dead!" Kayura said, then she and Hilbert initiated their quick dashing.

Rowen ran, but his grunts didn't because they wanted to protect him. Their decision was dumb; the duo had slashed and stabbed them simultaneously. Then, the duo chased Rowen, who was running a little slower than them. Near Rowen, Hilbert impaled Rowen's head, instantly killing the antagonist.

"Easy as cake!" Hilbert said.

"Good riddance, Rowen, you fucking cunt," Kayura said; Hilbert had collected Rowen's Collapsible Bow.

Total Kills: 229

Legit Kills: 14 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy) (Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow

Total Money: $643,468.55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Linda was responsible for Zinnia's miscarriage, something that Ash had learned during a GTA 2 mission, but it wasn't really Linda's fault. 
> 
> The other Sailor Moon characters! They're hot, too, and I'm glad to add them to the storyline. The "cousins" thing? Yeah, I hadn't forgotten about that part. 
> 
> Daisy Oak! She was part of my childhood, too. She, too, will appear in GTA 5.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Creepy tunnel ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office/8:02 p.m....

"Next mission?" Hilbert asked.

"An employee of mine was supposed to come back with illegal documents, but he did not," Blue replied.

"Where did he go?" Linda asked.

"Under this city's tunnel. A shady gang with tons of illegal documents runs there. We need the documents to sell them to the black market," Blue replied. "Use these to get further," Blue gave the duo Flashlights and Silencers.

"Cool, Flashlights," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Under Castelia...

"I'm ready to rock 'n roll!" Linda said, handing her Flashlight to Hilbert. "Use both Flashlights while I wipe out the gang!"

Hilbert turned on the Flashlights, and Linda dashed forward. Linda shot every visible gang member on the head, continuing through the tunnel with Hilbert. Linda was proven to be an elite survivor despite how much of a rushy person she was. Her loving ice cream was probably one of the few major reasons.

In the next area, Linda put one bullet in each target's head, and Hilbert avoided gunfire from the survivors. Linda shot his arms and legs, then she held him as a hostage, letting him live for now. In the last room, Linda used her Tech-9, a stronger weapon, to take care of her hostage's allies and gang leader, an OC, then she executed the hostage, shooting him in the head.

"Are you alright, man?" Hilbert asked, freeing Blue's employee, a normal-sized man, from the gang's table.

"One of them had caught me in here, but they didn't do anything to me," the employee replied. "The boss had wanted you guys to get the documents, but... Oh, I've got carried away... I had learned about the secret, and I was being a little cocky... I'm sorry for putting myself in a terrible situation..."

"Cheer up, bud! Be glad that you're still breathing!" Hilbert said.

"What's in those documents?" Linda asked.

"Ingredients of performance enhanced drugs in sports, underhanded history from thousands of businesses around the world, instructions for making illegal weapons, rogue cops being involved in drug wars and deals, and other stuff you two don't want to know," the employee replied.

"Gee friggin' wiz, man! Whoever created the documents must've had a busy life," Hilbert said.

"I'll say..." Linda agreed.

"The gang said that they've been following secret and non-secret events for two and a half decades," the employee explained.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Da boys will go to the black market first thing in the morning!" Blue said; Hilbert, Linda, and the employee were putting the documents on the desk.

"If someone untrustworthy sees those documents, it's the slammer for them," Linda said.

"No wonder you said that they were illegal, Blue. Illegal weapons, rogue cops, dirty businesses, good God!" Hilbert said.

Award: $100,000

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Decoy ~ (Boss: Blue)

Burnet's house/June 27; 1:23 p.m....

"Extreme mode was a bitch, but it's finally over..." Hilbert had beaten Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty in two hours and forty-four minutes. He and Burnet were the only ones here.

"If not for you practicing under the other difficulty settings before today, you would've rage-quit," Burnet said.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect," Hilbert said, then he got a call from Kayura. "Need anything, Kayura?"

"You need to come to Usagi's house and see this..." Kayura sounded different.

"Are the girls okay?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes, but... Linda and Usagi's friends are there, too..." Kayura replied.

"I didn't know Usagi had other friends," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Usagi's house...

"Hilbert, this is Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, our friends!" Usagi said; she, Rei (SM), Linda, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka were sitting on the floor while holding cups of green tea. Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka were supposed to come here a few days later, but they'd chosen today instead.

Haruka loved race car driving, sports, track, field, racing, salad, amber, the color gold, and Michiru, but she hated natto, modern language arts, and popular men. She was mostly shown wearing masculine or unisex clothing. Other than Haruka, Michiru had a thing for playing violins, painting, swimming, the colors turquoise and aquamarine, sashimi, and music. But sea cucumbers, kikurage, and physical education were her strongest dislikes.

Setsuna was the tallest and oldest. She liked physics, green tea, shopping, sewing, and Hotaru's vagina, especially, but she loathed cockroaches, eggplants, and the study of music. Hotaru was the shortest and she was a few years older than Chibiusa, and she hated milk, marathons, and sports, but loved Japanese buckwheat, noodles, the color purple, collecting lamps, world history, and Setsuna's massive breasts.

"Hi, guys," Hilbert said. "What's this about, Usagi?" Hilbert asked.

"A early tea party! I had wanted to invited Linda, too. We didn't just drink tea, but Minako, Makoto, Rei (SM), Ami, and I had discussed with Linda about our vendetta against her, and we apologized for saying nasty comments and drawing mean stuff behind her back," Usagi replied.

"I've already forgave them, and they said that I could hang around with you as much as I want! Their friends are nice people to talk to!" Linda said.

"Humph..." Kayura wasn't really sure if Usagi and her girls had legitimately wanted Linda to hang around with their boyfriend, and she found it odd that Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka were here to have a tea party with them and Linda.

"Hilbert, we apologize for taking our relationship with you way too seriously. We won't get angry at you, and we won't act aggressive towards you again," Minako said.

"Apology accepted!" Hilbert forgave his girlfriends.

Chibiusa opened the door, disturbing the party; Benga was behind her. "Mom, I- You guys are here?! Why haven't you told me they were coming here, mom!?"

"Because you're ugly, and you have a smelly boyfriend, you vomit-haired bitch!" Usagi replied.

"Whiny whore!" Chibiusa yelled.

"Jungle freak!" Usagi countered.

"God, that smell again! Get Benga away from here, Chibiusa!" Rei (SM) yelled; everybody was covering their noses.

"Usagi and her women no big balls! Chibiusa bigger balls!" Benga said.

"That's the truth, Benga!" Chibiusa said. Then, she kissed Benga's lips, leaving the other normal-looking characters disgusted.

"That'd attract trillions of people, that's for sure," Hilbert used sarcasm.

"Cut the sarcasm, ex-convict, and go back to prison!" Chibiusa said, then she and Benga exited Usagi's place.

"Someone's phone is ringing!" Minako said; Hilbert's BG was ringing.

"It's mine," Hilbert said, answering Blue's call. "Speak up, Blue."

"My unstoppable duo. Help Daisy again," Blue said.

"We will," Hilbert said.

"Was that Blue?" Linda asked.

"Who else would call me about an essential mission?" Hilbert replied.

"Have fun, you two!" Usagi said.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"The mission will get the cops involved, but I'm 100% positive that neither of us will get arrested!" Daisy said.

"Why the cops?" Linda asked.

"Castelia's news had revealed that a suspect had escaped with a 2013 Red Ford Mustang v6, and that a popular cop named Bart Jackson (OC) was part of the chase. An employee of mine told me that she and the suspect knew who Bart Jackson was. What's his alternative name and personality? Henry Jacobs (OC), a known drug dealer. She also notified that Bart had an abundance of drugs in his home. Hilbert, you'll get a 2013 Red Ford Mustang v6 and attract the cops. Cruise around the city, and we'll try to get every drug from Bart's house. Then, I'll tell you to stop," Daisy said.

"Holy moly, that sounds like a legit gang-related mission! I'll go online and see what a 2013 Red Ford Mustang v6 looks like," Hilbert said.

"But make sure that the cops don't see you! The news said that the suspect had gotten arrested four times between 1995 and 2011! Most cops know what he looks like," Daisy reminded.

* * *

 

The parking lot...

Four minutes later, Hilbert took the right car without being seen. Outside the parking lot, Hilbert ran over a cop on foot, getting two stars. Lots of witnesses and incoming cops assumed that the same suspect was back, but they were wrong. It was Hilbert.

Hilbert was driving between 60 and 90 while avoiding obstacles. Almost every cop couldn't catch up, but Bart Jackson was the only cop to put up decent speed. Hilbert knew much of this city, so he shouldn't have a problem letting the cops chase him.

"What's good on the radio?" Hilbert was trying to find a good song to listen to on the radio. "Ah, there! Cult of Personality!" The Cult of Personality songs was one of Hilbert's most favorite songs, and (alternative) metal was Hilbert's most loved genre. He used to listen the hell out of that song as a teenager.

After the song ended, Daisy called Hilbert, and she informed him that she and Linda got all the drugs from Bart's home. That being said, the protagonist drove to a pay 'n spray, then he got his color changed. All cops realized that they had chased the wrong guy all along, and they drove away in shame.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"The mission was fun!" Hilbert said.

"Glad you like it, Hilbert!" Blue said.

"They deserve another bonus, Blue," Daisy said.

"The bigger, the better!" Linda said.

Award: $300,000

Total Kills: 230

Legit Kills: 14 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy) (Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor, Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer

Total Money: $1,043,168.55

End of Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Metal Gear Solid 2 in Extreme mode is so difficult to beat! It took me a thousand attempts to beat Metal Gear Ray and the second torture session AFTER the Ray boss fight! Those were the hardest parts in Extreme mode.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Mission Thirty: A drug deal at night ~ (Boss: Blue)

Usagi's house/6:59 p.m.

"Ah, this movie was getting to the good part!" Hilbert's text message noise had commenced; he, Linda, Minako, Makoto, Rei (SM), Ami, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were watching a sci-fi movie.

"We'll watch something else," Rei (SM) said, turning off the movie.

"You can keep this, sweetheart," Hotaru said, giving Linda a good luck charm necklace.

"It's so beautiful, Hotaru!" Linda said, wearing the necklace.

"I appreciate the kind words!" Hotaru said.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Objective?" Hilbert asked.

"At 7:55 p.m., the other half of my gang will initiate a drug deal with another gang at West Castelia's park. Stay far away from the park, get your Sniper Rifles out, and wait for the deal to start. If something goes wrong, take action," Blue said.

"Are you trying to get more coke or money?" Hilbert asked.

"Coke. Recently, Daisy had talked to some rich drug dealer on Craigslist, and he said that he'd give her gang five million dollars if they give him cocaine at Durham, North Carolina," Blue replied.

"I'm loving your missions, Blue! They make me want to eat a full bucket of ice cream again and again!" Linda said.

"Yuck! I hate ice cream!" Blue said.

"You hate ice cream? You don't hear shit like that everyday," Hilbert said.

"Why do you hate ice cream?" Linda asked.

"I'm lactose intolerance," Blue replied.

"Arrrgh! Those words are my least favorite words!" Linda said.

* * *

 

West Castelia/7:55 p.m....

The opposing gang were here; Linda and Hilbert had waited fifteen minutes for them to come. The conversation between the gangs were generic, they were just talking about how much they should get.

At the end, Blue's men gave the other gang $300,000, and they got five heavy bags in return. Both gangs walked away from each other. But ten seconds later, one of the members from the opposing gang turned around, then he shot one of Blue's boys.

Linda shot the same person that pulled the trigger, then both sides began a shootout. Some of Blue's boys got hurt, but a lot of their enemies got killed at the same time. After the bloody shootout, Linda shouted, "The cars, quick!", and Blue's boys hurried towards their cars.

Joining the injured members, Hilbert and Linda drove straight to the hospital, and the healthy men headed to Horse Shot. The duo needed to hurry because the injured men's losing a lot of blood. One of them, an inexperienced member who had just started working for Blue three days ago, was crying, but Linda said that he'd be okay.

Near the closest hospital, the men left the car, then they went into the hospital.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Your harmed guys were taken to the hospital, Blue. They should be okay," Linda said.

"I wish it didn't happen, but kudos to you two for caring so much about this business. As of now, I have yet to lose an employee," Blue said.

"Be sure to tell your men to try their best into surviving their future missions. This world is so unpredictable," Linda said.

Award: $100,000

~ Mission Thirty-One: Exploding the leftovers ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office/June 28; 7:46 a.m....

"More girls, Hilbert?" Blue, and Daisy, had saw Hilbert with Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, not just Linda and Usagi.

"They just want to see what your office looks like, that's all," Hilbert said.

"Last night, we've programmed Grimsley's favorite slot machine to waste $1,000 regardless of the bet he chooses and to make it unwinnable," Blue said.

"But we have two missions left, Blue," Linda said. "Why not later?"

"We've checked our recent surveillance videos, and it shows that Grimsley arrives at 12:20 p.m. and leaves at 5:10 p.m.. Right now, a security guard is guarding his slot machine. He won't move away from it until Grimsley appears," Blue replied.

"That's sensible," Linda said.

"What's our seventh mission?" Hilbert asked.

"Daisy will tell you," Blue replied.

"6:50 a.m., Liza (Pokemon; Jotho) and her gals, Emmy's friends, came to this city. They, too, shall be eliminated," Daisy said.

"If Liza and Emmy are really friends, then why the heck haven't Emmy asked Liza to help her take out you and your gang?" Linda asked.

"Before Emmy's death, Emmy said that Liza and co. was originally supposed to merge with her and kill us, but for some weird reason, Emmy dropped the merger," Daisy replied.

"What a dumbass bitch," Hilbert said.

"What's your history with Liza, Daisy?" Linda asked.

"We had gotten into several catfights and I won all of them," Daisy replied.

"Where's Liza and friends?" Hilbert asked.

"They're two miles away from my house. They have explosive weapons, so watch out for those!" Daisy replied.

* * *

 

North Castelia...

"Jump out!" Daisy said; Hilbert was going fifty-four on a sidewalk. Then, he, Daisy, and Linda jumped out of the car, and the car hit Liza, some of her girls, and several innocent civilians. A few of them had died. NOW!"

Daisy and Linda triggered their firearms, but Hilbert used his Rocket Launcher. Liza dodged the attacks, but the rest of her girls died. Getting mad, Liza released grenade projectiles from her Grenade Launchers, forcing the trio to stop using their weapons and dodge the explosive objects.

Liza was decimating poor civilians, cars, a few fire hydrants, and officers while chasing Hilbert, Linda, and Daisy. If the merger had happened in the first place, Linda and Hilbert would've had trouble killing Liza, Emmy, and the leaders' girls. But even if it did, the duo would've find a way to kill them anyway.

Wanting this to end, Daisy said, "Split!", and they split up. But Liza stole a car, and she used it to go after Daisy.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DAISY!" Liza screamed, distracting Daisy. 

"I NEED HELP!" Daisy cried, shooting the front tires and moved back.

Leaving the car, Liza chased Daisy. Not only did Daisy evade the explosions, but she was sweating. She thought that her idea of separating herself from Hilbert and Linda was bad, if not the worst plan she ever made in her life.

Thirty seconds later, Daisy tripped and fell.

"Good night, Daisy!" Liza yelled.

"SURPRISE, BIATCH!" Hilbert distracted Liza, then he killed her with a blast.

"That was close!" Daisy said, getting up. "That split plan was terrible! I've gotta come up with better plans next time..."

"It ain't your fault, Daisy. Liza was in a pugnacious mood, and she was quick and serious," Linda said.

"But still... Man, I need an early drink..." Daisy said.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Liza was wild, but Hilbert had stopped her," Daisy said.

"We still have plenty of time left. Let's take a little break," Linda said.

"You heard her, Hilbert," Usagi said, fondling Hilbert's chest.

"A break sounds good," Hilbert said, touching Usagi's ass.

Award: $150,000

Total Kills: 245

Legit Kills: 15 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen) (Emmy and Liza)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor, Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher

Total Money: $1,293,168.55

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: Helping Samuel and humiliating Grimsley ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office; 9:35 a.m....

"Final mission?" Hilbert asked; he, Rei (SM), Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were entering the office. During the break, Hilbert and his women had sex in the women's restroom, Linda had eaten strawberry ice cream, Daisy had drunk a little alcohol, and Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka had went outside and talked to several people on one of their cellphones.

"Help my gramps find his special pen in his lab. He had lost it last night," Blue replied.

"THAT'S THE FINAL MISSION!?" Linda yelled.

"Silly grandpa always loses that damn pen..." Daisy facepalmed.

"No hitman mission?" Hilbert was confused.

"Apparently, I'm all out of hitman missions, for now! But if you want, I can contact you and Linda anytime!" Blue said.

"You can do that!" Hilbert said.

"Grandpa's lab isn't far away," Daisy said.

* * *

 

The lab...

"I've brought help, grandpa," Daisy said.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends to me, Daisy?" (Professor) Samuel Oak (Pokemon) asked.

"Linda and Hilbert, grandpa. We don't have much time," Daisy replied, but they had enough time.

* * *

 

A minutes and eleven seconds later...

"Is this it?" Hilbert asked, moving the pen away from under the third tallest shelf.

"My special pen!" Samuel said, getting his pen back.

"Glad we've got that outta the way. Bye, grandpa!" Daisy said, leaving the lab with Linda and Hilbert.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"It was under one of his fuckin' shelves, bro," Daisy was mad.

"Ah, cut gramps some slack, sis! That pen means much to him!" Blue said.

"I hope it runs out of ink soon, so I don't have to hear about it anymore," Daisy said.

Award: $100,000

* * *

 

12:20 p.m....

Grimsley was here! At 12:00 p.m., Grimsley had left his house, and Linda, who had always tailed Grimsley to see where he was living, had broke into his house and stolen the money he wasn't planning on using at Horse Shot. Linda had burned the house, too.

"How the...!?" Grimsley didn't know how the hell he lost $1,000 that fast. He had put in $5,000, the total amount of money he had taken, in the slot machine before using it. "Let's try again..." Grimsley said, hitting 250 button, the max fast. "BUT HOW...!?" Deja Vu. "No, this is nothing but a dream..." Grimsley denied. "I was born a winner..." But Grimsley was born an arrogant jackass, too. Twenty-one seconds later, Grimsley lost of the rest of his money, and he began to storm out of the casino. That was undoubtedly the worst moment he had, but another one would occur in a couple of minutes.

* * *

 

Near Grimsley's ruined house...

"MY HOUSE AND MY MONEY!" Grimsley screeched; Hilbert, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Linda, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Rei (SM), Minako, Daisy, and Makoto were far from him. The girls were looking through their Binoculars, but Hilbert was looking through his Sniper Rifle scope.

"Was that your house, sir?" a firefighter asked. Other firefighters and policemen were here as well.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HERE ME!? I'VE LOST ALL OF MY MONEY AT THE CASINO, TOO! I WANT MORE!" Grimsley screeched again.

"Sir, if you just cal-"

"HOSTAGE!" Grimsley cut the same firefighter off, holding him hostage. "GAMBLE! MONEY! NOW!" Grimsley was losing it.

"Drop the foolish act! We can help you!" a policeman said.

"HELP ME GET MY MONEY BACK OR I'LL KILL HIM!" Grimsley threatened.

"The trigger, Hilbert!" Linda commanded, then Hilbert assassinated Grimsley.

"Fry in hell, gambling addict!" Hilbert said, receiving claps from the girls.

~ Mission Thirty-Three: An all out war ~ (Boss: Usagi)

Usagi's house/5:34 p.m....

"Enemy Ryo!" Kayura said, going inside Usagi's pretty home. "He has been found with flocks of Ronins at this region!"

"How many are there?" Ami asked.

"I couldn't count. There were too many of them," Kayura replied.

"Too many? That means we've gotta recruit!" Linda said.

"We can recruit Daisy!" Michiru suggested.

"Yeah, let's recruit her!" Rei (SM) agreed.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"We've come here to recruit you, Daisy," Hilbert said.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain it on the way to our destination," Kayura said.

"Wanna come, too, Blue?" Daisy agreed.

"Oh, what the hell! I'll let the boys stay here and watch my office like always," Blue said.

"We've got one person to recruit left. She dislikes being bored," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Outside of Burnet's house...

"Geez louise, Hilbert! You've got yourself a large female harem!" Burnet joked.

"Your jokes are funny, Burnet!" Hilbert laughed. "Anyway, you wanna have some fun?"

"What kind of fun? Criminal fun or game-play fun?" Burnet asked.

"Criminal fun," Hilbert replied.

"Count me in!" Burnet agreed to join the gang.

* * *

 

After finding the Ronins...

"GET THEM!" Usagi shouted, charging towards the Ronins with the others.

"We can do this, boys!" Ryo said, seeing his Ronins dashing towards the opposing team.

Kayura, Hilbert, Linda, and Burnet attacked fast, shooting, stabbing, and slicing their targets' critical areas. Ryo ran, but Kayura and Hilbert, who had killed more enemies than their allies, saw him, and they followed him.

"Forgive me, Kayura!" Ryo wanted Kayura to forgive him for almost getting her killed two decades ago.

"I refuse to forgive you!" Kayura yelled, killing more incoming Ronins with Hilbert. "I did not kill the grunts in your hideout twenty years ago! Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento did! They were jealous me for making you happy, and they had framed me!"

"I understand, Kayura!" Ryo said.

"No, you don't! You're as dumb as them!" Kayura countered. "And why are you running!? You're the same as your pathetic friends!"

Ryo didn't reply to that question. He was the main reason why he, Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowen were afraid of Kayura. Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento even had nightmares about Kayura killing them between 1992 and the day of their deaths.

Ryo ran inside a milk factory, and he told his weak Ronins to protect him. But Hilbert and Kayura killed every visible target, continuing to follow the final common Ronin. On the rooftop, Hilbert got rid of Ryo's heavy samurai armor, then Hilbert pushed Ryo off the rooftop. However, Ryo used his only hand to hang on for dear life.

"Look at me, Ryo!" Kayura had an evil smile on her face. It wasn't as evil as Ragyo's, but Ryo was scared of it nonetheless.

"I'll become your slave, Kayura, and I'll make you the happiest woman alive! Please don't kill me!" Ryo cried.

"NO!" Kayura shouted, stomping Ryo's face.

"Kayura!" Ryo screamed, descending.

* * *

 

Close to the milk factory...

Ryo survived the fall, but he was surrounded by Hilbert, Burnet, Michiru, Haruku, Daisy, Blue, Rei (SM), Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Usagi, Linda, Ami, Minako, and Kayura. This was Kayura's biggest moment.

"K-Kayura...." Ryo could barely speak.

"I love that look on your face, Ryo. It gives me joy," Kayura was dirty like that, but you shouldn't blame her for wanting sweet revenge against Ryo. "Chop off his arm, Hilbert!" Kayura demanded, then Hilbert got rid of Ryo's only arm.

"JUST KILL ME PLEASE!" Ryo would rather die quickly than suffer like this.

"As you wish! Finish him, Hilbert!" Kayura said, then Hilbert stabbed Ryo's throat.

"That's the end of Ryo!" Minako was being obvious.

"Fun mission! Gotta go back to my crib!" Burnet said, heading back to her place.

"Fun, indeed! Smell ya later, guys!" Blue said, going back to Horse Shot with Daisy.

"I love how you squash that weakling cockroach, Hilbert. He reminds me of a real cockroach. They're all weak," Setsuna said.

"He looked like a popular man, too! Glad you killed him!" Haruka said.

"Ryo's death means a permanent dead end for Ronin-related missions, Usagi. I've got what I want. I'm done with the Sailor Moon organization," Kayura said.

"You're quitting, Kayura!?" Usagi yelled.

"The organization is rich enough to not sell drugs for a few years. Never mind the drugs. You said that your friends were still rich. This is good-bye, but I'll still come over and visit," Kayura said, then she gave Usagi a hug. "I'm out," Kayura said, walking away.

"Who's up for some ice cream?" Linda said, and everybody agreed with the ice cream addict.

Award: $500,000

Total Kills: 273

Legit Kills: 17 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor, Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana

Total Money: $1,893,168.55

End of Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's the end of the road for the Ronins! But there are plenty of antagonists to go!


	18. Chapter 18

~ Mission Thirty-Four: A shocking discovery ~ (Boss: Daisy)

June 29; 12:49 p.m....

"Hiya, Daisy!" Hilbert was over at Burnet's house, but Daisy's wasn't here. Daisy had contacted Hilbert via mobile phone.

"Have you ever heard of a crime leader named "Clay"?" Daisy asked.

"He's my enemy's ally. The last time I had saw them was May 15," Hilbert replied.

"What does your enemy look like?" Daisy asked, then Hilbert revealed Alder's looks. "He, Clay, two others... Come meet me at East Castelia's apartment complex! It's important!"

"It looks like our discussion about speedruns will come to an end, butch. But we can chat about it later!" Hilbert said.

"Too early! But I can live with it! Be careful, man!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Near the apartment complex...

"What the...!?" Hilbert was shocked to see Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Rei (SM), and Ami talking to Clay, Alder, Marshal, and Brycen. Chibiusa and Benga were there, too, but the duo were inches away from the others.

"I had the same reaction, too... Minutes ago, I had saw Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru acting a little strange... I didn't come up to them and ask why, so I had to follow them and see why they were acting like that..." Daisy said, then she handed Hilbert a Directional Microphone. "Use this to hear their conversation...

Hilbert pointed the non-lethal weapon towards the groups.

"Clay, after your guys kill Linda's stupid ass and after we find and capture Hilbert, my wives and I will make him our permanent bitch, and we'll let you guys come over to see him suffer!" Usagi said. During Blue's Decoy mission, the nine Sailor Moon girls had talked to Benga to see if he had known any common people to help them, and he had told them about Alder, Alder and Hilbert being enemies, and Clay. And a few hours before Grimsley had died, Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna had contacted the four Pokemon antagonists.

"I'd rather for Hilbert to die. But him suffering is good enough," Alder said.

"That Linda is so stupid, she doesn't know that we're still against her for hanging around with Hilbert all the time!" Minako said.

""I've already forgave them, and they said that I could hang around with you as much as I want! Their friends are nice people to talk to!"" Makoto mimicked Linda's voice. "Dumb whore."

"How much money do you and your friends want again, Clay?" Ami asked.

"Three million dollars," Clay replied.

"Here you go, Clay!" Rei (SM) said, happily giving Clay the money.

"You Sailor Moon ladies are sweet li'l angels, unlike dem damn Ronins," Clay said.

"I 100% guarantee that Linda, the ugliest cunt bitch, will die, and Hilbert will pay for his crime 24/7. Rape, assault, torture, you name it!" Usagi said.

"I can't listen anymore..." Hilbert said, giving the Directional Microphone back to Daisy. "Their friendship with Linda was all a lie, and they wanted to hurt me... How could they do this to me...? I thought they loved me..." Hilbert was hurt. It was rare for Hilbert to get hurt like that.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hilbert..." Daisy apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daisy..." Hilbert said, getting a call from Linda. Then, he answered it. "Linda, you- Wait, is that gunfire I'm hearing from the background!?"

"I'm being ambushed by loads of armed men with Body Armor, and they've ruined my Body Armor! I don't think I can hold on much longer by myself!" Linda was running and shooting at the same time.

"Where are you, Linda!?" Hilbert asked, sprinting towards one of the cars with Daisy. "We're heading out of East Castelia's apartment complex!"

"I'm going to the outdoor basketball court! Lucky for us, those two places are a few minutes apart!" Linda said.

"Just hang on, Linda! You'll survive!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

The outdoor basketball court...

Linda came to the court two seconds before Hilbert and Daisy did, and Linda said, "Let's rip them apart!". Then, the trio took action, firing bullets towards their targets and blowing them away. Hilbert was angry, but he had never got angry like this before. He was betrayed big time.

After the massacre, Hilbert said, "Usagi and the Sailor Moon clan had sold us out, Linda! They had paid Clay big!", then he and Daisy told Linda what they had heard from the Sailor Moon and Pokemon antagonists.

"What!? Those fuckin' bitches!" Linda yelled, then she took off the good luck charm necklace before hurling it. "I'll fucking kill them!" Linda was pissed and hurt, too. She thought that, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi had decided to stop acting like whiny children towards her and grow up, but she was wrong all along. "I'll fucking kill their friends, too! Fuck them!"

"If Daisy hadn't followed Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, we'd never knew who those men were, and Daisy and I would've never found out about the secret!" Hilbert said.

"I owe you, Daisy," Linda said.

"Don't give me anything, Linda. You and Hilbert are in a bad situation, and as a friend, I'll help you both stay alive, no matter how hard it is," Daisy said.

* * *

 

Kayura's house...

"I should've taken your advice, Kayura..." Hilbert said.

"What advice, Hilbert?" Kayura didn't know what Hilbert was talking about.

"Dumping those sellout tramps. They had wanted Clay's men to kill Linda, and they were planning to keep me in their house forever... You were right about them wanting Linda dead... I'm done with them..." Hilbert replied.

"I didn't really want to believe that they had wanted Linda to die, but... Hilbert, I... No, they cannot live any longer! They must die!" Kayura said.

* * *

 

Outside of Usagi's house...

"It's a shame that they're not there... But another option is always available," Kayura said.

"Arson?" Linda guessed.

"Bingo," Kayura said.

"I'll burn it!" Linda said, then she set Usagi's house on fire. "The only place those bitches should live is hell!"

"Glad that I don't have anything in there!" Hilbert said.

"My house doesn't have much. I'm gonna sell it," Linda said.

* * *

 

While going to Horse Shot...

"What, Usagi!?" Hilbert had got a call from Usagi.

"My house is gone, sweet'ums!" Usagi cried. She had her phone on speaker.

"Don't sweet'ums me, bitch!" Hilbert cursed and yelled at Usagi for the first time.

"Why did you have to yell at me like that, Hilbert?" Usagi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, skank cunt!" Hilbert yelled again.

"Hilbert, you're starting to make me cry!" Usagi cried.

"Fuck you, crybaby! I've seen you, the other Sailor cunts, your cunt daughter, and Benga with Alder, another guy I've seen in Opelucid City, Clay, and Brycen! You've sold me and Linda out, bitch! You and them come anywhere near us and you're all DEAD! STUPID CRYBABY BITCH!" Hilbert said, then he stopped talking to Usagi.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: It's on! ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office...

"...That's the whole story, Blue..." Hilbert had told Blue about the sad news.

"Gee, man... It sucks that you're heartbroken and all..." Blue said. "Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"Help us kill them," Hilbert replied.

"Tell him why Clay's our enemy, Blue," Daisy said.

"Very well, sis. When I was a baby, our father, Daisy, and I had moved to Driftveil City. Father had struggled to find a real job there. But days later, he had found a cavern, and he had seen Clay and Clay's men working on cocaine. Father got caught, but Clay had spared his life, and Clay told father to work for him and act tough. Father agreed. But four months after my seventh birthday, father had caught a new member attempting to seduce Daisy. Father had killed him, and he apprised Clay that the member was trying to have sex with Daisy. Clay revealed that the dead member was his nephew from Alabama. Clay had ordered others to kill father, but father survived the assault and stole over six million dollars. Then, we fled to Castelia City. Father had used the money to create Horse Shot, hence its existence. Three years before father's retirement, Clay had came here, and he wanted to buy Horse Shot for ten million dollars. Father refused to let Clay take control of it, but Clay promised that he'd kill me, him, and Daisy someday..." Blue explained.

"That pervert wasn't just trying to seduce me, but he had wanted us to have kids together..." Daisy said.

"Your father did the right thing, Daisy. Clay should've known better. I'm burning Chibiusa's laundromat! They'll teach her mom not to mess with us! If I see any of them there, they're history!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Laundromat world...

"Everybody get the hell out!" Hilbert yelled, holding a Molotov Cocktail.

"He's going to burn this place!" a woman screamed; she and other customers were leaving their clothes behind and running out of Laundromat World. Then, Hilbert wasted nine Molotov Cocktail, burning the business.

"It's funny that this place used to be my first job in Castelia," Hilbert said, watching Laundromat world burn.

Total Kills: 284

Legit Kills: 17 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor, Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana

Total Money: $1,893,168.55

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Usagi, Ami, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, and Chibiusa are antagonists! In GTA 2's bonus chapter, chapter fifty-nine, I had use the words "Seaman define" and Satellite define", hinting on what anime show the extra GTA 4 antagonists were from, which was Sailor Moon! Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru are antagonists, too, meaning that they're a total of twenty-two antagonists in GTA 4, the most in this series. 
> 
> Sailor Moon has ten antagonists in GTA 4, Ronin Warriors has five antagonists in GTA 4, Kill La Kill has five antagonists in GTA 2, the Dragon Ball series has five antagonists in GTA 5, Cluefinders has four antagonists in GTA 3, The Legend of Korra has three antagonists in GTA 2, Drawn Together has three antagonists (the shittiest non-Pokemon characters/antagonists) in GTA 1, Final Fantasy VII has two antagonists in GTA 2, My Little Pony has one antagonist in GTA 2, and Super Mario Bros. series has one antagonist in GTA 2. 
> 
> What I'm really saying is that Sailor Moon has the highest non-Pokemon antagonist count. I used to have massive crushes on the Sailor Moon girls while watching it as a kid, especially Usagi, the hottest Sailor Moon girl, IMO. It was fun slapping their likes, dislikes, and personalities in this story. Usagi's personality is my favorite one. 
> 
> By the way, there are three non-Pokemon antagonists named Rei (although Kento's middle name is Rei), which is interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Defending Horse Shot ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office/forty-minutes later...

"What do you want, bitch!?" Hilbert had his BG next to his right ear.

"This is Chibiusa, you fucking arsonist! You've destroyed my business! And don't say that somebody did it! We all know it was you! You probably had burned mom's house, too!" Chibiusa yelled.

"Of course it was me, shorty! But I didn't burn that blonde bitch's house! Linda had done it!" Hilbert said.

"You no bad talk Chibiusa! Chibiusa gorgeous woman in world!" Benga shouted.

"Chibiusa ain't pretty! She's fuckin' ugly!" Hilbert said.

"This is Clay speakin', Hilbert. Dem purty sailors had told me 'bout you and Linda bein' friends with Blue and Daisy. Their father had murdered my 'ephew. Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m., my rowdy and bold men will wreck der casino," Clay said.

"Your boys will have a zero percent chance of destroying Horse Shot, yokel!" Hilbert said.

"I have over 400 men workin' for me, Hilbert. I shouda sent more to go after Linda. But I won't make the same mistake again," Clay said.

"The only mistake you've occurred is coming up north, redneck! Go back to the south, shove a confederate flag up your ass, and marry and fuck your cousins!" Hilbert didn't really hate Southerners. He was using those insults towards an associate, Clay, of the Sailor gang. Hell, half of his former prison friends and a small percentage of his old co-workers were born in the south, and he didn't mind them.

"Never had I heard such insults comin' from a northerner. Betta 'repare y'all selves for tomorrow, cause that casino won't be saved," Clay said.

"I hate you, Hilbert!" Usagi cried.

"I haven't heard that before, Usagi. Thanks for being so original," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), and Ami hate you, too! We mean it, Hilbert! You had no business being best buds with that Linda slut in the first place!" Usagi said.

"As an adult, I have every right to be best friends with Linda! I thought you bitches loved me, but you bitches had taken our relationship way too fuckin' far! Bye, bitch!" Hilbert said, then he hung up. "Blue, you've got to shut this place down tomorrow morning. Clay's men are trying to come here and damage it. Tell your men to steal least two trucks, so they can store every target we kill. They'll have to liquidate the blood, too, because if a visitor sees blood on the ground, they might suspect foul play."

"Good thinking, Hilbert!" Blue said.

"We don't need assistance from your men and Daisy's women. Kayura, Burnet, Linda, and I will kill them by ourselves. Linda and I will kill them from far distance, and Burnet and Kayura will take them out from close distance," Hilbert said.

"Don't leave me out, Hilbert! I want to get into some more action! But I'll allow my girls to help Blue's dudes clean up!" Daisy said.

"Alright, you can join the killing. I'll tell Burnet about the mission," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

A half-mile away from Burnet's house...

"Don't pretend I had forgotten about it, assholes!" Burnet was using a bat to beat the hell out of Roxie, Falkner, and Janine; the trio were screaming, shouting, and crying.

"Burnet, is that you?" Hilbert said, entering the right alley.

"Hi, Hilbert!" Burnet said, stopping the beating and looking at Hilbert. But the trio got away. "Look at them run. Morons. That'll teach them not to fuck with me."

"What did they do to you?" Hilbert asked.

"A few weeks back, they had saved a bum because I had accused the bum for snitching on me! The bum told the cops that I had robbed a bakery store! But robbing bakery stores ain't my friggin' taste!" Burnet replied. "I'll kill them when I feel like it (GTA 2)!"

"Mind if you help, me, Kayura, and Linda defend Horse Shot tomorrow?" Hilbert said.

"I can do that!" Burnet agreed. "Why does it need to be defended?" Burnet asked, then Hilbert told her the whole story, including the Sailors double-crossing him. "They had sold you and Linda out!? Ain't that a bitch!" Burnet said.

"It stinks, but they won't get away with it. Come to Horse Shot at 7:30 a.m.," Hilbert said.

"I'll set my alarm clock at 6:00 a.m. and sleep early! Y'all sleep early, too!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

June 30; 7:50 a.m....

The gang had been waiting for twenty minutes; they were standing in their spots. Ten minutes later, ten of Clay's men appeared, but Daisy, Blue, Kayura, and Burnet effortlessly killed them. More spawned, but Hilbert used his Collapsible Bow, hitting their heads. Linda sniped them.

Blue and Daisy's workers started putting the dead bodies in the back of the trucks. More targets died. Linda was doing all the killing. Like Hilbert, she was super pissed at the Sailors for selling them out. She hated them more than anybody else, even Grimsley.

Choppers came, Hilbert blew each one to hell. Out of Sniper Rifle bullets, Linda came towards her enemies. Then she fired two of her M19s, killing extra targets.

"KEEP SHOVING YOUR MEN DOWN OUR GODDAMN THROATS, CLAY! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Linda screamed, continuing to decrease the number of Clay's participants.

There were five left. Linda used her knives on one guy, stabbing his throat three times. Then, she stabbed another guy in the privates four times before slashing his throat. The three survivors went out of character, fleeing from Linda. But Linda gunned them down. One survived, but Linda ragingly kicked his head until he died. She kept torturing the poor corpse.

"That's enough, Linda!" Kayura said, grabbing Linda. "He's dead! Calm yourself down!"

"Sorry I had to snap like that..." Linda apologized, calming herself down.

"You were amazing on foot again, Linda!" Hilbert said, joining his allies.

"She was, yes. But she can't torture herself during the aftermath of our mission," Kayura said.

"That didn't take long! But I'm glad it's over!" Blue said.

"I'll give you some ice cream, Linda," Daisy said.

Award: $200,000

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Short time trial ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office/Thirty minutes later...

"They've failed their mission, Usagi!" Hilbert said, talking to Usagi on the phone.

"Did you hear that guys!? They didn't succeed!" Usagi said.

"It's okay, Hilbert! We had captured your little girly friend yesterday at 7:33 p.m.!" Minako said.

"Let him go, you bitches!" Hilbert said.

"You'll have to find him at East Castelia before 9:00 a.m. After 9:01 a.m., he will explode," Setsuna said.

"I've let to fail a mission! I'll keep the streak alive!" Hilbert said.

"It'll end today, Hilbert. But I'll give you a small hint on Cheren's location. The hint? Floret," Hotaru said.

"The clock's ticking, Hilbert," Haruka sang.

"Rescue the girly trap before he goes kaboom," Michiru sang, too.

"We have less than twenty minutes, guys!" Hilbert said, rushing out of the office.

* * *

 

Blossom's garden/8:55 a.m....

The word Blossom was synonymous with Floret! Hilbert, Kayura, Blue, Daisy, Burnet, and Linda found a secret path underneath a carpet. Then, Linda murdered every tough men before seeing Cheren and rescuing him. After the entire group left Blossom's garden, it exploded.

"I'm saved... Those Sailors, Hilbert... What's up with them...? Yesterday, I flew here to go to Burnet's house... But while I was halfway there, they had attacked me, and they had put me below that garden shop... Not just them... Four friends of theirs... They had the same uniform as them, but with different colors..." Cheren was injured, but neither of his injuries were serious and life-threatening.

"I'm no longer in a love relationship with Rei (SM), Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. Their friend's names are Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka," Hilbert said.

"What happened between you and them...?" Cheren asked, then Hilbert explained everything to Cheren. "Sucks to be you..." 

"Stay here and help us if you want," Hilbert said. "By the way, did Haruka kiss you?"

"Which one of the four friends is Haruka?" Cheren asked.

"The one that looks manly," Hilbert replied.

"No, she didn't kiss me," Cheren said.

"If another manly-faced woman tries to kiss you, let her (GTA 2). You need to marry a gal that looks like a man," Hilbert said.

"Don't tell me how to run my life, Hilbert," Cheren said, then Hilbert received a call.

"He's saved, Usagi!" Hilbert said.

"Rats!" Usagi said.

"Rats? Do us a favor and let a rat's pint-sized dick rub your clit before you die, bitch!" Hilbert said.

"Me have enough of you, Hilbert! You make fun of mom-in-law bad! I go after you and friends!" Benga said.

"Then bring it!" Hilbert said.

"Benga, don't-"

"I grown man, grandfather!" Benga cut Alder off.

"-let them overpower you," Alder finished his sentence. "That's what I was trying to say."

"They inferior compared to me! I superior!" Benga said.

"It'll be so much fun watching you get your ass kicked, Hilbert!" Chibiusa said.

"Ah, shut up, shrimp!" Hilbert said before ending the conversation between him and the antagonists.

Total Kills: 306

Legit Kills: 17 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Body Armor, Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana

Total Money: $2,093,168.55

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Deep Trouble ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office; 10:22 a.m....

"This bitch is calling me again!" Usagi's call had interrupted Hilbert's Plants vs. Zombies gameplay. "What the hell do you want, Usagi!?" Hilbert asked.

"Not mom-in-law! Me Benga! Me and Chibiusa waiting for you and gang at South Castelia's forest! Me decided not to find you all!" Benga said.

"I'm going there alone, shit breath!" Hilbert said.

"Aww, the big bad Hilbert is going to the forest all by himself! You won't stand a chance against us! If we defeat you, don't cry!" Chibiusa said.

"I ain't gonna lose, midget! I'll see you losers in a couple of minutes," Hilbert said, then he clicked the end button.

"Alone, Hilbert!? That forest could be a trap!" Linda said.

"Clay has more than four-hundred dudes, remember? He might send some over here," Hilbert said.

"You are right, Hilbert," Linda said, touching Hilbert's cheeks. "But I have a feeling that the forest could be a trap for you," Then, Linda kissed her crush's lips. "Be cautious."

"And come back safe," Kayura said, touching Hilbert's back.

"I bet your new girlfriends are happy that you're no longer with the Sailors, Hilbert," Cheren said.

"We are not his lovers, Cheren!" Linda and Kayura shouted together, blushing.

* * *

 

The forest...

"Wow, it didn't take me long to find you dolts!" Hilbert said, confronting Chibiusa and Benga. Then, Marshal appeared from behind before throwing a single punch towards the back of Hilbert's head. That knocked Hilbert out.

"That was easy," Marshal said.

* * *

 

Outside of Horse Shot...

"LINDA!" a man named Charles (Pokemon) yelled loud. He was a member of Clay's organization.

"That voice! Come on, guys!" Linda recognized Charles's voice, heading outside with her common friends. Linda and Charles hadn't seen each other in ten years.

"Sir, you're trespassing. Get out or we'll have to call law enforcement," one of Blue's guards said.

"CHARLES!" Linda said. "How did you know I was here!?"

"I had overheard Clay and his female friends talking about you and your friends minutes ago, and they said that one of your friends would get knock out in this city's forest," Charles replied. "Is Hilbert his name?" Charles asked.

"Oh, no, Hilbert! I knew that forest would be a trap!" Linda said, then she called Hilbert. "Hilbert, are you conscious!? Hilbert!? They've got him! Shit!"

"What place are they planning on taking Hilbert!?" Kayura asked.

"Life Stadium, West Castelia's abandoned stadium," Charles replied.

* * *

 

In Life Stadium...

"Wake the fuck up!" Usagi yellled, slapping Hilbert's right cheek.

"Usagi..." Hilbert woke up from his uncomfortable slumber. He was sitting in a chair. His arms were behind it; they were tied. "Where the heck am I?" Hilbert asked.

"Life Stadium!" Rei (SM) replied.

"This is the place where your ex-girlfriends will punish you, Hilbert!" Makoto said.

"We winners! Hilbert done for!" Benga said.

"You can say that again!" Ami said, pinching Hilbert's left nipple.

"You'll have to do better than that, ya blue-haired bimbo," Hilbert said.

"Is this better!?" Ami asked, cutting Hilbert's left cheek with a knife.

"Try again," Hilbert smirked.

"Why are you smirking, Hilbert? You are finished," Alder said.

"You had already said that in court nineteen years ago, old fart!" Hilbert said.

"I did, yes, but my prediction ended up wrong. This is different," Alder said.

"Hilbert, you've ruined my great career! I will never forgive you!" Brycen said.

"It's your damn fault for being a popular movie actor, dumbass. You should've had a low profile to begin with," Hilbert said.

"I agree with Hilbert, Brycen. I hate popular men, but you're not popular anymore," Haruka said.

"But Clay's popular, and he's a male," Brycen said.

"Gang leaders do not count, and Clay doesn't look popular. No offense, Clay," Haruka said.

"None taken," Clay said.

"Why did your parents name you Clay, Clay? Did your toothless mom shove a clay dildo up her vag while you were stuck in her redneck womb? Or did your gay dad had bareback sex with a dude named Clay?" Hilbert asked.

"Dem insults... That's somethin' a twelve-year old would say," Clay said.

"You're already friends with five bitches that act like twelve-year olds! I'm a little immature myself, yeah, but I throw insults at people like you and your friends for the right reasons," Hilbert said.

"Shut it!" Ami said, placing the tip of her knife towards Hilbert's eye.

"You wouldn't be acting so badass today if you, Rei (SM), Usagi, Makoto, and Minako hadn't treated Linda like a persona non grata. Kayura was okay because she had been around the Sailor Moon gang long enough. Burnet was okay, too, due to her being a lesbian. But Linda, a trusted best friend, is criminal? Linda had done nothing wrong! All we did was typical best friend shit! The movies, the mall, conversations about fiction and non-fiction, and the like!" Hilbert said.

"Enough talking, Hilbert! Cut off his eye, Ami!" Rei (SM) said.

"Okey-dokey!" Ami said.

"Say good-bye to your eye, Hilbert!" Michiru said, then she, the other antagonists, and Hilbert heard gunfire below. "Who's shooting!?"

"I'M COMING, HILBERT!" Linda said, advancing with Charles. 

"How in the world did Linda know about you being here, Hilbert!?" Minako shouted.

"Beats me, but you guys are boned!" Hilbert replied.

"No, we're not!" Brycen said.

"Says you! If you're the only survivor without money, who the hell is going to protect you from your former fans and law enforcement!? You're done regardless!" Hilbert said.

"I've had enough of your mouth!" Brycen yelled,putting his SMG close to Hilbert's forehead.

"Brycen, don't! Hilbert's supposed to be captive, raped, and tortured forever! Me and my wives can't miss out on squeezing his balls so hard! We had done it once! But we'll do it non-stop!" Usagi protested.

"Fuck your plan, Usagi! That plan is the dumbest plan I've ever heard in my whole fucking life! Hilbert had fucked my career, killed Drayden, assaulted Alder, and killed some of Clay's men! But us non-Sailors are supposed to keep him alive!? That makes zero sense! Clay, give the girls their money back! Hilbert has no business breathing!" Brycen yelled.

"Hrrmpph... Not sure..." Clay couldn't think of a right choice.

"NOT SURE!? FUCK THIS!" Brycen lost it.

"SURPRISE!" Linda said, shooting the antagonists with Charles. Clay, Makoto, Alder, Benga, Chibiusa, Rei (SM), Usagi, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Minako, Ami, and Marshal escaped with minor injuries, but Brycen, on the floor, was in critical condition.

"Untie me!" Hilbert said, then Linda and Charles released Hilbert. "How did you and your friend know about my location, Linda?" Hilbert asked.

"Charles had heard them about you before they brought you here," Linda replied.

"Now, I'm siding with you and your team, Hilbert," Charles said.

"Why join Clay's gang in the first place?" Hilbert asked.

"In 2002, I had accidentally injured my ex-girlfriend's sister because she had accused me of robbing and killing her boyfriend and his family, so I had changed my identity to avoid getting noticed by her family members and authorities. My alternative name is Adam," Charles replied.

"All those years, I thought you had died.... When this is over, I'm moving to Vermont and relax there," Linda said. "What about you, Charles?"

"I've always dreamed about retiring in Moraga or Oakland, California with loads of green," Charles replied.

"Too bad my retirement plan had died in late May..." Brycen could barely move.

"You're about to retire in Satan's pit!" Hilbert said, then he killed Brycen.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Benga time! ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office...

"Hilbert, your cheek! Come here, you," Kayura said, then she and Linda double-kissed Hilbert to make him feel better.

"So predictable..." Cheren said, getting glared at by Kayura and Linda. 

"Brycen had died, but the others ran away," Hilbert said.

"Did a large portion of Clay's stooges try to harm this place?" Linda asked.

"Besides Charles, we didn't see anybody else in the last hour," Daisy said.

"Charles will be joining us until it's over," Hilbert said.

"The more, the merrier!" Blue said.

"Guess who's calling?" Hilbert's BG was ringing. Then, Hilbert clicked the talk button. "Do you have anything new to say?"

"We've tarnished Burnet's house!" Usagi replied in a happy manner.

"Burnet's house is tarnished!?" Hilbert shouted.

"My house!? Give me the goddamn phone, Hilbert!" Burnet said, then Hilbert tossed the BG to her. "You assholes had better not ruin my consoles!"

"We didn't ruin those silly games, Burnet. Just the walls and ceiling!" Usagi said.

"You imbeciles won't get away with your actions! I had paid $700,000 for that goddamn house!" Burnet said.

"I and Chibiusa go on rooftop! Allies go elsewhere! Hilbert and friends come and fight! Hilbert captured, but others die!" Benga said.

"Who in the fuck is this!?" Burnet asked.

"Benga, Hilbert enemy!" Benga replied.

"Ah, Benga! Hilbert had informed me about you smellin' like shit and your bad grammar! Not only do I have to pay professionals to fix my house, but I'll have to spray water on the whole damn thing, too! We'll be there shortly!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Near Burnet's house...

"Get away from my damn rooftop!" Burnet shouted; Hilbert, Cheren, and Linda were with her.

"Make us!" Chibiusa said.

"I carry strong weapons!" Benga said, then the smelly antagonist held two Rocket Launchers. "Hilbert go explosion!"

"Get hit by my bullets, too!" Chibiusa said, triggering her Minigun.

"Motherfuckers!" Burnet yelled, dodging Benga's explosions and Chibiusa's gunfire with the younger people.

"No hide inside! Me carry over twenty grenades!" Benga reminded.

The gang covered themselves behind a car. But the antagonists targeted it under three seconds, forcing the gang to move away from it. Linda damaged Benga, but six bullets weren't enough to stop the maniac. Benga's health bar was 290%, but Chibiusa's was 100%.

Hilbert hit Benga four times, but Chibiusa got rid of Hilbert's Body Armor. Then, Chibiusa shot Burnet, Cheren, and Linda a few times. Hilbert took big damage from two of Benga's missile projectiles.

"Forgive me, Burnet, but this is getting out of hand!" Hilbert said, then he threw four Grenades at the antagonists. Chibiusa jumped down, evading the explosion. But Benga lost 170% of his health, falling. Then, Hilbert drained the rest of Benga's health.

"BENGA!" Chibiusa cried, rushing towards Benga.

"Chibiusa..." Benga was dying.

"Benga..." Chibiusa's tears were dripping. "I love you... Ever since we've met, you've done so much for me... W-We should've never gotten ourselves into this mess..."

"Me grandfather... Me mother-in-law... We want them happy... But you right... No easy mission... Hilbert tough... Love you..." Benga said, then the smelly man died.

"I'LL MURDER YOU, HILBERT!" Chibiusa screamed.

"Too slow!" Hilbert said, murdering Chibiusa. "Dumb cunt."

Total Kills: 309

Legit Kills: 20 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga) (Chibiusa)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun

Total Money: $2,093,168.55

End of Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten antagonists down, twelve to go!


	21. Chapter 21

~ Mission Forty: Crack house Cleanup ~ (Boss: Daisy)

In a car...

"Guess who's dead, Usagi!? Your daughter and son-in-law!" Hilbert was using the phone once again. Burnet wasn't with him, Cheren, and Linda; she had to get rid of Benga and Chibiusa's corpses.

"CHIBIUSA!?" Usagi screamed in shock.

"Benga's dead!? Hilbert, you monster!" Alder yelled.

"You and Usagi are the real monsters for getting your own flesh and blood killed! Usagi's the one that started this shit, and all you've ever wanted is to see me dead or captured! Try countering those arguments, dummies!" Hilbert said.

"Chibiusa's our friend, Hilbert! You know what!? Fuck it! Instead of trying to capture your ass, we'll kill you!" Hotaru shouted.

"Here, Clay!" Usagi gave Clay two million dollars; she was pissed off. "Tell all of your breathing men to help us find Hilbert and kill him!"

"Now, you punks wanna kill me!? Ha! Good luck with that!" Hilbert said.

"Don't get cocky, you son of a bitch! We will kill you!" Setsuna said.

"You sound like a mentally challenged moron with autism, AIDS, and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Setsuna!" Hilbert said.

"That's not funny, Hilbert!" Setsuna yelled.

"Ah, the sound of butthurt! Grow some goddamn thick skin and violate Hotaru's vag while calling that stupid hoe a brain-dead bitch, bitch!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, you-!" Hotaru was offended by Hilbert's nasty comments; Setsuna had her Shotguns out.

"I can't wait to kill you, Hilbert!" Setsuna said.

"Is that the best you've got, Setsuna!? Keep trying!" Hilbert said, getting a call at the other end. "Daisy's phoning me, geeks! See ya!" Hilbert said, then he began his conversation with Daisy. "What is it, Daisy?"

"One of my employees need your help, Hilbert," Daisy replied. "Will you do it?" Daisy asked.

"Sure," Hilbert accepted the mission.

* * *

 

Outside of Horse Shot...

"Mae's (OC) little sister, Janice (OC) had gotten into drugs again, Hilbert," Daisy said.

"If she doesn't get help again, she'll die. I can't lose my sister. She's the only family member I've got left," Mae said.

"Where is she?" Hilbert asked.

"A crack house. The people there are armed and dangerous," Mae replied.

"Take me there, Mae" Hilbert said.

"Hold on a second, guys!" Kayura said, smooth-walking towards Hilbert. Then, she kissed her crush. "Stay healthy for me."

"And Linda," Linda said.

* * *

 

Near the crack house...

"This is it, Hilbert," Mae said.

"Let's rock this joint!" Hilbert said.

On the main floor, seven druggies were doing drugs; Mae's sister wasn't here. One druggie was in his underwear, and he was on the phone arguing with his wife about his drug addiction and child support. Another druggie was snorting cocaine behind her boyfriend's back, and her boyfriend was tripping on lsd.

"She ain't here..." Mae said.

"Welcome, newbies!" a 6'3 druggie had cocaine in his hand. "I always give newbies my drugs! Try it!"

"Try this!" Hilbert said, then he sliced the victim's head with his Katana.

"That was our drug buddy, dude!" the tallest druggie said, getting mad with two oters.

Hilbert dispatched the three, then he killed the remaining three. The next floor had two gay druggies making out while having a pile of cocaine on them, but other druggies were injecting heroin into various parts of their body instead of their arms.

"He's injecting heroin into his dick!? Jesus Christ..." Hilbert had never seen anybody do anything crazy like that before. "What kind of crack house is this!?"

"It's a crack house for nutjobs, but Janice doesn't count," Mae replied.

Hilbert dispatched the crazy druggies, too, but one of the gay druggies saw Hilbert's actions. Then, the gay druggie took action, unleashing his Handgun bullets. But Hilbert killed him and his gay partner.

On the last floor, Mae said, "My sister's at the northwestern corner of the room, Hilbert! Don't shoot her!", then Hilbert slaughtered everybody expect for Janice.

"Janice, stop this madness right now!" Mae shouted.

"Mae? Janice said, looking at Mae.

"Janice, you need to stop this bad addiction permanently! It's going to get you killed!" Mae said.

"I-I can't help it, s-sis..." Janice was so addicted to drugs.

"I know how to stop her, Mae," Hilbert said, going towards Janice. Then, Hilbert used the butt of his SMG on her, knocking her out. "Sorry, Mae, but that was the only way to stop her."

"No, you did the right thing," Mae said.

~ Mission Forty-One: A serious duo ~ (Boss: Daisy)

Near a hospital...

"You're a lifesaver, Hilbert!" Mae said, carrying her unconscious sister to the hospital.

"You're welcome, Mae!" Hilbert said, heading east and dialing Daisy's number. "Janice's okay, Daisy!"

"That's good news!" Daisy said.

"Hotaru and Setsuna!" Hilbert said, stopping the car. He was seeing Setsuna and Hotaru walking around and holding each other's hands.

"Do you see their allies besides them?" Daisy asked.

"Just them," Hilbert said.

"If you're having trouble killing them, call or text us," Daisy said.

"I won't struggle against them," Hilbert said, then he confronted the fuck buddies. "Is your ass still sore, Setsuna?" Hilbert asked.

"Your words were unpalatable, Hilbert!" Setsuna replied.

"And you had killed Chibiusa! Your life ends here!" Hotaru said.

Hotaru and Setsuna shot Hilbert five times, leaving his health hanging at 1%! Hilbert dodged the next few shots, but he wasn't dodging well. The two were taking Hilbert way too seriously.

"That's what you get for talking shit to us behind a phone, Hilbert!" Setsuna said, chasing Hilbert with Hotaru while trying to kill him. 

"Not acting tough, aren't ya!? You remind me of a worthless internet tough guy!" Hotaru said.

"Stop firing, will ya!?" Hilbert shouted; the antagonists had mistakenly killed some fleeing civilians instead of Hilbert.

"For killing Chibiusa and insulting us, hell no!" Setsuna said.

"Chibiusa was a good friend to us, Hilbert! The chances of us avenging her death is 100%!" Hotaru said.

"More like 1%!" Hilbert said, collecting a full health kit outside of a biker shop. "I'm in full health!" Hilbert said. Hilbert tried to shoot them, but they lowered his health below 10% again. "Man, you guys are wild!" Hilbert ran again, avoiding death. 

"We fuck each other wild, too!" Setsuna said.

"When I was five years old, my biological father had abandoned me! But one day, Setsuna, the sexiest woman in the world, had found me in the streets, and she took care of me! The day when I had turned eighteen years old, I told Setsuna that I was bisexual, then Setsuna admitted that she was bisexual herself! We had fucked each other that day, Hilbert, and it felt so fucking good! Setsuna's titties are the best!" Hotaru said.

"After your death, we will fuck each other for our hearts content! Hotaru's pussy lives forever!" Setsuna said.

"Not on planet earth, but in hell!" Hilbert said, texting Kayura about him being in danger.

* * *

 

Horse Shot...

"Hilbert's in trouble!" Kayura said, running out of Horse Shot.

"I'm coming, too!" Linda said.

* * *

 

Back to the boss fight...

"We know where you are, Hilbert! You're either underneath that gray truck or you're on it!" Setsuna sang.

"I can't hold on much longer..." Hilbert thought to himself; he was on top of the same truck Setsuna had mentioned.

"You're screwed, Hilbert!" Hotaru sang, too. Then, Hotaru and her lesbian partner threw Molotov Cocktails at the truck.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Hilbert said, getting off the burning truck. After the truck exploded, he used the Nodachi and Katana, blocking the antagonists' bullets. 

"Sweating, Hilbert!? How sweet!" Setsuna said, heading towards Hilbert with Hotaru. But Hilbert was stepping back.

"Serves you right for messing with the wrong people, Hilbert!" Hotaru said.

Three minutes later, the lesbians ran out of bullets. But they weren't done with Hilbert yet! They pulled their swords out, and they began to sword-fight with Hilbert. They're movements weren't as fast as Hilbert, but Hilbert was having trouble.

"Like cockroaches, I hate eggplants! You're a combination of those two filthy things!" Setsuna said.

"Are you getting tired of fighting against us, Hilbert!?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm not tired..." Hilbert looked like he was a little tired. But he needed to defend himself a little longer or he'd get creamed.

"We've arrived!" Kayura said, making it to the boss fight with Linda.

"Triple team!" Linda said, then she, Hilbert, and Kayura used their melee weapons against the antagonists, killing the two.

"Thank you girls for saving my butt! They weren't a joke!" Hilbert said.

"You look tired, Hilbert. Rest at my place for a while," Kayura said, fondling the lowest part of Hilbert's back.

"Resting is highly recommended, y'know," Linda said, looking at Hilbert's crotch.

"I definitely need rest. I had lost a chunk of health twice, and it was scary!" Hilbert said.

Total Kills: 335

Legit Kills: 22 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Setsuna)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun

Total Money: $2,093,168.55

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission title "Crack house cleanup" is an old web game I used to play at stickdeath.com, a website that's no longer available. In that game, you'll have to wipe out every targeted enemy until you destroy their crack house. It's a fun game, and the dialogues are hell funny.
> 
> I had fixed more errors again! I even fixed Kayura's history, so I wouldn't leave a single plot-hole. Just trying to make my GTA: Pokemon series 100% consistent. that's all. 
> 
> BTW, I really love HotaruxSetsuna, and they look so fucking cute together. Ten antagonists to go!


	22. Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: Bart Jackson again ~ (Boss: Daisy)

Kayura's house/4:55 p.m....

"I'm awake!" Hilbert said, going to the kitchen. Hilbert had slept for a few hours, and during his nap, Kayura and Linda had made breakfast and lunch for him, reminiscing Hilbert's time with five of his current enemies. But Hilbert wasn't in a love relationship with the duo. Additionally, Linda and Kayura had admitted to each other that they had a crush on Hilbert, and they had a conversation about Rei (SM), Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami not being the perfect girlfriends for Hilbert in the first place, but they added that they hadn't planned on stealing Hilbert away from them because they wanted him to stay happy. Kayura even added that her warning Hilbert about the antagonists possibly wanting Linda to die had nothing to do with her infatuation towards him. Also, the duo said that they wouldn't mind being in a love-triangle relationship with Hilbert and that it'd be a trillion times better.

Outside of Kayura's kitchen window, Usagi, who had spotted the trio earlier, had heard the whole conversation, and she was livid. Not just that, though.

"We've made it all for you, Hilbert," Kayura said, then Hilbert sat on the kitchen chair.

"Feast time!" Hilbert said, then he ate his eggs, bacon, waffles, turkey sandwiches, glass of oatmeal, jelly toasts, peanut butter sandwiches, and smoked sausages in order, all under a minute and ten seconds.

"It was good, huh?" Linda asked.

"It sure was!" Hilbert replied.

"Hilbert... We have a confession to make. We can't hide it any longer," Kayura said.

"What's the confession?" Hilbert asked.

"We love you," Kayura and Linda said together.

"I knew that," Because of the girls' recent behavior towards Hilbert, it was obvious to Hilbert that they were in love with him. Hilbert wasn't romantically attractive to Kayura and Linda, before. But now, he was. "How about a triple-kiss?" Hilbert asked, and the girls agreed.

The kissing commenced, then Usagi walked away and sobbed. Usagi had vowed that Hilbert would die for murdering Chibiusa, but she wasn't stupid enough to face Hilbert and his new girlfriends all by herself. She needed backup.

"Oh, not now!" Hilbert said; his ringing BG interrupted the kiss.

"It's alright, Hilbert!" Linda said, smiling with Kayura.

After answering the call, Hilbert asked, "Is Horse Shot still shut down, Daisy?"

"Yes, but it's not about that," Daisy replied. "It's about Bart Jackson again. Charles and I had heard him, some neckbeard drug gang, and some of Clay's boys plotting to find and end you. They're standing between "Biker Hogger" and "Big Ole Meat"."

"We'll be right there!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Near the two places...

"They're still talking. This is our chance!" Daisy said.

"Taste the power of my Minigun!" Hilbert said, then he commenced the massacre. But killing Bart Jackson costed him six stars! "Friggin' six stars!? Are you friggin' kidding me!?" Hilbert was astonished. "Who will come after me!?"

"The military!" Kayura replied. Hilbert finished killing the targets.

"Hurry, hurry!" Daisy said; she, Linda, and Charles were rushing towards a vehicle that was suitable for five people.

After the gang got in the same vehicle, Hilbert headed to a place where he'd get away with crimes. But the military came! Charles, Linda, and Daisy fired at the military, but Kayura was using Grenades. It was rare for Kayura to use other weapons.

"This is fun!" Daisy said, scoring a few kills.

"Fuck yeah!" Linda said, destroying the tanks with her Grenade Launcher.

But the fun lasted for thirty-two seconds because Hilbert entered a pay 'n spray, clearing his wanted level.

"Too bad our fun didn't last over a minute. It was pleasurable!" Charles said.

~ Mission Forty-Three: More serious Sailors ~ (Boss: Blue)

Outside of Horse Shot/5:44 p.m....

"ARE YOU IN THERE, HILBERT!?" Haruka yelled; she and Michiru had Samuel as a hostage. An hour ago, they had saw Blue leaving Samuel's lab, and they agreed to put Hilbert in a bad situation by kidnapping Samuel.

"That sounds like Haruka!" Hilbert said, then he Linda, Charles, Blue, Cheren, Kayura, and Daisy dashed their way out of the casino. They gasped. Blue and Daisy's workers couldn't do anything to save their bosses' grandfather.

"Gramps!" Blue cried.

"Let him go, you fuckin' bitches!" Daisy cried, too.

"If Hilbert can beat us in a dangerous race, we'll let poor old grandpa go! But he has to do it alone!" Michiru said.

"The vehicle of our choice, the right one, is waiting for you to use it, but it's slower than our own vehicle! Where is the finish line? North Castelia's junkyard!" Haruka said, then she and her sunshine entered the vehicle with the captured Samuel before droving away.

"GO, HILBERT!" Blue and Daisy cried in unison; Hilbert had taken the car Haruka and Michiru gave him.

The Sailors were right about the car's speed. It was slower than theirs. And to make things worse, a few of Clay's goons, with cars, came out of nowhere! Michiru and Haruka had asked Clay's permission to let lots of his men get involved in their plan, and Clay accepted.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Hilbert said; two goons in one of the enemy vehicle were shooting Hilbert's. Then, Hilbert blew them to smithereens. "More desperate moves, I see!"

Now, another enemy vehicle began to attack Hilbert. But it ended briefly because Hilbert killed the goons inside of it. Goons from three remaining enemy vehicles fired from behind. Forcing himself to slow down, Hilbert put half of his body out of the vehicle, then he used the Rocket Launcher, getting rid of them.

Done, Hilbert put much pressure into the gas pedal again. Haruka accidentally drove into obstacles, three bikers. That slowed her down a little, slightly increasing Hilbert's chances of catching up. Thirteen seconds later, a random criminal in a car crashed into the Sailors' car by accident.

"Cocksucker!" Michiru yelled, brutally shooting the criminal and putting more fear into Samuel.

"That'll be you AFTER we beat Hilbert, Samuel!" Haruka said.

"I'm in first place!" Hilbert said, getting into first.

"Step on it, darling!" Michiru said.

"It's time for plan B, Michiru!" Haruka said, driving again.

"I'm on it!" Michiru said, equipping her Tech-9s. Then, she tried to pop Hilbert's tires.

"Another desperate attempt!?" Hilbert was avoiding the Tech-9 bullets as much as possible. "Yes! Just what I need!" Hilbert said, then he drove past a moving truck.

"SHIT!" Haruka cursed, hitting brakes. "HURRY, MOTHERFUCKER!" Haruka cursed again, punching the vehicle horn.

"North Castelia!" Hilbert said, entering North Castelia. "Now, I gotta find that junkyard!"

The junkyard was a minute and thirty-one seconds away from here. But after a minute and twenty-two seconds, the girls, and Samuel, appeared! Hilbert had little time left! Could he make it? He did! That was a close one!

"I win!" Hilbert said, exiting his car.

"Whatever!" Michiru said, throwing Samuel out of the car.

"Beat it before we change our mind, old man! You stay here with us, Hilbert!" Haruka yelled.

"God bless you, Hilbert!" Samuel said, then he escaped with Hilbert's vehicle.

"HE'S HERE, BOYS!" Haruka screamed, but Hilbert sprinted away from the Sailor lesbians. Then, Clay's men popped themselves out of filthy trash and activated their weapons.

After Hilbert successfully avoided getting hurt from the surprise attack, he used the M19, taking out four men. Haruka and Michiru aided the remaining men, but their bullets failed to hit Hilbert because Hilbert evaded them while killing six men. There were ten men left.

Hilbert blew up all of the men, and Michiru said, "Well, that didn't work!"

"It's up to us to murder him, Michiru! We'll make you proud, Usagi!" Haruka said.

But the middle-aged women didn't put up a lot of effort, getting murdered under six seconds.

"Easy peasy!" Hilbert said.

Total Kills: 401

Legit Kills: 24 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun

Total Money: $2,092,868.55

End of Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilbert has new girlfriends, and they're way more mature than Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei (SM)! I know I said that Hilbert had retired from violence and drugs and moved to Vermont after GTA 4's fiftieth mission. But I'll explain why Kayura and Linda have decided not to retire with him in Chapter 26 (they'll still be Hilbert's lovers). Also, Linda will be another supporting character in GTA 5. 
> 
> In the original version, Clay had killed Linda in mission 49. But in this version, Usagi had killed her for obvious reasons. GTA 2 and 3 had beloved characters getting tragically murdered, greatly hurting the protagonists and their other allies/friends. 
> 
> I like Linda and I think she's hot, but I didn't make her into a beloved character like Soichiro and Red's mom in GTA 2 and 3, respectively. Soichiro was beloved because most members in Valerie and Olympia's organization had treated him like a second father, including Valerie herself, he had spent quality times with all members, and his real family, Ragyo, Satsuki, Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko, had treated him like shit and almost killed him twice. Red's mom was beloved because she put joy into Wulfric's organization (before Wulfric had given it to Valerie and Olympia) and she had supported Red, a more dangerous cold-blooded killer than Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Hilbert, the GTA 5 protagonist, and 85% of GTA's antagonists (and almost every GTA 4 antagonist, saving Clay), no matter what. 
> 
> Anyway, two extra characters in Pokemon Sun and Moon were leaked! Thank goodness! I really can't wait to do GTA 5! My favorite Sun and Moon character is Wicke. She's hot, too, but I'll have to wait until I see the Aether Foundation's actions in Sun and Moon. Regardless of what they do in those games (or one of them), I'll make the entire organization get heavily involved in GTA 5's storyline.
> 
> HarukaxMichiru is another Sailor Moon pairing I like. Eight antagonists to go!


	23. Chapter 23

~ Mission Forty-Four: Crooked Food Inspector ~ (Boss: Blue)

While driving...

"Your gramps is okay, Blue, but Michiru and Haruka aren't okay. They're dead," Hilbert said.

"Gramps is alive, Daisy!" Blue said excitingly.

"THANK YOU, HILBERT!" Daisy got excited, too.

"Cry-sagi's calling, Blue. I'll see you guys in a bit," Hilbert said before answering Usagi's call. "What do you say to say this time, Cry-sagi?"

"Were Kayura and Linda's pussies tighter than ours!?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't have sex with them yet, Shit-sagi, but I thought you were going to ask me about Haruka and Michiru first! Those bitches are frying in hell with Setsuna and Hotaru!" Hilbert replied.

"Hilbert, they were my friends! You didn't have to kill them, too!" Usagi cried.

"That's your response!? Don't act like you didn't start this war, Bitch-sagi!" Hilbert said.

"STOP NAME-CALLING ME!" Usagi cried again.

"We've heard that Linda and Kayura are your new girlfriends, Hilbert! Sadly for you three, the love-triangle won't last long!" Minako said.

"Aren't you forgetting about how GREAT Kayura is and how much Kayura have trained me, dumbass? Also, Linda and I are GREAT gunfighters! Loads of Clay's men had died for Christ's sake!" Hilbert countered.

"I'm not dum- I'm done talking to you, Hilbert!" Minako said.

"Does anybody else want to say something to me?" Hilbert asked.

"I ain't runnin' low on men, 'bert. I have plenty 'round these parts. They've pledged demselves to reach their maximum aggressive level 'gainst y'all. Try defendin' that casino again, at 8:00," Clay said.

"Minako and I will be there, too!" Rei (SM) said.

"I didn't hear Clay, Slut-sagi, Alder, that black guy, Makoto, and Ami's name, Rei (SM)!" Hilbert said. "Are they afraid of a powerful army with a lesser number?"

"They'll be busy tonight!" Rei (SM) replied.

"Riiiiiiight..." Hilbert didn't believe Rei (SM).

"You haven't learned about me yet, Hilbert... I'm Marshal, Alder's boyfriend," Marshal said.

"More like "Alder's cum dumpster"! Now, I believe Rei (SM)! The others will watch Marshal and Alder have gay sex with each other! Tsk tsk. How sad of you, Alder. I don't hate gays, but it sucks that you'd rather have gay sex with Marshal instead of trying to kill me, your grandson's murderer," Hilbert said.

"Clay, initiate the attack at 7:20! Hilbert has gone too far!" Marshal said.

"What Marshal said!" Alder said.

"7:20 it is," Clay agreed.

"No worries! We have enough time to get ourselves ready for the war anyway!" Hilbert said, then he stopped talking to the antagonists before dialing Blue's number. "Ring, ring, ring, ring... Yo, Blue. Horse Shot has to be defend again."

"Okay, but can you do Chili, Cress, and Cilan a quick favor? They had called me twelve seconds after you did, and they said that some crooked food inspector had gave their restaurant and other restaurants bad grades. They and other pissed off restaurant owners had talked about it for hours," Blue said.

"Why would the food inspector do that?" Hilbert asked.

"I don't know, Hilbert, but the owners have assumed that the dirty food inspector is an out of town friend of Dan and Dan's father, seeking revenge," Blue said.

"If the food inspector is friends with Cilan, Cress, and Chili's dead rivals, then why would he or she target the other owners as well?"

"Dan and Dan's father had harassed them via phone call, and they got away with it," Blue replied.

"Where's the food inspector?" Hilbert asked.

"One owner had several of his employees searching for him. Recent location? Toys R' Us, East Castelia," Blue replied.

"Toys R' Us? Dude's probably buying some toys for his children," Hilbert said, heading to Toys R' us.

"He has a My Little Dolly hat, a black suit, brown shoes, and a beard like you," Blue said.

"A franchise for girls!? At least I won't have trouble trying to identify him," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Outside of Toys R' Us...

The food inspector was coming out of Toys R' Us with bags of My Little Dolly merchandise; Hilbert, in far distance, had waited for him. Then, Hilbert sniped him, causing civilians in and outside of Toys R' Us to get scared.

*call*

"Target's dead, Blue," Hilbert said.

"I'll notify the restaurant owners about his death, Hilbert! Thanks!" Blue said.

~ Mission Forty-Five: Defending Horse Shot again ~ (Boss: Blue)

7:19 p.m....

Three trucks were parked next to each other, and the participants were in their positions; Linda, Hilbert, Kayura, and Daisy were standing on the ground, and Cheren and Blue were on top of the trucks. Cheren had told Burnet about the upcoming battle, but Burnet had wanted to watch her house get fixed instead of helping her allies.

At 7:20, Blue yelled, "They're holding Molotov Cocktails!", then he and Cheren began sniping some of their targets; Hilbert and the hot girls were shooting and slashing the other targets.

"WHOA!" Daisy screamed, barely dodging a Rocket Launcher missile.

"Don't do that again!" Linda said, killing the dude that almost took away Daisy's life. Then, she smoked five of his friends.

"Feel my fury!" Kayura was slashing and dodging, killing a lot.

"Oh, no you don't!" Daisy said, murdering more men with Rocket Launchers.

"We're here, Hilbert!" Rei (SM) said.

"This is for killing our stepdaughter and our friends!" Minako had an M249, and she was going crazy with it.

"SNIPERS!" Rei (SM) spotted Blue and Cheren, and Linda, Daisy, Kayura, and Hilbert evaded Minako's bullets.

"STOP THAT!" Linda shot Minako. Rei (SM) tried to kill Cheren and Blue with her two M19s, but the boys rolled over, avoiding the high-powered bullets.

"Looks like you're done, Minako!" Hilbert said; Linda, Daisy, and Kayura were focusing on killing Clay's men.

"You were never a great boyfriend, Hilbert...! A great boyfriend would never be best friends with Linda...!" Minako yelled, dragging herself away from Hilbert.

"Shut up and eat shit in hell, cunt!" Hilbert said, then he murdered Minako. Next, he shot Rei (SM), and Rei (SM) fell. "Final words, Rei (SM)!?"

"Fuck all of you...!" Rei (SM) replied, gripping her fatal injuries.

"Fuck you, cunt!" Hilbert said before ending his second ex-girlfriend's life, then he and the girls finished off Clay's living boys. Blue and Cheren spirited towards their team.

"Great effort, gang! We've showed them that numbers don't matter!" Blue said.

"Maximum aggressive level, my ass! Those men didn't act tough against us! Need some shut-eye!" Hilbert said.

"Us, too," Linda said; she and Kayura were touching Hilbert's body with theirs.

"Two dead ex-girlfriends on the ground, and two new girlfriends on the murderer... What a crazy world we're living in..." Cheren said.

"Don't get mad because you don't have a girlfriend, trap," Hilbert said.

"Yeah!" Linda and Kayura said in unison.

"Whatever..." Cheren rolled his eyes.

"Our workers will watch Horse Shot all night long, guys! If they see trouble, they'll call you!" Daisy said.

"And don't ignore it!" Blue said.

"I won't!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Kayura's house...

"They, and Rei (SM) and Minako, didn't unleash their aggressiveness, Whore-sagi!" Hilbert said; he was laying on Kayura's bed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! I feel tired... I'm going to sleep..." Usagi said.

"Sleep well, Dumb-sagi!" Hilbert said. Then, he hung up. The spirits of Ryo, Cye, Kento, Sage, and Rowen appeared.

"Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the babies in baby carriages!" the Ronin antagonists sang.

"How's hell, dorks?" Hilbert said.

"Cool! I'm happy to see my White Blaze, my old white tiger, again! He's giving that annoying man-child, Yuli, a ride!" Ryo said.

"Speaking of annoying, we had ran into your former girlfriends, and they were whining so much about you!" Kento said.

"You nerds will have to go through their whining for the rest of eternity, and it'll get worse after Makoto, Ami, and Usagi die! Too bad so sad!" Hilbert said.

"Return to hell!" Kayura said; she and Linda, both half-naked, had entered her room.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryo replied, then he and his friends went back to hell.

"Those pussies are still afraid of you, Kayura? Anyway, let us get it on!" Hilbert said, then the girls joined him.

"We love you," Linda and Kayura said in unison, fondling Hilbert's crotch.

"I love you girls more," Hilbert said, groping the girls' asses.

Total Kills: 422

Legit Kills: 26 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Minako, and Rei (SM))

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun, M249

Total Money: $2,092,868.55

End of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon had leaked Red and Blue as adults! Adult Red in Sun and Moon definitely looks like a cold-blooded killer from a Grand Theft Auto game, but he's skinnier than his Grand Theft Auto: Pokemon version. In this series, he's a muscular 6'2, 221 lbs character. I'll make him tag along with the GTA 5 protagonist during Alola and non-Alola missions (mostly storyline missions), and he'll have on the same outfit as Sun and Moon Red. As for Blue, who will wear the same clothing as S/M Blue, I'll make the owner go to Alola a few times. 
> 
> Six antagonists to go!


	24. Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: Meeting Blue and Daisy's father ~ (Boss: Blue and Daisy)

July 1; 7:02 a.m....

*ring*

"Are they close to Horse Shot, Blue?" Hilbert was laying in the middle; a large blanket was covering Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda's naked bodies.

"Our father's here, Hilbert. You and the gals come see him," Blue said.

"Gotta shower first," Hilbert said.

* * *

 

Horse Shot...

"Father, that's Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura," Blue introduced the couple to his father. Cheren and Charles were already introduced, and Blue and Daisy had told their father about Burnet, but Cress, Cilan, and Chili, who had wanted to help Blue and his allies finish the main mission, already knew the middle-aged man.

"This casino is still here thanks to you, Charles, Cheren, Burnet, Kayura, Linda, and my kids' gangs, Hilbert, and thanks for saving my dad from Clay's partners," Blue and Daisy's father was a tad shorter than Hilbert, but he was taller than everybody else.

"No problem," Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, I'd heard many stories about people betraying their ex-lovers for stupid reasons. A long time ago, my best friend's ex-girlfriend had killed him because he had visited his sick mother at the hospital instead of going out on a big date with her. I wish he was still on earth," Blue's father said.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard..." "Hilbert said.

"His ex was sentenced to life in prison, thank god. She's as bad as Clay. Clay's redneck nephew had to die... Family comes first," Blue's dad said.

"What would it be like today if Clay's nephew hadn't tried to seduce Daisy and if our current situation didn't exist?" Hilbert asked.

"Before Clay's nephew had died, Blue and Daisy had wanted to be trustworthy members of Clay's gang when they get older. Scratch away the scenarios you had mentioned and we would still be in Driftveil," Blue's father replied.

"And your dad?" Hilbert asked.

"A few days before we had moved here, dad's Castelia lab was starting to be built up. He would've stayed here regardless," Blue's father replied, then his stomach growled. "Is anybody hungry?"

"I'm up for some grub!" Hilbert replied.

"You guys can eat at Trio Power for free!" Cress said.

~ Mission Forty-Seven: More ex-girlfriends to fight against ~ (Boss: Blue)

Trio Power...

Hilbert was at it again! Everybody was looking at him eating two hamburgers, two medium fries, four pizzas from a small pizza box, and a bowl of salad. Some civilians and employees were like "Wow, that guy can eat fast!", but others were thinking "What's up with him!?".

"Now, that's what I call an eating champion!" Blue's dad said.

"More like an asshole that wants to show off..." Cheren said, eating broccoli.

"Hater!" Linda was holding a small piece of steak.

"Just shut up and eat your food, Cheren. Let Hilbert be him," Kayura was eating peas and chopped carrots.

"Whatever..." Cheren said.

"Look at that slob. Eating next to those two whores," Ami, and Makoto, had saw Hilbert and the gang coming here to eat; they were looking through Trio Power's window. The girls had phoned Clay and told him to bring some of his men here.

"Friggin' Hilbert... We had made so much things together..." Makoto said.

"We are here, miss Ami," a employee of Clay said, showing up with his co-workers.

"You boys sure are quick! Let's get ready to rumble!" Ami said.

The rumble just got started, but customers and employees ran for the sake of their lives. Hilbert's allies dodged the attacks; Hilbert got shot twice. Hilbert used the M249 to fight back, murdering all of the grunts. The M249 was an amazingly powerful weapon. It could kill normal enemies in a hit or two and some bosses in four-five-six hits.

"Run, Ami!" Makoto yelled, sprinting away with Ami. But Hilbert began to chase them.

"Die, you double-crossing bitches!" Linda screamed, joining Hilbert. Then, she and Hilbert killed the two Sailors, leaving Usagi as the only surviving Sailor.

"Is it over?" Blue's dad asked, rushing outside with the others.

"Yes, but we have four enemies left. They could be anywhere around this city," Hilbert replied, dialing Usagi's number. Seconds later, Usagi answered Hilbert's call. "Makoto and Ami? Gone!" Hilbert confirmed.

"My wives, daughter, and friends are all gone! You're a terrible person, Hilbert!" Usagi cried. Then, she hung up. "We're the only ones left, boys!"

"We didn't want to do this, but Marshal and I must ask gang members from a 24/7 club for help," Alder said. He and Marshal had visited the club several times.

"THEN DO IT!" Usagi hollered.

Total Kills: 440

Legit Kills: 28 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, and Makoto)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun, M249

Total Money: $2,092,868.55

End of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I forgot to add Charles in the mission forty-five. But I'll just say that he's part of the clean-up crew.
> 
> I like AmixMakoto as well. Damn, they look so hot together. Four antagonists to go!


	25. Chapter 25

~ Mission Forty-Eight: Not a normal club ~ (Boss: Blue)

Near Burnet's house/10:49 a.m....

"Your house looks good as new, Burnet!" Hilbert said, getting next to Burnet.

"Kudos to Team Solution, arguably the best repairing professionals in Castelia, for making my house look great! It took them three to eleven hours to get it done!" Burnet said, playing Daxter on a PSP.

"How much did you pay them?" Hilbert asked.

"$400,000," Burnet replied. "Any updates on the crisis?"

"We have four targets left, including Usagi," Hilbert replied. "I'll be super glad when it ends. But I'm not sure what to do next."

"You're rich, man, meaning you've got the world in your hands! As for myself, I ain't gonna stay in this city and do the same shit repetitively. Fennel and Bianca's (Unova) bosses let them do a variety of drug missions anywhere around the planet, and I'm missing out on all the fun! Gonna start helping them, and I'm 100% positive that their bosses won't mind! I'd smoked tons of weed with them and Fennel in 2010! What a crazy year that was!" Burnet said.

"Are they lesbos like you?" Hilbert asked.

"I dunno," Burnet replied. "I'll leave in a few hours."

"Phone call!" Hilbert said, answering the call.

"My employee had caught Marshal and Alder going inside an exclusive gay club," Blue said.

"Name?" Hilbert asked.

"Mean Boner," Blue replied.

"Who was that, Hilbert?" Burnet asked.

"Blue. Gotta take care of business at Mean Boner," Hilbert replied.

"Mean Boner? There were rumors about it being exclusive to the owner's gay gang members," Burnet said.

"Either they're a part of that gang or they're that desperate to kill me," Hilbert was wrong about Alder and Marshal being members. The antagonists had once saved the owner from danger, and they were allowed to visit his club anytime. "But my M249 will keep them quiet!"

"You own a M249!? Never miss a target while using it!" Burnet said.

"I know it's deadly. I can't waste too much time here! Gotta roll!" Hilbert said.

"Mean Boner's a mile and a half away from this portion of the region, Hilbert!" Burnet reminded, seeing Hilbert jack a random vehicle.

* * *

 

Near Mean Boner...

"GUESS WHO'S OUT HERE, ALDER!?" Hilbert yelled, causing two of Mean Boner's security guards and several civilians to look at him, and ruining Alder and Marshal's conversation with the owner and members.

"Hilbert's outside!" Alder shouted.

But the security guards didn't equip their weapons in time, getting smoked by Hilbert. Earning a star, Hilbert went into the club and starting blasting his M249, murdering the owner and his members. But only Alder and Marshal survived the fatal shooting. After taking away their weapons, Hilbert forced the duo to go outside and to go to nearest car.

In the car, Hilbert got away from the cops, and he said, "Guess where you fruits are going!? The gas station!"

"Hilbert, if we can just talk about-"

"Usagi, Clay, 1993, or other shit!?" Hilbert cut Alder off.

"Take us to a hospital, Hilbert... I'm dying..." Marshal was losing tons of blood. "Alder, too..."

"Do you think I'm fuckin' stupid enough to let you two, Usagi and Clay's friends, go!? There's the gas station! Sweet dreams!" Hilbert yelled before jumping out of the car. Then, he used Grenade Launcher ammo towards the car and station, blowing the whole place up and receiving a second star.

After making the stars disappear, Hilbert called Usagi, and Hilbert confirmed, "It's just you and Clay, Usagi!"

"I can't hide any longer! I must take action and avenge my daughter, wives, and friends' deaths! Enjoy your final minutes, Hilbert!" Usagi said. Then, she glanced at Clay, hanging up the phone. "May I borrow your special helicopter and some of your men?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, but I ain't gonna charge ya," Clay replied.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: Hilbert vs. Usagi ~ (Boss: Blue)

Horse Shot...

"Two left!" Hilbert said, getting a call. "A call..." Hilbert answered his BG. "What now, Usagi?"

"If you don't make it to east Castelia's beach in ten minutes or if you bring anybody else with you, I will use this chopper to destroy Horse Shot!" Usagi threatened.

"I ain't afraid of you, Usagi! I'll see you there!" Hilbert said.

"Wait, Hilbert!" Kayura said. "Here," Kayura gave Hilbert Body Armor before kissing him.

"The rest of us will find Clay," Linda said, tapping Hilbert's left cheek.

* * *

 

The beach...

"Nine minutes, Usagi!" Hilbert said. "Have you been keeping track of the time?"

"I sure did!" Usagi replied. "Now, die!"

A sniper suddenly shot Hilbert's back, and more men came out of the sand before triggering their M19s and AK-47s. Hilbert retaliated while moving back, wiping out the men while getting shot by Usagi. The same sniper shot Hilbert again, but Hilbert turned around, Hilbert saw him and two other snipers.

"Why can't you just die!?" Usagi whined, hitting the sand instead of Hilbert.

Close to the snipers, Hilbert creamed them, then he confronted Usagi again. But it was short lived because dozens of extra men with Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers disrupted the boss fight. After dodging their explosive missiles and grenades, and Usagi's own missiles, Hilbert shot all of them fast. Then, he used the Rocket Launcher to damage the helicopter, cutting 100% of its health.

"Cut it, Hilbert!" Usagi cried.

But Hilbert refused, damaging it again. Usagi launched more missiles, but neither missile hit Hilbert. Hilbert hit the flying thing three more time, almost destroying it for good. Usagi fled, but Hilbert triggered M249 bullets towards it, and it began to descend. Usagi abandoned the helicopter, and the helicopter exploded. Then, Hilbert emptied Usagi's health after firing the M249 five times, defeating her.

"Hilbert, I-"

"You, me, and your wives had so much fun together, Usagi... Cooking, cleaning, fucking, playing, watching, showering, bathing, eating, and breathing... Together... You girls had broken my heart... All because of an innocent, trusted friend being a part of my life... That's dumb, Usagi... I didn't kill Chibiusa, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru... You did... Ami, Rei (SM), Minako, and Makoto killed themselves... You and the girls had initiated this war..." Hilbert cut Usagi off; he looked like he was about to cry, but Usagi was crying herself.

"Hilbert..." Usagi was still crying.

"I hate you forever, Usagi..." Hilbert said, then he killed the last living Sailor. Not just that, but he took her money, too.

*ring*

"One of Clay's men, Cliff (Pokemon), had revealed Clay's location, Hilbert!" Blue said.

"Where is it, Blue?" Hilbert asked.

"South Castelia's old hospital," Blue replied.

"Why did Cliff turn his back on Clay?" Hilbert asked.

"Cliff thinks that Clay and the gang doesn't stand a chance against us, and he says that he's moving to Kalos' Snowbelle City to find another job," Blue replied.

"Smart dude," Hilbert said.

Total Kills: 496

Legit Kills: 31 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga, Marshal, and Alder) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, Makoto, and Usagi)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Molotov Cocktails, AK-47, Yari, M19, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Collapsible Bow, Silencer, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun, M249

Total Money: $5,092,568.55

End of Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One antagonist left!


	26. Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: End of the war ~ (Boss: Blue and Daisy)

Near the old hospital...

"The whole gang's here! Let's end this once in for all!" Hilbert said, meeting with his allies.

"I've forgot to tell you that Clay's below the hospital," Blue said.

"I'll find Clay there, while you guys take care of the other areas," Hilbert said, then he rushed in.

After going below, Hilbert smoked five grunts with M249s, but Hilbert had used an M19 instead of his own M249; he was saving it for Clay. At to the northwestern part of the the first room, Hilbert collected free Body Armor off the ground, then four more grunts attempted to tear his Body Armor. But Hilbert stopped that attempt.

The second room had seven grunts and five drone guns. Whoa! The M19 wasn't suited for this room! But what was better? The Grenade Launcher! Hilbert occurred lots of explosions, ruining the drone guns and grunts simultaneously. Hilbert couldn't see anybody on the third floor because it had platforms; six grunts were standing on them. Hilbert realized that, then he killed each and every one of them.

The fourth floor was bigger than the previous floors combined, and it was more dangerous because Hilbert would have to deal with eight drone guns, four snipers, five grunts with Rocket Launchers, two grunts with M249s, and three grunts with Grenade Launchers.

Two snipers missed their shots because Hilbert swiftly dodged three missiles. Then, Hilbert triggered the Minigun, killing all Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher users. But the M249 users liquidated his Body Armor. They got taken care of, and the other snipers also missed Hilbert. Using his Sniper Rifle, Hilbert shot each one in the head. Then, he eradicated the drone guns before picking up another Body Armor and going to the final room.

"Yer here alone, Hilbert..." Clay said, holding his giant Pickaxe.

"My friends are busy above! It's just you and me!" Hilbert said. "And what's up with that damn Pickaxe?"

"It's for my foes and my disgraceful men," Clay replied.

"You kill your own men?" Hilbert asked.

"This 'zation is forty-one years old. Under its rules, my men must act tough to keep it runnin' for years to come. Otherwise, it's the Pickaxe for dem," Clay replied.

"How many did you kill?" Hilbert asked.

"One-hundred and fifty six. Dem sissy sumbitches," Clay replied. "But you. You've 'feated Benga and dem Sailors, and you've fought your way here. Yer tougher than my weaklin' men. If you were a member of this 'zation, Driftveil's crime rate would be higher than ever. More dead piggies, snitches, and stupid people. But you ain't one. Yer a dead man."

Surprise attack! They were fifteen grunts here; six bullets had hit Hilbert's Body Armor. Hilbert killed them all pretty fast, but Clay decimated the Body Armor with just one Shotgun bullet. Hilbert counterattacked, ending the battle.

"Who's the dead man now, redneck!?" Hilbert said.

"Yer that good..." Clay complimented; he was dying.

"Hilbert, you're okay!" Blue's dad said, going towards Hilbert and Clay with company.

"There were many men above. But none of us got hurt!" Linda said.

"I almost did," Cress said.

"Karma, Clay, and don't pretend that you haven't forgotten about your pitiful nephew trying to fuck me! Kill the motherfucker, Hilbert!" Daisy said.

"Smell ya never, Clay!" Blue said, then Hilbert killed the final antagonist of GTA 4.

"It's finally over," Kayura said.

"Now, I can start working for you, Blue!" Charles said. "When will I start?"

"After Horse Shot opens tomorrow," Blue replied.

"I thought you had wanted to retire in Moraga or Oakland, Charles," Hilbert said.

"I did say that, but I'm better off staying here and help Blue's team," Charles said.

"Kayura and I have decided to work for Blue and Daisy, Hilbert. Forget retirement!" Linda said.

"That's nice, but as for me? I'm gonna retire," Hilbert said.

"You're retiring?" Kayura and the others had surprised expressions on their faces. "But why?" Kayura asked.

"I know it's been almost two months since I've got out of prison, but I'm done with the violence and drugs. I can't relax in this city because it's crazy as shit," Hilbert replied.

"I respect your decision, Hilbert," Kayura smiled.

"No matter where you go, you'll always be in our hearts," Linda smiled, too.

"Where will you stay, Hilbert?" Cilan asked.

"I'm thinking Vermont, but I don't know where," Hilbert replied.

"Try Burlington! It has a 2% crime rate, one of the lowest in the country!" Chili suggested.

"I'll go there!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, give your girls a kiss before you leave us," Kayura said, then she and Hilbert gave each other a sloppy french kiss for thirty seconds. Next, Linda occurred her sloppy french kiss with Hilbert. Cheren facepalmed.

"Jesus..." Cheren shook his head.

After the kiss, Hilbert said, "Bye, all!", then he left the room.

* * *

 

February 2, 2014/In hell... (a day after the final war in GTA 2)

"Why are you fucking freaks talking about the war!?" Rei (KLK) hollered; she, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko were brutally attacking Glacia, The King, Drake, Foxxy, Phoebe, and Clara. Joni, Rei (SM), Kento Rei Fang, Merilyn, Millis (Pokemon), Mia, Kathi Lee (Pokemon), and a few other common dead characters were standing a little far away while watching the attack, but Katherine (Pokemon), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Aeris (Final Fantasy VII), Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.), Bolin (Legend of Korra), Korra (Legend of Korra), Asami (Legend of Korra), Kali (Pokemon), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic; human form), Giovanni (Pokemon), Linnea (Pokemon), Greevil (Pokemon), Evice (Pokemon), Gonzap (Pokemon), Blossom (Pokemon), Cyrus (Pokemon), Lysandre (Pokemon), Ghetsis (Pokemon), Maxie (Pokemon), and Archie (Pokemon) were close.

"Let us go!" Glacia cried.

"Not until you tell us why!" Rei (KLK) screamed.

"We had helped team Valerie (Pokemon) and Olympia (Pokemon) before the war!" Glacia confessed, then the attack stopped, for now.

"WHAT?!" Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and Kali yelled in unison; Bolin, the other GTA 1 antagonists, and the other GTA 2 antagonists were pissed off, too.

"Team Val and Oly had killed Castelia, Nimbasa, and Orlando's brollies, we had guided Cheren to bars of gold so that they could get stronger weapons, and we had told Cheren to rescue a smart octopus and use it for the war!" Phoebe confessed, too.

"Not only am I here, but I've lost loads of living fans and friends! AND RED, AN UNSTOPPABLE KILLER, HAD BETRAYED TEAM FURISODE!" Twilight Sparkle screeched.

"Let's all pound them!" Bolin said, and the antagonists agreed.

"Anyone wanna join?" Rei (SM) asked.

"I don't mind pounding the shit out of the racists! They suck!" Kento Rei Fang replied.

"Their three friends shall be punished for being around with them, too!" Mia said.

* * *

 

After Ragyo's death...

"MOTHER!" Ryuko, Satsuki, and Nui said in unison. They and Rei (KLK) had tied up Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Glacia, Foxxy, Drake, and Clara. Not only that, but Aeris, Sephiroth, Rosalina, Korra, Asami, Twilight Sparkle, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, Kali, Bolin, Spanky (Drawn Together), Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), Wooldoor (Drawn Together), Captain Hero (Drawn Together), Toot (Drawn Together), Xandir (Drawn Together), Giovanni, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Greevil, Evice, Gonzap, Frizzle (Magic School Bus), Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus), Keesha (Magic School Bus), Wanda (Magic School Bus), Emma (Pokemon), Sina (Pokemon), Dexio (Pokemon), Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi), Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi), Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi), Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ed (Brave Fencer Musashi), Kathi Lee, Rei (SM), Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Chibiusa, Usagi, Kento Rei Fang, Ryo, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Benga, Marshal, Alder, Clay, Grimsley, Drayden, Brycen, Ramos (Pokemon), Tracey (Pokemon), Riot (Pokemon), Argus (Pokemon), Millis, Merilyn, Santiago, Owen, Leslie, Joni, Mia, Yuli, and many other victims Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Red, and Hilbert had killed (legit kills list only), were on their team.

"The scumbags had admitted of helping our enemies before the third war had begun, honey!" Rei (KLK) said.

"Hence the Furisode girls' loss..." Ragyo said, then she glared at the group of six, who were sobbing. "As punishment, you'll be tortured by all of us for the rest of eternity, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ragyo said.

"Here's a present from Satan, Ragyo," Aeris said, giving Ragyo a special red orb. "Eat it, and you'll obtain unlimited powers," Aeris said.

"How kind of him," Ragyo said, then she ate the red orb before glowing in red and growing bigger. "YES!" Ragyo screamed excitingly, then she magically levitated the group of six before adding nooses on their necks and hanging them. "Now, beat them!" Ragyo said.

* * *

 

August 21, 2014; 11:32 a.m....

Red entered Valerie and Olympia's mansion.

"Did you complete the mission, Red?" Olympia asked. Her and Valerie's organization was better than ever! They were the richest people on earth, most of their workers were still alive, they were untouchable, and they had partnered with Spike (Ape Escape) and Helga (Ape Escape) to control a giant primate zoo in Lumiose City. But Ash was still on vacation.

Red nodded before showing Val and Oly their target's head. 

"Congrats for killing that Tumblr SJW scum, Red. He had no business bitching about freedom of expression on video games, anime and cartoon shows and movies, non-animated programs, and songs 24/7. You did the world a favor," Olympia said.

Valerie showed Red a printed picture of their next target. "She made a pointless petition, wanting Frost Entertainment (parody of Blizzard Entertainment) to remove a butt pose from Overdue (parody of Overwatch), a video game. Go to 142 Wood street in Detriot, Michigan, and assassinate that pitiful feminazi. By the way, she's a canon fangirl as well, not wanting shippers to pair who they want to pair," Valerie said, then Red nodded.

* * *

 

In hell...

"Check out this rad skateboard I'm ridin' dude!" Owen was riding on a flaming skateboard.

"I'M BUSY!" Joni screeched; she was beating the hell out of Glacia, The King, Phoebe, Drake (Hoenn), Clara and Foxxy with a flaming club.

"You're still thinking about Red, huh?" Merilyn was watching the beatings with Millis, Riot, Tracey, Ryuko, Nui, Rei, Satsuki, Leslie, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Kali, Ramos, Santiago, and Argus. Millis still hated her father, but the only thing that agreed on was torturing the captured GTA 1 antagonists.

"Red betraying the Furisode group is something we'd never forget! The hell with him, and the hell with Ash, Burnet, and Cheren!" Katherine said.

"Chillax and eat this pizza, dude! It's tasty!" Owen said.

"Go shove that pizza up your ass and go away! You're annoying!" Millis said.

"Welcome to our world..." Leslie said.

"That lad ain't as bad as Hilbert," Clay said; he was leaning on a wall, and he had a toothpick between his lips.

"Who the fuck is Hilbert?" Millis asked.

"A prick that shot one of my eyes in 2012!" Nui replied.

"Hilbert still hates us, Clay!" Usagi cried; she, Chibiusa, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiro, and Ami had appeared. Between the beginning of Hilbert's retirement and now, the Sailor Moon girls, who had showed remorse from their actions, had repeatedly apologized to Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura for selling Hilbert and Linda out, kidnapping Hilbert, wanting Linda to die, kidnapping Samuel, kidnapping Cheren, and almost killing Hilbert and Linda, but the trio hadn't forgave them.

"Move on. That is all," Clay said.

"I'm with Clay, guys. Fuck Hilbert and move on for shit's sake," Rei (KLK) said.

* * *

 

Several hours later/Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

Red showed the victim's head to his bosses. 

"The bitch deserved it," Valerie said.

"Her petition is dead with her. Thank you, Red," Olympia said.

Look who I've invited, guys!" Grant (Pokemon) said; he, Alexa (Pokemon), Viola (Pokemon), Viola and Alexa's sluts, Cliff, Kye (Pokemon), Heidi (Pokemon), Jay (Pokemon), Henny (Pokemon), Weston (Pokemon), Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico (Pokemon), Orson (Pokemon), Kayleigh (Pokemon), Keaton (Pokemon), Tracer (Overwatch), Mei (Overwatch), and Chester (Pokemon) had all went in. Their lives had been great, especially Orson's.

"Oh, Grant, it's so nice of you to bring all of our friends here!" Valerie said.

"Red, you're wearing the same clothes," Heidi said. "You're not much of a clothes person, huh?"

"Oh, let the mate wear what he wants to wear! He's an adult!" Tracer said.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing the same clothes, in my opinion," Mei said.

"Red's Red, and we love the guy! Thanks to him eliminating Argus and Millis, I'm a super wealthy chocolate man!" Orson said.

"I really need some cocaine..." Keaton said.

"I'm amazed that you're still an owner of Bow-Pow, man..." Weston said.

"Did someone mention drugs?" Maron (Dragonball series) said; she Brawly, Marlon, and Ray-Ray had came from a room.

"We got this junt lit up, bro. Hit that junt," Marlon said.

"Yeah, it's good!" Maron had tried Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's (Final Fantasy XII) special weed one time, and she earned loads of money for singing like a legendary musician.

"Okay," Keaton said, then he hit the weed. Next, he laid on the floor, and he started crawling and sniffing. Everybody, minus Red, gave him strange looks.

"Mane actin' weird, y'all," Ray-Ray said.

"Mane, what. Coulda done some'um different up in this hoe," Brawly said.

* * *

 

Burlington, Vermont/The next day... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

Hilbert was out for a walk. Reading newspapers, watching TV, going out for dinner, and taking walks were the only things Hilbert had done since coming up here with over a million dollars, and he hadn't found a job yet.

Suddenly, Hilbert saw Red running, and Hilbert said, "What's he doing in Vermont?" before following him.

The destination? An empty house. Red got there, then he got back out with Burnet, Brigette (Pokemon), and Lanette (Pokemon). Shocked to see Hilbert, Burnet yelled, "Hilbert, it's you!", then Red looked at Hilbert.

"Burnet, my favorite butch! It's been two years!" Hilbert said.

"I had heard about you retiring in this state!" Burnet said.

"How's that woman doing?" Hilbert asked.

"Cheren's doing fine! But I don't think he'll be fine when he sees you," Burnet replied. "By the way, this is my girlfriend, Brigette, and her sister, Lanette."

"So, what's the point of you guys being here?" Hilbert asked.

"We're here to kill stupid SJWs. Their plan is to gather SJW recruits here, so they can go to Montpelier, Vermont and protest," Lanette replied.

"Why protest?" Hilbert asked.

"A white manager had fired a black employee because the employee had came to work late for the tenth time, but the employee claimed that he was fired because he was black. The manager had showed the internet his real records, but the SJWs said it was fake, thus siding with the wrong person," Brigette replied.

"Do you want to watch us kill them, Hilbert?" Burnet asked.

"Sure, why not?" Hilbert replied, then he took a walk with Red, Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette. "Why are you with this guy, Burnet?" Hilbert asked, pointing at Red.

"My bosses knew him last year, and he had done a lot for their late leader," Burnet replied. "In case you want to get out of retirement, you can work with us. Our main base is located at Kalos' Anistar City. It's a mansion. Val and Oly, the bosses, don't mind their workers living with them."

"I'd love to, but working with Linda and Kayura is better. They're working for both Blue and Daisy," Hilbert said.

"Gary, a co-worker, says that he's related to Blue and Daisy," Burnet said, showing Hilbert a teleport device. "You can have this. I'll get another one."

"You really want me to work with you, huh?" Hilbert asked, getting the device.

"Remember when we used to chat at my house all the time? Those were the good old days! You're funny, and you have a sense of humor! Everybody will love you! Except for Cheren, obviously!" Burnet replied.

"Oh, what the hell! I've retired long enough! I'm gonna use this thing!" Hilbert said.

"Welcome back to the criminal world, Hilbert!" Burnet said, patting Hilbert's back.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Guess who's back! Me!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert!" Kayura and Linda said together, hugging Hilbert.

"Welcome back, Hilbert!" Daisy said.

"You're here to work for us, right?" Blue asked.

"Right!" Hilbert replied.

"Are you going to work with our cousin?" Blue asked. "I'm positive that Burnet had already told you about us being related."

"Fuck yes!" Hilbert replied.

* * *

 

Val and Oly's mansion...

"Val! Oly! This neckbeard wants to work for y'all!" Burnet shouted, distracted everybody in the mansion.

Everybody rushed to the living room.

"Oh, dear god..." Cheren facepalmed.

"Do you know him, sweetheart?" Kuvira (Legend of Korra) asked, standing between Cheren and Suzy (Pokemon); she was already dead.

"I'll tell you and Suzy about him later..." Cheren replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, shit, it's the homeboy, Hilbert!" Marlon said.

"Mane, we ain't seen you in two years, mane!" Brawly said.

"Hilbert, my homie!" Ray-Ray said.

"Hi, Hilbert! It's so pleasant to meet you!" Maron shouted, waving at Hilbert.

"Hilbert looks trustworthy. He's hired," Olympia said.

"You've got the job, Hilbert!" Burnet said.

"That was quick!" Hilbert said.

"You and your girls come to San Francisco, California with us and meet a friend of ours," Burnet said.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"Are you at home, Ash?" Burnet asked.

"Burnet, it's you!" Ash replied, getting out of his room. "New people?"

"You're the guy from that graphic Youtube video!" Hilbert had remembered seeing a Youtube video about Ash murdering The King, Clara, and Foxxy in 2013.

"We didn't expect to meet you, hero!" Kayura said.

"Thanks for wiping out those racist cunts, hero!" Linda said.

"I'm not surprised that people still remember that video! I had killed the person that recorded it," Ash said.

"She had pink flowers on her head," Burnet said.

"Pink flowers on her head? Kayura and I had met her and two of her old friends in Hoenn before," Hilbert said.

"They're dead, too. Long story," Ash said, then he, Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette told Linda, Hilbert, and Kayura the whole story.

"You mean the tall incest woman and... You had to kill your own grandmother... Gee, man, that's the craziest story I've ever heard!" Hilbert replied.

"It sure was crazy..." Ash said, then he recognized ten spirits behind Hilbert, Red, Lanette, Burnet, Brigette, Linda, and Kayura. "Who the hell are those sexy ladies!?"

"Not them..." Hilbert said, looking at the GTA 4 antagonists with the others. "Give it up, guys!"

"Please, Hilbert! Pretty please!" Usagi begged.

"Fuck off, bitches, and grow the fuck up! GROW UP!" Linda shouted.

"Especially you, Usagi! Childish cunt!" Kayura said, then the Sailor Moon girls vanished in shame.

"That was harsh..." Ash said.

"Fuck them. We won't forgive them for a long time," Hilbert said;  Kayura and Linda nodded.

* * *

 

October 15, 2015/Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Look what I've found, my friends," (Professor) Willow (Pokemon) said, showing an ancient book to Mai, Videl, and Pan.

"A book? What's it about?" Pan asked.

"Wishes. I will use the perfect target to collect seven ancient balls, and we will use them to revive our dead friends," Willow replied.

A/N: And that's GTA 4! GTA 5 will come before or after Sun and Moon's release date, November 18! Again, the protagonist will be a female, and like GTA 1 and 2, there'll be 100 missions instead of 50. And like GTA 3, collectibles will exist! Its storyline will become darker than GTA 2 and 3's storylines, and mission ninety-nine won't be pretty!

Willow, Pan, Videl, and Mai are confirmed antagonists, even though I've already said it in GTA 3. More non-Pokemon antagonists will become a part of the main storyline, too.

GTA 2 antagonists, GTA 4 antagonists, GTA 3 antagonists, and nine GTA 1 antagonists will appear in GTA 5's storyline, too, but six GTA 1 antagonists won't because they'll be trapped inside something throughout the story. Common dead victims, non-antagonists will appear, by the way.

* * *

 

Below is a list on how many people (a few of them are animals) the protagonists have killed throughout the series.

GTA 4:

Hilbert's victims:

Total Kills: 548+

Legit Kills: 32 (Yuli and Mia) (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Sage, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Benga, Marshal, and Alder) (Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, Makoto, and Usagi) (Clay)

* * *

 

GTA 3:

Red's victims:

Total kills: 1,100+

Legit kills: 120 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Tracey) (Owen, Santiago, Leslie, and Joni) (Argus and Millis) (Riot and Merilyn)

* * *

 

GTA 1:

Ash's victims:

Total kills: 817

Legit kills: 83 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus) (Norman and Max) (The King, Foxxy, Clara, Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon))

* * *

 

GTA 2:

Ash's victims:

Total kills: 900+

Legit Kills: 33 (Specter) (Lisia and Zinnia) (Dexio, Sina, and Emma) (Hawes) (Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Rosalina) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee) (Christopher and Madame Boss)

Cheren's victims:

Total Kills: 900+

Legit Kills: 30 (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Brock, Blaine, and Surge) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Ben and Ed) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine) (Bolin, Asami, Korra, and Kuvira)

Burnet's victims:

Total kills: 900+

Legit kills: 34 (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Buck, Marley, and Caitlin) (Lance, Will, Bruno, Koga, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus)) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Ragyo)

The End


End file.
